


Помнишь, мы как-то хотели выпить кофе и жить? Есть арабика. Выпьешь со мной?

by Vodolej



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Forced, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Medical, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Size Kink, UST, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Реверс канона: золотой принц стал нищим, а тот, кто прятался, чтобы сохранить свою свободу, стал совсем наоборот.А вообще это про служебный роман врачей и как Джайна Праудмур поехала в приют за котом, а привезла оттуда мужика.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Thrall, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art^
> 
> https://twitter.com/leniniArrr/status/1263546716441149440  
> https://twitter.com/firbess/status/1232020795435757568  
> https://twitter.com/Ocny6fqB0kis533/status/1243262726778085378

_**Посмотри правде в глаза! Ах да, совсем забыл, вы же с правдой в ссоре... (с)** _

_**Извини меня, коль я не о том совсем. Мне б писать о море, небе, траве, росе.** _   
_**О безумце, что один побеждает всех, о банкире, отыскавшем в посылке фею (с)** _

_**Этой рукой я развею все твои горести. Чаша твоя да не опустеет, ибо я стану твоим вином. Этой свечой я буду освещать тебе путь во тьме. Надевая тебе на палец это кольцо, я прошу тебя стать моей женой (с)** _

\- С дороги!  
Низкий мужской голос рявкнул за спиной Джайны так громко и злобно, что она невольно отшатнулась и чуть не упала, наступив на подол длинного платья. Мимо нее, чудом не сбив с ног и даже не взглянув в ее сторону, промчался здоровенный мужик в помятой белой рубашке. Он бережно держал в руках что-то, похожее на сломанную куклу, завернутую в куртку. Джайна с изумлением уставилась на детский сандалик, который держался на щиколотке на одном ремешке, и лишь через секунду поняла, что никакая это не кукла – это живой настоящий ребенок.  
Ее возмущение утихло, сменившись беспокойством, мужик с ребенком свернул в притихшее больничное крыло, - от его размашистых торопливых шагов дробилось гулкое эхо, - и тут же громко хлопнула дверь какого-то кабинета.

«Только бы не к Андуину, мы же собирались поужинать», - с досадой подумала Джайна и немедленно устыдилась, Андуин – врач, помогать пациентам – это его долг и его призвание… неважно, что его рабочая смена закончилась двадцать минут назад, Андуин из тех, кто всегда задержится, чтобы помочь другому… тем более ребенку.  
«Поэтому с личной жизнью у него полный швах» - скептически подумала Джайна и лишь тяжело вздохнула, увидев настежь распахнутую дверь офтальмологического кабинета.

Джайна заглянула внутрь и оцепенела от неожиданности: ребенок уже лежал на кушетке, тихо хныча и обливаясь кровью, а мужик в измазанной белой рубашке безжалостно тряс Андуина, схватив за грудки. Физиономия у него была совершенно зверская и дикарская, и он явно не слышал, что Андуин пытается ему сказать, звонко щелкая зубами.

\- Вы что это творите? – рассвирепела Джайна, пока Андуин безрезультатно пытался отцепить от себя чужие руки. – Как вы смеете?!  
Мужик мельком взглянул на нее красными от бешенства глазами и процедил сквозь зубы что-то злобно-матерное.  
\- Я звоню в полицию! – заявила Джайна, выхватив телефон.  
Мужик тут же отшвырнул Андуина в сторону и шагнул к ней с явным желанием свернуть ей шею.  
\- Все в порядке! – громко сказал Андуин, потирая горло. – Все хорошо. У меня все под контролем.  
Джайна бы с ним поспорила, но она была слишком шокирована происходящим и попросту боялась спускать взгляд с этого ненормального, который мог выкинуть что угодно.  
\- Нахуй пошла отсюда! – прошипел мужик с такой злобой, что Джайна едва не присела.  
С ней никогда не разговаривали в таком тоне, она просто не могла поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.

Андуин поправил растрепавшиеся волосы, машинально снял с кресла голубой медицинский халат и набросил на плечи, присел перед ребенком, вытащив из кармана ручку-фонарик, и приступил к осмотру маленького пациента.  
Ненормальный мужик моментально потерял к Джайне всякий интерес, отвернулся и, кажется, тут же забыл про нее. Он навис над Андуином и начал нервно хрустеть пальцами; злющая монструозная физиономия превратилась в обеспокоенное, встревоженное и вполне человеческое лицо.

\- Вам лучше выйти, - спокойно сказал Андуин, не оборачиваясь.  
Он осторожно придерживал ребенка за затылок, осматривая окровавленное личико. Ненормальный заколебался.  
\- Вы мне мешаете, - терпеливо проговорил Андуин. – Выйдите за дверь, пожалуйста.  
Ненормальный мужик недоверчиво посмотрел на него, его лицо исказилось страданием, но он все-таки отступил и вышел из кабинета, съехал спиной по стене, чутко прислушиваясь тому, что происходит внутри.

\- Тебе не нужна помощь? – тихо спросила Джайна.  
Андуин отрицательно качнул головой и небрежным жестом попросил ее выйти. Джайна тихонько прикрыла дверь, устроилась в низком, не очень удобном кресле для посетителей, и принялась рассматривать ненормального папашу. Грубое лицо с крупными чертами, хищным крючковатым носом и нахмуренными бровями показалось ей смутно знакомым, как будто она где-то видела этого человека. Он тоже скользнул по ней ответным взглядом с таким равнодушием, как будто видел перед собой еще одно кресло или пальму в напольном горшке.

Андуин в кабинете негромко разговаривал с всхлипывающим ребенком, подбадривал и что-то спрашивал, потом зашумела вода и металлически звякнули инструменты в кювете. Ненормальный папаша вздрогнул всем телом, услышав этот жутковатый звук, и вскочил на ноги, нервно ломая пальцы. Джайна сжалилась и решила отвлечь его разговором, переступив обиду, в конце концов, не обязательно им молча сидеть и злобно друг на друга пялиться, пока Андуин проводит осмотр.

\- Что у вас случилось? – с сочувствием спросила Джайна.  
\- Не ваше дело! - отрубил ненормальный папаша, сверкнув на нее глазами.  
… а впрочем, можно и помолчать.

Джайна поджала губы и сложила руки на груди, копируя чужую позу. У нее окончательно испортилось настроение – Андуин мог провозиться с больным ребенком до поздней ночи, так что запланированный ужин явно откладывался. Джайна слишком устала за долгий нервный день, чтобы беспокоиться о ком-то, кроме себя, а этот недружелюбный громила принялся на нее пристально пялиться, что чертовски нервировало.

\- Извините, - вдруг неохотно проговорил чокнутый папаша. – Я что-то… перенервничал.  
Джайна изумленно взглянула на него – она совершенно не ждала от этого хмурого мордоворота извинений… откровенно говоря, она была уверена, что он и слов таких не знает.  
\- Дуран у меня один, - неловко проговорил ненормальный мужик и поскреб черные с проседью волосы, собранные на затылке в хитроумный пучок косичек. – Я за себя никогда так не боялся, как за него сегодня…  
Джайна вдруг сообразила, что и характерная прическа, и военная выправка этого странного дяди ей знакомы, его словно целиком списали с бравых пропагандистских плакатов «А ты обороняешь родные берега?!». Джайна скисла – на доблестных военных у нее с детства была непроходящая аллергия.

-… еще и парнишка этот, - буркнул чокнутый папаша и устало потер ладонями лицо. – Гребаный молокосос.  
\- Какой парнишка? – машинально спросила Джайна, думая о своем.  
\- Белобрысый докторишка, - ответил мужик, кивнув в сторону кабинета. – Сколько ему лет вообще? Интерн, что ли?  
Остатки симпатии и сочувствия к родителю в отчаянии бесследно растаяли.

\- Доктор Ринн отличный специалист, - холодно сказала Джайна. – Вам очень повезло его застать.  
\- А вы что, его мамочка? – фыркнул мужик, вопросительно вскинув брови, под которыми оказались неожиданно яркие и светлые голубые глаза.  
\- Вы ненормальный?! – не выдержала оскорбленная Джайна.  
Мужик насмешливо скривил губы, но ответить не успел - дверь открылась, Андуин выглянул в коридор, держа на руках малыша. На левом глазу у ребенка была здоровенная нашлепка из бинтов и пластыря, но выглядел он умытым, спокойным и даже повеселевшим.

\- А вот и мы, - жизнерадостно проговорил Андуин. – Заходите.  
Папаша тут же забрал ребенка и прижал к груди, как нервная квочка. Андуин, который наверняка слышал разговор в коридоре, улыбался с профессиональной доброжелательностью.  
\- Все совсем не страшно, - подбодрил Андуин. – Заходите, сейчас я вам все расскажу…  
Он запнулся взглядом о Джайну и виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста, я задержусь, - сказал он. – Непредвиденные обстоятельства, видишь ли.  
Джайна кивнула.

Чокнутый папашка зашел в кабинет, целуя сына в умытую щечку и нос, Андуин закрыл за ними дверь. Джайна поняла, что больше и минуты не выдержит, она не собиралась и дальше сидеть под кабинетом, дожидаясь, пока Андуин освободится. Джайна была слишком голодная и раздраженная, а от слабых медицинских запахов, витающих в пустых коридорах, немного подташнивало. Даже цветочные ароматизаторы не перебивали этот специфический больничный аромат.

Джайна решительно поднялась и одернула платье, поправила маленькую милую сумочку, висящую на плече, и зашагала к выходу. Мысленно она уже смаковала горячую пряную лапшу, которую Суншинь вытянет из свежего теста прямо при ней, с кисло-сладкими кусочками маринованной курицы или с сочной говядиной, пускающей мясные соки прямо в рот, с тушеными грибами и зеленым луком… Джайна едва не застонала и сглотнула набежавшие слюнки. Приходилось жестко держать себя в руках, чтобы не подобрать подол и не пуститься бежать к маленькой лапшичной на углу квартала, ноги сами несли к «Железной лапе».

Джайна плюхнулась на высокую табуретку с засаленной потрепанной подушкой на сиденье, давно потерявшей первоначальный цвет, и улыбнулась Суншинь, надеясь, что улыбка не выглядит голодным оскалом с капающей слюной.  
Суншинь только взглянула на нее и молча включила котелок, достала из маленького холодильника новую порцию теста, завернутого в пленку, и деловито принялась готовить лапшу.

Джайна отправила Андуину сообщение, на которое он предсказуемо не ответил, но через десять минут, когда Джайна, постанывая от блаженства, напихивалась невероятно вкусной горячей лапшой, Андуин возник из темноты, устало улыбнулся Суншинь и плюхнулся на соседнюю табуретку.  
\- Мне тоже, - негромко сказал он, душераздирающе зевнул и утомленно уронил голову на руки.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросила Джайна, с хлюпаньем запивая лапшу свиным бульоном.

Суншинь, истинная пандао, считала личным оскорблением, если посетители не чавкали ее волшебной лапшой. Джайну воспитывали в совершенно других правилах – в тех кругах, где она выросла, такие манеры были бы совершенно неприемлемы. Джайна не могла взять в толк, почему Суншинь относится к ней с возрастающим холодком, пока однажды разъяренная пандао не пригрозила ей поварешкой, возопив о черной неблагодарности и абсолютном неуважении.

\- Я в порядке, - вяло ответил Андуин и потер розовые от усталости глаза, наблюдая, как Суншинь, в неизменном синем фартуке поверх ее любимого красного платья, готовит для него лапшу. – А что?  
\- Этот чокнутый тебя больше не трогал? – обеспокоилась Джайна и отодвинула пустую пиалу.  
\- Какой чокнутый? – удивился Андуин. – Ах, этот… нет-нет, все в порядке. Он просто перенервничал, бедняжка…  
Джайна ничуть не удивилась, когда Андуин принялся петь дифирамбы отважному отцу-одиночке, который воспитывает маленького ребенка. Андуин уже и забыл, что его непочтительно трясли как грушу, он был неисправимый оптимист и за очень редким исключением не держал зла.

\- А жена где? – рассеянно спросила Джайна, поддерживая разговор из вежливости, рисовые пирожки с клубникой интересовали ее куда больше, чем какой-то чокнутый папаша.  
\- Вроде бы умерла, - ответил Андуин. – Я не стал расспрашивать.  
Джайна кивнула.  
\- А что случилось с ребенком? – спросила она, поглядывая на остатки бульона, и выливать жалко, и больше ни капли не влезет…  
\- Просто царапина, - отмахнулся Андуин. – Голова всегда сильно кровоточит.  
Джайна снова кивнула.

Суншинь поставила перед ней блюдце с рисовыми пирожками, политыми медом, а перед Андуином большущую миску горячей лапши с говядиной, посыпанную зеленью. Андуин издал какой-то хищный клекот и схватил палочки. Он ел правильно – хлюпал бульоном и громко чавкал, подбирая лапшу и нетерпеливо отправляя ее в рот, он даже рычал от удовольствия, а Суншинь смотрела на него с тихим радостным умилением, прижав пухлые руки к груди.

\- Стал тощий, как облезлый молодой хозен, - посочувствовала она и посмотрела на Джайну, гипнотизирующую взглядом пирожки.  
Андуин, к счастью, не стал спрашивать кто такой хозен, наверное, он подозревал, что сравнение ему совсем не понравится.  
\- Не могу, - призналась Джайна. – Я наелась.  
\- Надо! – строго ответила Суншинь и мигом свернула из салфетки красивый бумажный мешочек, куда вытряхнула пирожки.  
Джайна послушно убрала в сумочку, надеясь, что вспомнит о них хотя бы утром. Куда приятнее начать день с волшебных пирожков, а не с утреннего похмелья, например.

\- Как дела у твоего босса? – спросила Джайна, легонько ткнув Андуина локтем в бок.  
Он едва не поперхнулся и недовольно покосился на нее, ему явно не хотелось об этом говорить. Собственно, Гневион Десвинг и был тем редким исключением, на которое не распространялись доброта и дружелюбие Андуина.

\- Понятия не имею, - холодно ответил Андуин. – Я по-прежнему его игнорирую.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что должен подать на него в суд за домогательства? – не выдержала Джайна, которую вся эта ситуация оскорбляла.  
\- Домогательства – это когда он меня за коленку схватит, - кисло ответил Андуин. – А он пока только на свиданки зовет.  
\- Вообще-то этого достаточно… - завелась Джайна.  
\- Вообще-то мне надо на что-то жить! – перебил ее Андуин. – Он мне слишком хорошо платит.  
\- Достаточно хорошо, чтобы хватать за колени? – прищурилась Джайна.  
Андуин опустил палочки и холодно посмотрел на нее.  
\- К чему этот разговор? – хмуро спросил он. – Что ты от меня хочешь?  
Джайна заметила, что и Суншинь навострила уши, перестав надраивать тряпочкой медную кастрюльку.

\- Я беспокоюсь, - медленно проговорила Джайна. – Не хочу, чтобы тебя изнасиловали в твоем кабинете.  
Андуин громко фыркнул и снова схватил палочки.  
\- Ты переоцениваешь Десвинга, - весело сказал он и поворошил лапшу. – Он доебчивый мудак, но никакой не насильник… да и я не овечка какая-то, которую можно завалить на кушетку лапками кверху!  
\- Надеюсь на это, - сказала Джайна. – Ты слишком хорошо думаешь о людях…  
\- Лучше расскажи, как у тебя дела! – перебил ее Андуин, которому не терпелось сменить тему. – Я по тебе ужасно соскучился!

Джайна поймала задумчивый и невеселый взгляд Суншинь – маленькая пухленькая пандао всегда казалась жизнерадостной и оптимистичной, но посмотрела на Джайну умным понимающим взглядом, она тоже прекрасно знала, что мир не настолько добрый и справедливый, как хотелось бы. Андуин мог бахвалиться сколько угодно, но унизить и сломать можно любого, не обязательно для этого быть каким-то выдающимся силачом, достаточно быть редкостной сволочью, а Джайна подозревала, что молодой Десвинг относится именно к таким бессердечным особям.

\- У меня все прекрасно, - ответила Джайна, заставив себя улыбнуться.  
Андуин перестал жадно запихивать в рот лапшу и несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на нее, потом заставил себя улыбнуться. Он ни единому слову не поверил, но был слишком вежливым и слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы обозвать Джайну врунишкой.

\- Я так люблю это место, - проговорила Джайна, с нежностью погладив длинный узкий прилавок со стопкой чистых глиняных мисок на одном краю и плетеной ивовой корзинкой с салфетками на другом. – Здесь так хорошо… и вкусно.  
Суншинь расплылась в широкой самодовольной улыбке. Андуин одним большим глотком допил бульон и довольно похлопал себя по животу, сыто улыбаясь.

\- Да уж, не сравнить с тем ужасным рестораном… куда мы ходили? В «Приют фокусника»?  
\- Это была не моя идея! - принялась защищаться Джайна. – И мне там тоже не понравилось!  
\- Куда это вас понесло? – тут же ревниво спросила Суншинь, подбоченившись. – Чем там кормят?  
\- Там вообще не кормят, - скривился Андуин. – И публика мерзкая, и пожрать нечего!  
\- Зато тарелки большие-большие? – насмешливо угадала Суншинь.  
\- Да! – фыркнул Андуин. – Модный ресторан в центре… я оттуда ушел такой голодный!  
\- Это ты чек не видел, - усмехнулась Джайна и сразу пожалела, что не удержала язык за зубами.  
Андуин заметно посмурнел, тема денег была для него болезненной - он с таким трудом вылез из долгов после смерти отца... Андуин расстроился, Джайна и сама расстроилась, но, к счастью, Суншинь вовремя подпихнула Андуину блюдце с соблазнительной горкой рисовых пирожков, политых сиропом.

\- Ешь, воробушек! – категорически сказала она.  
У Андуина загорелись глаза. Джайна ему немного завидовала – Андуин сметал сладкое в чудовищных количествах, но все равно оставался худющим и мослатым, а ей приходилось строго следить за калориями, чтобы оставаться форме. С годами кул-тирасские корни все сильнее брали свое.

\- Кстати, знаешь, кто это был? – вдруг спросил Андуин, наколов пирожок на зубочистку и закинув в рот.  
\- Где?  
\- Ну в больнице, - нетерпеливо спросил Андуин, громко чавкая. - Ты ведь узнала?  
\- Кого? – переспросила Джайна.  
После прекрасного сытного ужина странная и неприятная встреча напрочь вылетела из головы.  
\- Это Тралл, - сказал Андуин. – Представляешь?  
\- … кто? – глупо спросила Джайна.  
\- Да что с тобой?! – рассердился Андуин. – Ну Тралл, военный герой… генерал Тралл!  
\- И что с того? – равнодушно спросила Джайна, пожав плечами.  
Андуин только отмахнулся, сообразив, что из этой беседы толка не выйдет, он знал, что Джайна, выросшая в потомственной семье военных, не любит военную тему.

\- Подвезти тебя домой? – вежливо спросил Андуин, распрощавшись с Суншинь.  
Джайна скептически посмотрела на побитый скейтборд, который Андуин галантно поставил перед ней.  
\- И как устоять перед таким соблазнительным предложением, - ответила она и рассмеялась.  
Андуин заулыбался.  
\- Хочешь покататься, тетя Джайна? – спросил он. – Я тебя за ручку подержу!  
\- Если я сломаю ноги – это будет очень-очень некстати, - вздохнула Джайна. – Но давай.

К счастью, кленовая аллея уже опустела, прохладный ночной ветерок гонял мелкий мусор и ранние опавшие листья. Джайна подобрала платье и с опаской стала на скейт, который немедленно уехал от нее, а она благополучно свалилась Андуину в руки.  
\- Полегче, помедленней, - посоветовал Андуин. – Расслабься, не бойся, я держу…  
Он ловко поймал и придержал скейт одной ногой и, успокаивающе приговаривая, бесцеремонно водрузил Джайну на доску.  
\- О-ой! – только и проговорила она, чувствуя, что коленки дрожат, а подмышки намокли.  
\- Все отлично, ты прекрасно справляешься, - подбадривал Андуин. – Вот так… супер! А теперь ногой легонечко…  
\- Как ты на нем ездишь… - проворчала Джайна, стараясь не упасть, не запутаться платьем в колесиках скейта и не цепляться за Андуина, словно утопающая.

Кое-как, со скрипом и пыхтением, они проехали аллею до конца, и Джайна с облегчением слезла со скейта.  
\- Дальше, пожалуй, я на машине, - сказала она, разгладив складки на платье. – Спасибо, это был незабываемый опыт, но больше не хочу!  
Андуин искренне рассмеялся и обнял ее, поцеловав в висок.  
\- Звони мне, - попросила Джайна. – И если этот обмудок что-то предпримет с твоими коленками…  
Андуин закатил глаза.  
\- Я похож на беспомощную принцессу? – скептически поинтересовался он.  
Джайна открыла рот… и закрыла, ничего не сказав. Андуин только внешне был немножко женоподобный из-за длинных светлых волос, собранных в хвост, и худобы, да и то – лишь на первый взгляд и со спины. Он мог казаться заечкой и лапонькой, но Джайна слишком хорошо его знала, у Андуина был стальной стержень несгибаемой воли и упорства, который позволил ему выстоять перед лицом навалившихся несчастий.

Андуин терпеливо убедился, что она без всяких происшествий доберется до припаркованной машины, помахал на прощание рукой, повернулся и укатил в темноту так быстро и ловко, что Джайна ощутила себя неуклюжей коровой, подумав о своей попытке овладеть скейтом. Впрочем, Андуин катался с двенадцати лет, как только Вариан подарил ему первый скейт… а потом отвез в больницу с первым переломом руки, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, и это был далеко не последний перелом.

Джайна уставилась на руль невидящим взглядом. Ох, Вариан… как же тебя не хватает твоим друзьям и твоему сыну… Она всхлипнула, но немедленно взяла себя в руки и завела машину – нечего разводить сырость, дома ждет голодный кот и недопитая бутылка вина в холодильнике, а завтра будет новый день с новыми проблемами, которые необходимо решать.

… Элементаль отчаянно заорал еще до того, как она открыла дверь, жалуясь на одиночество, и привычно попытался вскарабкаться ей на ногу, стоило Джайне зайти домой. Элементаль и в котячестве был довольно круглым и толстожопым, а уж вырос-то в здоровенного котяру. Джайна поскорее наклонилась и взяла его на руки, пока он не разодрал ей чулки в бесплодных попытках забраться на голову.  
Элементаль громко урчал и ластился, демонстрируя, как ужасненько скучал и страдал, хотя Джайна прекрасно знала, что он сладко продрых весь день на ее кровати, свернувшись на подушке без разрешения, сволочь мохнатая. И все-таки выслушивать нежности от кота было приятно, хоть кто-то ждал ее дома и искренне радовался ее возвращению.

Джайна подошла к панорамному окну в гостиной и принялась рассеянно рассматривать ночной Штормград, почесывая кота за ухом. Руки быстро устали от его веса, но Элементаль даже не думал слезать, он нежно терся щекой о подбородок Джайны и щекотал усами, то и дело заглядывая в лицо круглыми голубыми глазищами.

Андуин не смог расстаться с домом, в котором вырос, и остался жить в Старом Городе – Джайна подозревала, что налоги, коммуналка и постоянный ремонт сжирают львиную долю его заработка. Джайне никогда не нравились старые кварталы, несмотря на престижность и архитектурную красоту: из-за близкого соседства с каналами на узких темных улочках было сыро, муниципалитет неохотно занимался поддержанием красоты, поэтому с роскошными образцами средневековой готики соседствовали полнейшие развалюхи в аварийном состоянии. В старых домах регулярно отключали воду, то и дело выбивало пробки, а ближайшая прачечная находилась в соседнем квартале. Такое себе удовольствие от жизни в самом центре…  
Бизнес давно перебрался в торговый квартал, а состоятельные люди обзавелись уютными особнячками в пригороде за портом, так что Старый Город превратился в туристическое место, в обитель модных кофеен и дорогих магазинов.

Джайна, в общем-то, не испытывала к Штормграду особой любви. Она купила себе прекрасную новенькую студию там, где было выгодно покупать недвижимость, если не желаешь каждый день кататься из пригорода – в одной из высоток с видом на Соборную площадь. Джайна любила Даларан… раньше. Но после Кельтаса, после Артаса, после катастрофической неудачи с «Терамором» ей больше не хотелось возвращаться в Даларан, у шумной столицы было одно неоспоримое преимущество – в Штормграде всем было наплевать на всех, а в Даларане слишком уж любили посплетничать.

Элементаль заворчал, - Джайна нечаянно обняла его слишком сильно, - вырвался из рук и плюхнулся на пол, гордо задрал хвост и с достоинством ушел. Джайна принялась раздеваться, попутно покормила кота, бросила несвежее платье в корзину для белья, - утром придет экономка, так что надо бы убрать в сейф документы «Дочери Морей», нечего оставлять деловые бумаги, где попало, - с удивлением достала из сумочки непонятный помятый бумажный пакет и вспомнила про пирожки, учуяв сладковатый аромат.  
Элементаль чавкал в своей миске так громко и жадно, словно кого-то живьем жрал. Джайна соблазнилась и съела один сладкий пирожок, дожидаясь, пока наберется горячая ванна. Несмотря на долгожданную встречу с Андуином, ради которой пришлось перепланировать всю неделю, она чувствовала себя несчастной, одинокой и опустошенной. Даже проверила календарик цикла, очень уж неожиданно накатила тоска.

Элементаль залез на тумбу и свесил голову, то и дело жалобно спрашивая, зачем она залезла в воду и не собирается ли утопиться? Задремавшая Джайна встрепенулась от его пронзительного вопля и неохотно выбралась из воды, обнаружив, что порядком намочила волосы, собранные в тяжелую косу. Пришлось расплетаться и сушить голову.

Услышав хлопок холодильника, Элементаль соскользнул с подушки и, заплетаясь в лапах, поспешил проверить, что она достала.  
\- Ты такое не ешь, - строго сказала Джайна, показав ему бутылку розового манавина.  
Элементаль плюхнулся на задницу и посмотрел глупыми глазами, будто подозревал, что Джайна прячет от него вкусняшку в секретной запасной паре рук. Джайна усмехнулась и принялась резать сыр, предложив коту маленький кусочек.

Они устроились перед окном, прямо на полу – Джайна поленилась идти за бокалом, рассудив, что никто все равно не увидит, как привычно она хлещет вино прямо из горлышка, закусывая сыром из тарелки, вокруг которой хищно крутился Элементаль, пытаясь стащить ломтик.  
К концу бутылки Джайна ощутила себя достаточно пьяной и достаточно несчастной для бурных слез. Она некстати вспомнила о грубости, которую к ней проявил незнакомый мужчина, и разрыдалась от запоздалой злости и жалости к себе. Ух, сейчас она бы ответила этому подонку! Сейчас она нашла бы подходящие слова, чтобы морально уничтожить нахала!

Элементаль добрался до сыра, схватил ломтик потолще и тут же умчался под защиту дивана, но Джайна не обратила никакого внимания на его диверсию - она рыдала, обнимая себя за голые колени. Забытая бутылка укатилась, оставляя розовые лужицы на светлом паркете, гирлянда на стене мерцала золотистыми огоньками, и казалось, что ночной город переливается разноцветными огнями ей в такт.


	2. Chapter 2

\- … больше вопросов не имею, - проговорил Гневион, приятно улыбаясь и по очереди осматривая врачей, сидящих за длинным овальным столом совещаний. – Если у вас нет вопросов, коллеги, я вас больше не задерживаю... кстати, Майла, классный свитер!  
Майла предсказуемо хихикнула и машинально одернула тонкий красно-коричневый свитерок, расшитый пайеточными оленями. Андуин едва не закатил глаза от скепсиса, но вовремя заметил, что Гневион смотрит на него в упор, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
\- Доктор Ринн, задержитесь, пожалуйста, - попросил Гневион. – К вам есть вопросы.  
Андуин заставил себя вежливо улыбнуться, хотя заметил, что доктор Сангвинар и Мойра Тауриссан обменялись выразительными взглядами.

Андуину ужасно хотелось вскочить и заорать «Я с ним не сплю!», но он держал себя в руках, изображая полнейшее безразличие - просто учредитель больницы желает разъяснить какие-то рабочие вопросы… и нечего так переглядываться и понимающе улыбаться! Андуин заметил, что Майла тоже пялится на него с неподдельным интересом, и мысленно вздохнул - с этой станется открыть тотализатор на его задницу… если она еще не открыла, у Майлы тормозов не было. И почему всех так интересовало, с кем спит Десвинг… Андуина вот совершенно не интересовало, кто с кем спит, у него своих дел и забот хватало. 

Он перебрался на кожаный диван, дожидаясь, пока коллеги выйдут из кабинета. Диван был скользкий, холодный и неудобный, зато подальше от Гневиона, восседающего во главе стола… но, к досаде Андуина, Десвинг немедленно поднялся, одернув пиджак, и пересел на диван, придвинувшись так близко, что почти прикоснулся коленом к колену Андуина.   
«Надо же было так глупо себя запереть в глухом углу, – раздраженно подумал Андуин. – Кретин!» 

\- Мне показали записи видеонаблюдения, - с тревогой проговорил Гневион, наклонившись к нему. – Почему ты не сказал, что на тебя напали?!  
От него приятно пахло шоколадным табаком и теплым сладковатым запахом ванили и мускатного ореха. Андуин раньше считал, что это типично женские ароматы, но Гневиону, с его знойной внешностью, огненными глазами и смоляными непослушными волосами, удивительным образом шло. 

\- Кто напал? – изумился Андуин. – Когда?  
Гневион взволнованно всматривался в его лицо, хмуря густые брови, потом положил руку на плечо и легонько сжал.  
\- Андуин, мне наплевать, что он военный герой или какая-то шишка, - проникновенно сказал он. – Твоя безопасность… безопасность моих врачей для меня важнее!  
\- Ах, ты об этом! – сообразил Андуин и деликатно убрал чужую ладонь с плеча. – Не переживай, это просто недоразумение, у меня нет к генералу никаких претензий.  
\- Зато у меня есть, - возразил Гневион. – Я так просто с рук не спущу!  
\- Только меня не замешивай, ладно? – попросил Андуин. – Не хочу, чтобы меня считали злопамятной паскудой.  
Гневион задумчиво взглянул на него и потеребил конец длинного бордового галстука в рубчик. 

\- Но ты в порядке? – спросил он и снова положил руку Андуину на плечо. – Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь рассказать мне, если что-то случится?   
У Андуина кулаки зачесались двинуть ему в челюсть так, чтоб зубы брызнули во все стороны. Ну да, ну да! Теперь-то как запел! Всегда можешь прийти! Всегда можешь рассказать! Лживый двуличный ублюдок! Лицемерная кудрявая сволочь!

Андуин заставил себя разжать кулаки и улыбнуться.  
\- Конечно, - сказал он. – Я в порядке, честно. Спасибо за беспокойство.   
Он поднялся, деликатно отпихнув коленом ногу Гневиона, и с преувеличенной озабоченностью посмотрел на часы.   
\- Если это все, то мне надо идти, - сказал Андуин. – Ко мне вот-вот явится пациент…  
Вообще-то, это было наглейшее вранье, но Андуин надеялся, что мистер Десвинг не следит за его расписанием. Не может же он контролировать график каждого врача? 

\- Тут неподалеку открылся неплохой ресторан, - вдруг сказал Гневион, поглядывая снизу вверх. – Там вроде симпатично, дворфийская кухня… что думаешь?  
\- Ты хочешь провести там корпоратив? – спросил Андуин, прикидываясь дурачком. – Хорошая идея! Я уверен, что Мойра обрадуется! Да и Магни тоже…  
\- Нет, я имел в виду… - Гневион на пару секунд замялся. – Может, сходим вдвоем? Мы с тобой?  
\- Оу! – сказал Андуин. – Ох…  
Гневион молча и терпеливо смотрел на него, машинально ослабив тугой узел галстука. 

\- Слушай, я бы с удовольствием, но я только-только записался на курсы вязания, - принялся пояснять Андуин. – Не хотелось бы пропускать основы, сам понимаешь…  
\- Курсы вязания? – удивился Гневион. – Зачем?  
\- Мелкая моторика, - лаконично ответил Андуин.  
Гневион, благополучно похоронивший карьеру хирурга ради многомиллионного наследства и администраторской должности, лишь коротко кивнул.   
«Он был бы отличным хирургом, - вдруг подумал Андуин. – Соображает он очень быстро, а кого-нибудь прирезать для него и сейчас не проблема».  
\- Мне пока сложно куда-то выбраться вечером, - сказал Андуин с виноватой улыбкой.   
\- Может, в кино на выходных? – с надеждой спросил Гневион.   
\- Да, было бы неплохо, - ответил Андуин и решил, что просто выключит телефон. – Я сообщу ближе к делу, хорошо?  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Гневион и посмотрел на Андуина сияющими глазами.

Андуину стало не по себе: он презирал и ненавидел Десвинга, не верил ему ни на йоту, но такие взгляды просто выбивали его из колеи. Как будто Гневион действительно искренне обрадовался, как будто он поверил, что Андуин куда-то с ним пойдет… да Андуин скорее проведет выходные в приюте для бездомных с бомжами и наркоманами, чем отправится на свидание с Десвингом!

Андуин натянуто улыбнулся и ушел, кивнув на прощание строгой секретарше Десвинга, но сразу же наткнулся на Майлу, задумчиво изучающую ассортимент шоколадок в вендинговом аппарате.   
\- Как дела? – рассеянно спросила Майла. – О чем поговорили?  
\- Классный свитер, - уклончиво ответил Андуин.   
Майла скептически хмыкнула и окинула сканирующим взглядом от макушки до кроссовок, словно хотела найти следы безудержного порока, которому Андуин предавался с Десвингом целых пять минут.

\- Нашему боссу нечем заняться в выходные, - сказал Андуин. – Пригласи его в кино.  
\- Это какая-то проверка? – настороженно спросила Майла, забыв про шоколадки. – В глаза вцепишься, если соглашусь?  
\- Ха-ха, - кисло ответил Андуин. – Я совершенно серьезно, он тебе не откажет.  
\- Почему это? – удивилась Майла и спохватилась, услышав писк из аппарата, торопливо набрала шифр и принялась доставать упавшую на поддон шоколадку.   
\- Ты симпатичная, - сказал Андуин, пожав плечами. – В его вкусе.   
Майла долго смотрела на него, рассеянно похлопывая себя по бедру шоколадкой.

\- Мальчики, если вы поссорились, не надо никого впутывать, – наконец, сказала она. – Разбирайтесь сами!  
\- Мы не вместе, – сказал Андуин ей в спину. – Он не мой парень!  
\- Так исправь это, пригласи босса в кино, - огрызнулась Майла и ушла в гериатрический кабинет, громко хлопнув дверью.   
Андуин вздохнул и поплелся к себе, но потом спохватился и вернулся обратно к вендинговому аппарату, выбрав себе пачку шоколадного печенья и большую порцию сладкого порошкового кофе. 

\- Поссорились? – вкрадчиво спросили у него за спиной медовым голоском.   
Андуин подпрыгнул от неожиданности и едва не выронил стаканчик.   
\- А, доктор Сангвинар, - промямлил он. – Я не услышал, как вы подошли.  
\- Проверь слух! - фыркнула доктор Сангвинар, щуря зеленые глаза.  
Доктор Валира Сангвинар была ослепительно красивой блондинкой… ей бы в кино сниматься или податься в фотомодели! Но вопреки кукольной внешности, доктор Сангвинар была еще и невероятно умная тетка с научными исследованиями и солидным весом в ученом мире, Андуин читал все ее публикации, хотя это был совсем не его профиль. Андуин восхищался и даже немного благоговел… но на безопасном расстоянии - доктор Сангвинар была невероятно ядовитой на язык и не очень приятной в личном общении.

\- Так что случилось, доктор Ринн? – доброжелательно спросила Сангвинар, улыбаясь улыбкой голодной крокодилицы.   
\- А? Что? – спросил Андуин, наивно хлопая глазами. – Ничего. А что-то случилось?  
Валира прищурила похолодевшие глаза. Андуин, вежливо улыбаясь, просочился мимо нее, почти не дыша, и поскорее унес ноги… это не Майла, эта мадам распотрошит от макушки до пяток и даже не вспотеет.

Андуин захлопнул дверь своего кабинета и прижался к ней спиной для надежности, с грустью посмотрел в полупустой стаканчик с остывшим кофе, но не решился возвращаться обратно за новой порцией. Андуин выглянул в окно и прикинул, как бы ему незаметно сбежать из больницы, чтобы не пришлось проходить мимо кабинета Десвинга… например выпрыгнуть со второго этажа прямиком на припаркованную машину Гневиона – невероятно стильную обтекаемую красную «МехАуди».   
Чаще всего Гневион катался на такси, а не на своей статусной крошке, он вроде бы тоже жил где-то неподалеку в Старом Городе… интересно, почему он до сих пор не перебрался на окраину в роскошный особняк? Наверное, когда-нибудь женится и переедет. 

Андуин живо представил рядом с ним кого-то вроде Майлы – милую маленькую женушку с большими глазами и доброй улыбкой… или статусную красивую блондинку с высокой грудью и ногами от ушей. Если верить светской хронике, которую Андуин никогда не читал, мистер Десвинг предпочитал исключительно блондинок.   
… у Андуина окончательно испортилось настроение. Он вылил переслащенный кофе в раковину и долго мыл липкие руки, стараясь смыть не только кофейные разводы, но и воспоминания десятилетней давности. 

Впрочем, изображать паркур и сбегать через окно не пришлось – через двадцать минут Десвинг остановился у машины, удерживая плечом телефон и придерживая под мышкой черный портфель с алыми застежками. Гневион говорил с кем-то по телефону и рассеянно хлопал по карманам пиджака, скроенного точно по фигуре, пытаясь найти ключи от тачки. Он поднял голову и посмотрел прямиком на окно офтальмологического кабинета – Андуин едва сдержал порыв отпрянуть, как будто его застигли за каким-то преступлением; он и сам не знал, зачем пялится, словно ему делать больше нечего. 

Гневион сверкнул белозубой улыбкой, Андуин заставил себя дружелюбно помахать в ответ, Гневион тоже махнул рукой, выронил портфель, наклонился за ним, выронил из кармана ключи, подобрал ключи, подобрал портфель, выронил телефон… Андуин осознал, что прямо-таки утробно хрюкает, наблюдая за этой пантомимой и пытаясь сдержать смех. Гневион тяжело вздохнул, открыл машину и закинул портфель на пассажирское сиденье, потом забросил туда же телефон, не заботясь, куда тот приземлится, нервно поправил волосы и взглянул на Андуина.   
Андуин одобрительно показал ему большой палец – молодец, справился, тебе бы задачки решать про козла, волка и капусту, умник… вернее, в случае Десвинга, про козла, козла и козла. Гневион улыбнулся ему и сел в машину, Андуин увидел, как в салоне вспыхнул на пару секунд огонек зажигалки, потом Гневион уехал, а Андуин со спокойной совестью отправился домой. 

… электричества, конечно же, не было. Опять. Андуин безнадежно пощелкал в полной темноте бесполезным переключателем и дал себе твердое слово, что на этих выходных совершенно точно займется старыми проводами. Он даже ужин не мог себе приготовить! Даже чайник не мог вскипятить на маленькой плитке с двумя электрическими конфорками. Андуин тяжело вздохнул, подхватил скейт и поплелся добывать себе пропитание.

Он устроился на полупустой набережной, освещенной фонарями. Гуляющие парочки уже разошлись, разъехались скейтеры и велосипедисты, время от времени из аллеи выглядывали собачники, но вскоре исчезли и они. Набережная опустела и затихла, только на другом берегу широкого канала полоскались флаги над королевским замком, и на мосту с зычным гиканьем менялся караул. Прожекторы, освещающие старую каменную крепость, отражались в темной воде. 

Андуин улегся на скамейку, свернув из капюшона подобие подушки, и развернул бумажный пакет с теплыми сэндвичами из индейки. Днем бы налетели жадные чайки, требуя поделиться, еще до того, как он притронулся к бумаге, но ночью было тихо и спокойно, только вода плескалась в канале, да время от времени проплывали мимо яхты, освещенные гирляндами и фонариками. Андуин поставил горячий бумажный стакан с кофе себе на грудь и уставился в беззвездное сине-сиреневое небо, заложив руки за голову. 

Если бы Майла Круторог когда-нибудь спросила серьезно, мол, что на самом деле происходит между тобой и Десвингом, Андуин бы честно ответил – когда-то давно мы встречались, и он меня предал, когда был мне нужен сильнее всего. 

… мы познакомились на третьем курсе, - вспомнил Андуин. – Хотя я видел его и раньше, он был смешной и тощий самонадеянный одиночка, только-только отпустил жидкую черную бороденку и считал, что ему идет модный тюрбан, хотя на самом деле тюрбан только подчеркивал худые и узкие плечи.  
Гневион был похож на ощипанного птенца, слишком рано выброшенного из гнезда… но оказался умным и ехидным, с ошеломительным чувством юмора, с ним было так весело и приятно, что Андуин быстро перестал обращать внимание на его своеобразную внешность.   
Андуин не собирался с ним встречаться, ему вообще нравились блондины, как и он сам… тем более они и виделись слишком редко, Андуин выбрал офтальмологию, а Гневион – хирургию, но постепенно Андуин осознал, что все окружающие почему-то воспринимают их парой. Гневион нравился ему все сильнее, и то, что происходило между ними, явно выходило за рамки дружбы… а внешность уже не имела никакого значения. 

«Мы начали встречаться, словно в шутку, - подумал Андуин. – Мне было нечем заняться, так что я насильно усадил его на стул и сказал, что сделаю красавчиком, и принялся пинцетом подравнивать густые брови, а Гневион послушно терпел, положив руки на колени, как хороший мальчик, и вздрагивал от боли. А потом, когда я разливался соловьем, как на него западут все девчонки в округе, он вдруг перебил меня…»

\- А ты? – хрипло и нервно спросил Гневион, подняв голову. – Ты бы запал?  
Одна бровь у него уже выглядела прилично, но из другой во все стороны торчали буйные волоски. На левой щеке розовело раздражение от бритвы, под глазами темнели синяки от бессонной ночи и зубрежки. 

«Я рассмеялся и сказал, что я на него уже запал, - с горечью вспомнил Андуин. – А он заулыбался и ответил, что девчонки ему совсем не нужны, потому что он тоже на меня запал. Я стащил с него идиотский тюрбан и взъерошил обеими руками непослушные жесткие кудри, а он несмело обнял меня за талию и попытался поцеловать, но я нечаянно воткнул ему пинцет в бровь, так что вместо поцелуев мы полночи останавливали хлещущую кровь… интересно, остался шрам? Никогда не обращал внимания».

Теперь-то Гневион почти не походил на того нескладного мальчика, каким Андуин его запомнил, из гадкого утенка вылупился прекрасный черный лебедь… вернее, черный дракон, хищный и умный, широкоплечий, с узкой талией и длинными ногами. Он не прятал густые непослушные волосы под чалму и не стеснялся необычно заостренных ушей, наоборот, повесил вызывающе крупные золотые серьги.

«Красивый… и очень богатый, - с ожесточением подумал Андуин и метко забросил в урну пустой стаканчик из-под кофе. – Может, если бы мы все-таки переспали, он бы меня тогда не бросил?»  
Лежать и грустить стало слишком холодно, от воды повеяло стылой сыростью, Андуин поднялся и натянул капюшон почти до бровей, машинально крутанул колесики скейта. 

«Все складывалось слишком хорошо, - мрачно думал Андуин, уставившись в темные глубокие воды канала. – Я должен был догадаться, что грядет буря… не бывает так хорошо! Мы ходили на свиданки и на пикники, целовались в кинотеатрах на последнем ряду, сначала неумело и слюняво, а потом приятно и сладко. Держались за ручки, и это не было потно и противно, это было здорово, а один раз даже подрочили друг другу на заднем сиденье его старой тачки. Мы никуда не спешили и верили, что у нас вся жизнь впереди»   
… Гневион хотел стать хирургом, ему не терпелось кого-нибудь покромсать, - Андуин усмехнулся, вспомнив, какие смешные злодейские гримасы корчил Гневион, потрясая воображаемым тесаком.

Андуин попытался вспомнить, о чем мечтал он сам… наверняка о чем-то детском, нелепом и наивном, а почему-то вспоминалось, как ему отдали урну с прахом отца. То есть с прахом того, что осталось от его отца, а Андуин зачем-то поддался ненормальному любопытству, открыл крышку и посмотрел, сколько осталось на донышке. От шока у него в голове все перемешалось, он перестал соображать, что делает.

А потом начался кошмар, который затянулся на несколько лет – на порог явились кредиторы и «друзья» отца, как они себя называли, и все они хотели денег, постоянно требовали страшные суммы, несколько раз Андуин возвращался домой и видел, что все перевернуто вверх ногами, то ли что-то искали, то ли просто угрожали.  
Андуин перестал спать и сходил с ума на трех подработках, метался как затравленный заяц, пытаясь расплатиться с долгами отца и наконец-то избавиться от визитеров. Несколько раз его избили, пару раз едва не изуродовали, а один раз люди в черных масках чуть не повесили его на трубе в его собственной ванной, а Андуин даже не знал за что. 

Он бросил университет и начал подумывать в самом деле вскрыть вены, потому что жить в вечном страхе было невозможно, если бы не тетя Джайна, Магни Бронзобород или дядя Седогрив, настоящие друзья отца, наверное, он бы сломался и покончил с собой. Джайна Праудмур дала ему денег, а дядя Седогрив денег не дал, но каким-то образом, - Андуин не хотел знать каким именно, - разобрался с людьми, которые возникали из ниоткуда и требовали возврата мифических долгов.   
Когда Андуина перестали преследовать и запугивать, Магни Бронзобород использовал обширные связи и помог ему восстановиться в университете. Гневион там уже не учился… он вообще был намного умнее, чем казался, и сразу же отвалился, когда понял, что пахнет жареным и Андуин вляпался в какие-то неприятности. Он не звонил и не приезжал, бесследно потерялся и оставил Андуина самостоятельно разбираться с навалившимся дерьмом. Андуин, прошедший все круги ада, конечно же, прекрасно понимал… не то чтобы он простил или забыл, как его бросили с беззащитной спиной, но понимал, что своя шкура оказалась Гневиону дороже.

Собственно, Андуин о нем быстро забыл, а через несколько лет он случайно узнал, что его несостоявшийся бывший превратился в мультимиллионера, прямо как долбаная Золушка: настоящий папаша Гневиона оказался знаменитым политиком и бизнесменом, Гневион унаследовал колоссальное состояние, на которое немедленно накинулась новообретенная родня, какие-то побочные тетушки, двоюродные братья и прочая шелупонь. Гневион с кем-то долго судился, от кого-то откупился… Андуин даже вчитываться не стал, в тот момент богатая жизнь была так далека от него, что иногда он всерьез раздумывал своровать картофельные очистки из ближайшей забегаловки, чтобы хоть что-то пожрать.

«… а потом этот мудак явился именно в тот момент, когда я отчаянно искал работу, - продолжал вспоминать Андуин. – Приехал на дорогой тачке, в дизайнерских шмотках, сытый, красивый и ухоженный, с наручными часами, которые стоили больше, чем вся моя квартира. Жаль, что я сразу не дал ему по зубам, как хотелось… и хорошо, что не врезал, потому что он предложил мне работу, и я согласился. А что он подумал, когда увидел меня в бедственном положении – вот это меня совершенно не ебет…» 

Андуин поежился, его пробило мелкой дрожью от макушки до пяток то ли от горьких воспоминаний, то ли от ночного стылого ветра. Он старательно отряхнул штаны от крошек и мусора, бросил доску на асфальт и оттолкнулся ногой. 

«Меня растили как принца, я никогда не интересовался, откуда берутся деньги на мои хотелки, - угрюмо подумал Андуин, ловко лавируя на доске. – Это я должен был приехать на дорогущей тачке, в стильных шмотках, и милосердно протянуть руку помощи в качестве благотворительности, меня для этого воспитывали. Почему все пошло не так?»

Он машинально пощелкал выключателем, - из головы напрочь вылетело, что света нет, - и достал зажигалку. Андуин давно уже расставил по всей квартире толстые восковые свечи, только иногда забывал их менять, когда они догорали до конца.   
О горячей воде не приходилось и мечтать, Андуин выдохнул и решительно забрался под ледяные струи душа. 

«Почему я еще не продал эту богом проклятую квартиру?!» – раздраженно подумал Андуин, стуча зубами и кутаясь в сырое полотенце.  
Свечки трепетали, с холодной сушилки уныло свисала сырая пижамная футболка. Андуин торопливо затушил свечи и забрался в ледяную постель, завернувшись в одеяло с головой и поджимая колени к груди. Потихоньку он надышал тепло и согрелся, высунул голову – глаза привыкли к слабому свету уличных фонарей, в спальне витал слабый запах остывшего воска.

Несмотря на усталость, Андуин долго лежал без сна, разглядывая потолок с осыпающейся лепниной, давно не знавшей покраски и свежей штукатурки. Если продать большую, хоть и запущенную квартиру в центре – можно купить новенькую студию где-нибудь неподалеку от Джайны, с дизайнерским ремонтом и стильной мебелью. Джайна, кстати, и советовала бежать отсюда со всех ног, но Андуин просто не мог бросить дом, за который столько бился, несмотря на ужасные условия. От дружной счастливой семьи Риннов ничего не осталось, только притихшая квартира, в которой теперь жил один Андуин в окружении призраков и осколков былого счастья.

Он услышал далекий бой часов на ратуше, неохотно выбрался из постели и порылся в комоде, пока не нашел жестяную коробку с успокоительными запасами. Разноцветные таблетки Андуин убрал обратно, все же ему было не настолько хреново, а пакетик с травкой достал - тупить в потолок с косячком было намного приятнее  
Андуин подпихнул под затылок подушку и лениво подумал, что надо поискать в холодильнике что-нибудь вроде йогурта… хотя йогурт, который он купил на прошлой неделе, наверняка давно скис. Может, где-нибудь завалялась пачка лапши или хотя бы жухлое яблоко? Надо было нормально пожрать, а не бутербродом на скорую руку… 

Андуин поймал себя на том, что рассеянно поглаживает член через пижамные штаны. Ему и дрочить-то особо не хотелось, он слишком устал и больше хотел жрать, чем кончить, но все равно трогать себя было приятно, даже без возбуждения. Андуин задрал высохшую футболку до подмышек и провел ладонью по груди, потеребил штанги в проколотых сосках… проколы давно уже не болели, ранки затянулись, Андуин подумывал заменить сережки на крупные тяжелые колечки, но такие украшения уже не спрятать под одеждой, так что приходилось придумывать другие способы причинить себе боль.   
Андуин не был каким-то легкомысленным кретином, который режет руки на заметных местах, не хватало еще потерять работу и в дурку попасть… но он всерьез задумался о сережке на мошонке – надеялся, что до такого не дойдет, и все же ноющее чувство вины и подспудный страх перед мирным затишьем не отпускали, а боль отлично успокаивала и стала привычной спутницей жизни, от которой Андуину становилось легче. Эту боль он контролировал, он сам ее провоцировал и сам себе причинял. Лучше он, чем кто-то другой…

Он вдруг вспомнил солнечный четверг, который случился много лет назад, Андуин был уверен, что давно похоронил в памяти тот день, как и все другие радостные дни, а неожиданно всплыло, да в таких подробных деталях, что Андуин даже не ожидал.

… Гневион заметно смутился и от этого язвил в два раза больше обычного, то и дело предательски краснея и стряхивая с штанин несуществующие крошки.   
\- Расслабься, детка, для меня это тоже первое в жизни свидание на пледе, - насмешкой проговорил Андуин. – Мы сделаем это впервые… одновременно.   
Гневион растерянно посмотрел на него и неожиданно успокоился, заулыбался и достал из рюкзака полупустой термос с крепким кофе.

Гневион удобно опирался спиной на их рюкзаки, а Андуин уютно устроился между его раздвинутых ног, привалившись спиной к груди. Гневион нерешительно обнял его, сцепив руки поверх солнечного сплетения, и время от времени почти невесомо стеснительно прикасался губами к уху.  
У Андуина разыгрался аппетит - он жевал сэндвич, запивая кофе, и разглагольствовал, Гневион внимал, положив подбородок ему на плечо и хмыкая. От него пахло дешевыми фруктовыми духами, которые ему совершенно не подходили, Андуин оборвал себя на полуслове.

\- Смени одеколон, - посоветовал он, похлопав Гневиона по колену.   
Гневион удивленно хмыкнул и попытался отодвинуться, но спасаться ему было некуда.   
\- А что такое? – спросил он, хмурясь. – Тебе не нравится?  
\- Просто не твой запах, - дипломатично пояснил Андуин. – Тебе нужно что-то пряное и сладкое… ваниль, может быть, или корица.  
\- Это ведь женские запахи, – удивился Гневион.  
\- Не умничай, а слушай умного человека, - назидательно проговорил Андуин.  
\- Это тебя, что ли? – фыркнул Гневион и охнул, чувствительно получив локтем в ребра. – Ладно, ладно!  
Андуин извернулся в его объятиях и бесцеремонно сунул Гневиону в рот половинку сэндвича. Гневион замычал и принялся жевать, Андуин нежно поцеловал его в испачканные соусом губы. 

«… похоже, он меня послушал, - подумал сонный Андуин, лениво вытерев забрызганную руку о край одеяла. – Я был прав, ему действительно подходят тяжелые сладкие запахи»

Ему вдруг стало до слез жалко, что он не может больше лежать с Гневионом на клетчатом пледе в мягкой траве, под теплым летним солнцем, слушать стрекот кузнечиков и захватывающие байки с хирургической кафедры. Андуин ненавидел Десвинга всей душой… и так сильно тосковал по тем временам, когда им было хорошо вдвоем. Андуину ужасно не хватало простого человеческого тепла, чтобы его заботливо гладили по волосам и брали за руку нежной вспотевшей ладонью… у Андуина вообще-то тоже ладони потели, когда он волновался, так что в этом не было ничего противного, это было трогательно и приятно!

Первая полудетская любовь растаяла как дым, превратившись во вполне конкретную взрослую глухую ненависть, а прекрасный принц превратился в хищное чудовище. Волшебный замок оказался фата-морганой, белый принц стал нищим, черный принц стал коварным драконом, который внимательно следил за каждым шагом, надеясь, что Андуин оступится. Тут и сказочке конец, только «долго и счастливо» так и не наступило.  
«Жаль, что мы не остались навсегда в золотом июльском закате, - грустно подумал Андуин, всхлипнул и подтянул колени к груди, закрываясь от жестокого мира. – И нас теченьем далеко от дома унесло…»


	3. Chapter 3

\- Доброе утро, коллеги! – жизнерадостно проговорил Гневион и открыл рабочий ноутбук. – Надеюсь, ваши выходные прошли интересней, чем мои…  
Он неожиданно зевнул, едва успев воспитанно прикрыть рот ладонью, и смущенно засмеялся. В ответ раздались доброжелательные понимающие смешки, сонная и мрачная Мойра отсалютовала полупустым стаканом с кофе, Майла тоже раззевалась, прикрывая лицо руками.

Андуин мрачно подумал, что врачи, которые работают на Десвинга, его по-настоящему любят и уважают – они ведь не знали, какой он на самом деле, они видели, в первую очередь, доктора и коллегу, а уж потом – бизнесмена и богача. Все они были профессионалами, очень умными людьми, влюбленными в свое дело… но только Андуин по-настоящему знал, что Десвингу нельзя доверять. Другие врачи, наверное, искренне верили, что Десвинг будет биться насмерть за каждого из них, и сделает все возможное, чтобы больница процветала… впрочем, даже Андуин неохотно признавал, что в этом есть доля истины. Десвинг действительно не жалел денег на оборудование и сманивал к себе лучших специалистов, он все делал для процветания «Аспектов жизни». Андуин раньше считал, что тот наиграется и забросит больницу как надоевшую игрушку, ради светской жизни и безделья, но для Гневиона это по-прежнему было важно. 

Андуин так глубоко погрузился в раздумья, что прослушал все новости и не сразу понял, что утренняя планерка завершается: Майла, сияя как начищенная золотая монетка, вскочила и убежала, не дожидаясь окончания совещания, Андуин так и не понял, чему она так обрадовалась. Ему было неловко переспрашивать, так что Андуин решил, что потом как-нибудь аккуратно выспросит.   
Он дождался, пока все начнут подниматься, встал, и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Гневион мельком прикоснулся к его локтю и негромко сказал «Задержись», и тут же отвлекся на вопрос подошедшего Магни. У Андуина немедленно испортилось настроение: меньше всего ему хотелось начинать рабочий день с навязчивого босса, Андуин бы лучше выпил кофе и что-нибудь перекусил. Он демонстративно взглянул на часы, но до первого пациента по записи оставалось целых полчаса, а совсем уж борзеть и нагло врать в глаза начальству Андуин побаивался, так что ему оставалось только подчиниться.

Просторный кабинет постепенно опустел, последней ушла Мойра Тауриссан, маленькая и пухленькая, с осанкой королевы и короной рыжих кос, уложенных вокруг головы. Она бросила на Андуина заинтересованный взгляд, быстро взглянула на невозмутимого Гневиона, но ничего не сказала, лишь вежливо улыбнулась и беззвучно прикрыла дверь. 

\- Меня нет на ближайшие двадцать минут, - проговорил Гневион, нажав кнопку на коммутаторе. – Совсем нет для всех, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, босс, - невозмутимо ответила мисс Левая, миловидная и суровая секретарша Десвинга; Андуин не знал, как ее зовут, он подозревал, что никто кроме Гневиона не знает, к мисс Левой обращались только по фамилии, а она выглядела слишком неприступно, чтобы с ней кокетничать.   
\- Кофе не хотите, босс?  
\- Потом, - лаконично ответил Гневион и жестом попросил Андуина пересесть на диван, как будто Андуин был какой-то комнатной собачкой. 

Андуин неохотно подчинился, Гневион плюхнулся рядом, ослабил галстук и стащил с волос тугую красную резинку, позволив собранному хвосту привольно рассыпаться по плечам буйными смоляными локонами. Помассировал виски, морщась, словно у него болела голова.

\- У тебя все в порядке? – негромко спросил Гневион. – Я тебе вчера звонил.  
\- Правда? – лживо удивился Андуин. – Ох, а я забыл зарядить телефон… что-то случилось?  
\- Мы же договаривались куда-нибудь сходить, - напомнил Гневион.  
Андуин изобразил изумление и шок, надеясь, что не переигрывает. 

\- Ох, мне так жаль! – скорбно проговорил он, сделав вид, что только спохватился. – Прости!  
\- Я собирался заехать к тебе и проверить, что все в порядке, - проговорил Гневион. – Вдруг у тебя что-то случилось…  
«Этого только не хватало, чтоб ты еще домой ко мне явился! - мрачно подумал Андуин. – И так от тебя спасу нет!»  
\- Честно говоря, я все выходные проспал и никуда не выходил, - сказал Андуин с виноватой улыбкой. – Я что-то устал за неделю, так что у меня все равно не получилось бы никуда выбраться.  
Он поймал себя на словоохотливых оправданиях, а это первый признак лжи, так что заставил себя заткнуться.

\- … в общем, я все-таки заехал к тебе и увидел, что ты сидишь в кофейне с косячком, - помолчав, сказал Гневион.  
\- А! - только и сказал Андуин, подозревая, что покраснел до ушей.   
\- Ну и зачем ты мне врешь? – устало спросил Гневион. – Мог бы сразу сказать, что никуда не пойдешь, я бы поменял планы на выходные.   
Андуин молчал, потупив взгляд и сцепив пальцы на коленях. Гневион несколько секунд всматривался в его лицо, потом в его глазах зажглись искры гнева, и он отодвинулся. 

\- Знаешь, ты мог бы хоть иногда проявлять немножко благодарности, - холодно проговорил Гневион. – Мне кажется, я делаю для тебя достаточно много хорошего…  
\- Чтоб в постель ко мне залезть? – раздраженно огрызнулся Андуин и осекся.  
Он перепугался слов, которые вырвались… но это же была чистейшая правда.  
\- Разве я что-то требовал? – прищурился Гневион. – Мне кажется, ничего подобного.   
\- Ты напрямую не потребуешь, ты слишком умный для этого, - процедил Андуин. – Ты просто изводишь меня своими приставаниями!  
\- Извожу приставаниями? – Гневион вскинул брови. – Хм… какие интересные вещи открываются!  
Он улыбнулся холодной неприятной усмешкой, не затронувшей глаза. 

\- Но если ты такой умный, почему же до тебя никак не дойдет, что я никуда и никогда с тобой не пойду! – взорвался Андуин, смирившись с тем, что вылетит с работы еще до начала рабочего дня. – Я тебя терпеть не могу, так что больше не лезь ко мне со своей гребаной дружбой! Да я скорее с чумным бомжом пересплю, чем с тобой!   
Гневион несколько секунд с удивлением смотрел на него, потом откинулся спиной на спинку дивана и негромко засмеялся.  
\- Охуеть! – сказал он. – Вот это да!  
\- Теперь я могу идти? – холодно спросил Андуин. – Мы прояснили наш вопрос?  
\- Нет! – жестко ответил Гневион, разом оборвав хрипловатый страшный смех. – Нихера мы не прояснили!

Андуин тоже откинулся назад, ему было как-то спокойнее, когда в сложный момент под спиной что-то было, и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Ну так давай проясним! – процедил он.  
\- Я дал тебе практику, о которой не каждый может мечтать, у тебя охуенно оборудованный кабинет… а ты мне заявляешь, что скорее под бомжа ляжешь? Серьезно, Андуин?! По-твоему, я этого заслуживаю?  
«Нам обоим стоит успокоиться и поговорить в другой раз», - мимолетно подумал Андуин, но Гневион не выглядел как человек, готовый взять ссору на паузу, да и Андуин уже слишком разгорячился, чтобы вот так сразу остыть. 

\- Ты попытался купить меня практикой и охуительным кабинетом! – желчно передразнил он. – Ты действительно думал, что за это я под тебя лягу? Ты, правда, считаешь, что этого достаточно, мудак?!  
\- Но я ничего такого… - растерянно проговорил Гневион, но тут же сердито нахмурился. – Знаешь, что? Иди-ка ты нахуй, Ринн!   
Андуин резко встал, но Гневион немедленно схватил его за рукав и с такой силой дернул вниз, что Андуин шлепнулся обратно на диван, едва не стукнувшись головой о спинку.

\- Я хотел с тобой по-хорошему! – прошипел Гневион, нависая над ним и больно вцепившись Андуину в плечи. – Но я и по-плохому могу! Если ты так обо мне думаешь, пусть так и будет!  
\- Уж не изнасиловать ли ты меня собрался? – с насмешкой спросил Андуин, не пытаясь вырваться, хотя жесткие пальцы впивались под ключицы с такой силой, что хотелось заорать. – Ты себя не переоцениваешь, пирожочек?  
Гневион прищурился и улыбнулся какой-то страшной ослепительно белозубой улыбкой, от которой Андуин вспотел от макушки до пяток. Он в панике подумал, что вот теперь действительно перегнул палку, до этого были только цветочки. 

\- Зачем мне тебя насиловать? - ухмыльнулся Гневион и брезгливо отодвинулся. – Ты мне сам дашь, если хочешь сохранить работу, Ринн. Я ведь могу сделать так, что тебя никто даже санитаром не возьмет.   
Андуин обмер и недоверчиво посмотрел на Гневиона – от злости у того лицо хищно заострилось, как у дракона, глаза злобно горели, губы кривились в усмешке. Андуин никогда еще не видел Десвинга в такой ярости и здорово перепугался. 

\- Через двадцать минут у меня важная встреча, так что для начала можешь мне быстренько отсосать в качестве извинений, - с жестокой улыбкой проговорил Гневион. – Я займусь твоей задницей, когда найду на нее время… становись на колени и бери за щеку, Андуин.   
\- А если нет? – упрямо спросил Андуин. – Я не буду.   
Гневион смерил его таким взглядом, что у Андуина начали трястись колени, а внутренности превратились в мерзко дрожащее желе. Просто не верилось, что это происходит всерьез, и что Гневион действительно требует от него… такого.

\- Тогда с вещами на выход… пирожочек, - проговорил Гневион со злобной нежностью. – Ты сам напросился.   
Андуин помолчал, пытаясь усмирить накатывающую истерику. 

\- Не надо, - попросил он сиплым голосом. – Не надо так. Пожалуйста.  
Гневион потянулся к нему и ласково провел ладонью по щеке, задумчиво накрутил на палец светлый локон, выбившийся из хвоста. Андуин воспрянул духом, у него забрезжила надежда, что все обойдется, Гневион его только пугал и не опустится до шантажа и насилия, но в следующую секунду Гневион с такой силой стиснул пальцы в его волосах, что у Андуина брызнули слезы.

\- Чего ты ждешь? – жестко проговорил Гневион. – Тебе нравится твое теплое местечко? Теперь за это придется платить, зайчик, так что начинай сосать, у меня мало времени.

Андуин неохотно сполз на пол и несмело прикоснулся к его коленям. Он не мог поверить, что этот кошмар происходит на самом деле, он все ждал, что Гневион остановит его, не может же он в самом деле… но Гневион молчал и задумчиво рассматривал его, даже приподнял бедра, чтобы Андуин мог стащить с него узкие брюки. Андуин тупо уставился на темно-синие плавки, под которыми виднелись очертания мягкого, совершенно невозбужденного члена.

\- У тебя осталось десять минут, - со скукой в голосе проговорил Гневион. – И кстати, я люблю, когда глотают.  
Андуин выдохнул и посмотрел на него снизу вверх – с такого ракурса Гневион выглядел незнакомцем, лощеным и самодовольным хозяином жизни, который привык продавливать свою волю, он ничем не напоминал того плюшевого улыбчивого парня, которого Андуин раньше знал. У Андуина к горлу подкатила тошнота, но он заставил себя прикоснуться к эластичным плавкам, сдвинул их пониже на бедра и уставился на крупный необрезанный член.  
Впервые видел так близко, хотя когда-то давно, целую жизнь назад, он гладил этот член через штаны и шарил вспотевшими ладонями по ширинке, пока Гневион сладко постанывал ему в шею. Как давно это было и какой неправдой теперь казалось.

\- Я не хочу, - проговорил Андуин и не узнал собственный голос, осипший от слез и ужаса. – Я не хочу, Гневион! Пожалуйста, не надо!   
\- Да мне плевать, чего ты хочешь или не хочешь, - равнодушно сказал Гневион. – Теперь будет как я хочу, привыкай.  
Андуин всхлипнул и машинально утер слезинку, которая щекотно прокатилась по щеке. Гневион, устав ждать, бесцеремонно взял его за волосы и ткнул лицом в плоский твердый живот, заросший густой темной порослью. Андуин громко ахнул от отвращения, тошнота и желчь подступили к горлу неудержимой волной, он вырвался из жесткой хватки, оставив в пальцах несколько прядей, и на четвереньках метнулся к корзине для мусора.

Блевать было нечем, с утра Андуин успел выпить лишь чашку кофе, его выворачивало почти всухую невыносимо горькой желчью. Он долго кашлял, согнувшись над мусорной корзиной, потом с трудом сел и отвел от лица налипшие волосы. Андуина трясло, он насквозь вымок от пота, горло саднило, а рот свело горечью, но Андуин заставил себя обернуться, хотя больше всего ему хотелось забиться в какой-нибудь тихий угол и зализывать моральные раны. Гневион уже подтянул и застегнул штаны и аккуратно заправил рубашку, лицо у него было какое-то ненормально бледное, но поразительно спокойное.

\- Я уволен, да? – сипло спросил Андуин, не пытаясь подняться, он сомневался, что сможет устоять на подкашивающихся ногах.   
\- Нет, - мрачно ответил Гневион и достал из мини-бара бутылку минералки. – Вас ждут пациенты, доктор Ринн, идите работайте.   
Он подошел и протянул Андуину воду – Андуин испуганно съежился от его близкого присутствия, у Гневиона странно дернулся рот, но он промолчал, поставил бутылку рядом с Андуином и отошел к столу. Андуин торопливо выхлебал бутылку почти в три глотка, кое-как прополоскал рот остатками, - бедная корзинка для бумаг, сколько ей досталось за одно утро! - и с трудом поднялся на ноги. 

\- Андуин, - позвал Десвинг, когда Андуин почти взялся за ручку двери.   
Андуин даже зажмурился от страха, он решил, что кошмар вовсе не закончился, пытка продолжается, так что ему пришлось собрать все мужество в кулак, чтобы повернуться. Гневион стоял у окна, сложив руки на груди, мрачный и напряженный, и на Андуина даже не посмотрел.  
\- Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, - хмуро сказал Гневион. – Забудь все, что было.   
Андуин машинально кивнул, хотя Гневион его и не видел, и выкатился прочь, едва не сбив с ног мисс Левую и Бронзоборода, который нервно дожидался аудиенции.

Магни подозрительно посмотрел на Андуина и заметно растерялся, должно быть, Андуин представлял собою то еще зрелище, но ничего не сказал, лишь посторонился и вопросительно взглянул на мисс Левую. Она окинула Андуина бесстрастным профессиональным взглядом, лишенным даже толики симпатии, и спросила бесконечно холодным тоном:  
\- Кофе, доктор Ринн?   
Андуин помотал головой и поскорее ушел в свой кабинет, пока никто не заметил, что у него трясутся руки, а на волосах засохла желчь. 

К счастью, первый пациент опоздал на десять минут, так что Андуин успел более-менее привести себя в порядок. Он старательно умылся и пожевал жвачку, чтобы избавиться от горечи во рту, а через некоторое время вроде как успокоился - по крайней мере, перестали дрожать колени, и мерзкое желе в животе тоже на какое-то время рассосалось. Андуин подозревал, что истерика к ночи догонит и жахнет во всей красе, но пока он не мог позволить себе никаких припадков слабости. Его пока что не уволили, а его пациенты нуждались в помощи, так что Андуин взял себя в руки и временно задвинул моральные терзания на задворки сознания. 

Бэйн ввалился так стремительно и неудержимо, что едва не вынес дверь – Андуин даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, выронив мобильный телефон. Бэйн мог бы и сквозь стены ходить, его комплекция позволяла проделывать двери там, где ему было удобно. Он был здоровенный, высокий и красновато-рыжий, как закатное солнце, некрасивый, с перебитой переносицей и скошенной челюстью, но все это компенсировали выразительные смеющиеся голубые глаза.  
Андуину он нравился… не только потому, что каждый бицепс Бэйна был больше, чем голова Андуина, а потому что Бэйн был очень милым, миролюбивым и воспитанным. Возможно, в других обстоятельствах… 

\- Еле припарковался, - пожаловался Бэйн, стащил потрепанную кожаную куртку, которая наверняка стоила целое состояние, и небрежно отбросил ее на кушетку – Все парковки забиты!   
\- А может ты просто стоял под дверью и трусил? - поддразнил Андуин, кивком показав присаживаться на медицинское кресло.   
Бэйн неожиданно покраснел, на его загорелом лице проступила целая россыпь едва заметных золотистых веснушек. Он потупился, кривовато улыбаясь, и Андуин тут же перестал подначивать, прикоснулся к расслабленной мускулистой руке.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - уверенно проговорил Андуин. – Я тебе обещаю… ты мне веришь?  
Бэйн вздохнул и близоруко прищурился, всматриваясь в его лицо.

Андуин невольно задумался, как выглядел Бэйн до того, как ему свернули челюсть и оставили на лице и шее россыпь шрамов. Андуин знал, что Бэйна собирали буквально из кусков, Андуин давно уже запросил его полную медицинскую карту, заинтересовавшись необычным пациентом. Чудо, что он вообще выжил после мясорубки, через которую прошел!   
Андуин никогда не мог понять, да и не хотел понимать, как кто-то ввязывается в такую отвратительную затею, как война, по собственной воле. Вариан Ринн хотел, чтобы Андуин пошел по его стопам и выбрал военную карьеру, Андуин упирался всеми конечностями, и ему здорово повезло, что тетя Джайна его поддержала. А Бэйна никто не принуждал, он сам сбежал с родительской фермы, когда позволил возраст, торчать среди плодородных нив было скучно, его позвала дорога приключений – и вот результат! Пластины в позвоночнике, спицы в обеих руках, отслоение сетчатки и куча ожогов на груди и лице.  
«… но он все равно дьявольски горяч», - невольно подумал Андуин, который никогда не боялся чужих шрамов. 

\- У меня к тебе очень важный и серьезный вопрос, - проговорил Андуин, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. – Лев или дракон?  
Он показал Бэйну две плюшевые игрушки для снятия стресса, с упругим наполнением и глазами-пуговицами. Тискать их было одно удовольствие, лучшего способа занять руки и придумать было нельзя.  
Бэйн со скепсисом посмотрел на него, потом вздохнул и посмотрел на черно-серого дракона, взял оранжевого львенка с голубыми глазами и нежно потискал здоровенными ладонями. Андуин заметил, что пальцы на левой руке почти не сгибаются. 

\- Ну что, начнем? – деловито спросил Андуин и взял с подготовленного подноса капли с обезболивающим. – Ты готов?   
\- Не томи, пожалуйста, - попросил Бэйн, запрокинув голову на подставку и нервно тиская игрушку. – Очень ссыкотно!   
Андуин усмехнулся и включил лампы. Вот ведь странный парень – в десанте, значит, он нихрена не боялся, его не пугали вылазки с гранатометом под шквальным огнем или высадка на ледяные берега Нордскола в лютый мороз, зато в современном медицинском кабинете, с обезболивающим и продвинутой техникой, Бэйн едва не терял сознание от страха, хотя операция была несложная и не долгая, всего-то несколько минут. 

Он машинально погладил Бэйна по плечу, стараясь успокоить и передать немного уверенности, тем более Бэйн идеально подходил для хватания – он был крупный, теплый и в меру волосатый, извилистые шрамы добавляли приятной рельефности.   
\- Долго еще? – напряженно спросил Бэйн.  
\- Пару минут, - спокойно ответил Андуин. – Что тебя беспокоит?  
\- Что ты ковыряешься у меня в глазу! – огрызнулся Бэйн.  
Андуин хмыкнул. Он мог бы сказать, что Бэйн просто со стороны себя не видит, расширитель века выглядел страшновато, почти как орудие пыток… но тогда Бэйн точно распсихуется, - плюшевый львенок и без того жалобно трещал в его лапищах, - а усугублять Андуин не хотел. 

\- Как поживают твои кодо? – спросил Андуин.   
Бэйн тут же оживился и ненадолго отвлекся, принялся хвастаться славной белой девочкой, которая привела крепкого малыша. Андуин, чистокровный стопроцентный городской ребенок, сперва чуть не спросил откуда привела, но потом сообразил, что Бэйн имеет в виду рождение нового теленка.

\- И он действительно аметистовый? – удивленно спросил Андуин. – Фиолетовый?   
\- Ну… скорее темно-серый, - подумав, сказал Бэйн. – Это порода называется «аметистовые»… разве ты никогда кодо не видел?  
\- Никогда, - признался Андуин. – Только на картинках и издалека в зоопарке.  
Бэйн насмешливо хмыкнул, мол, чего от вас, городских, ждать, вы не отличите рожь от пшеницы, а корову от лошади. 

\- А приезжай ко мне на выходные на ферму? – с энтузиазмом предложил Бэйн. - Выспишься, посмотришь, как мы живем, на лошадках покатаешься…  
Андуин заставил себя вежливо улыбнуться и неопределенно хмыкнул.  
«Я бы с удовольствием покатался на этом жеребце, - подумал он, машинально взглянув на полулежащего в кресле Бэйна, под светлыми линялыми джинсами виднелся приличный бугор. – Такого объездить одно удовольствие».

\- Приезжай, Андуин, будешь дорогим гостем, - настойчиво проговорил Бэйн. – И на зверушек посмотришь, и поплаваешь, и отдохнешь как человек…  
\- У вас там и плавать можно? – удивился Андуин. – В канаве, что ли?  
\- Почему же в канаве? – обиделся Бэйн. - В пруду с рыбками.   
Андуин фыркнул.  
\- А что еще у тебя есть, земледелец года? – поддразнил он. – Какие-нибудь передовые молотилки и снопожалки? Теплицы с огурцами? Оранжерея с розочками?  
Бэйн едва заметно повел плечами, он боялся шевелиться.  
\- У меня много чего есть, а будет еще больше, - спокойно ответил он. – Я до конца жизни навоевался, больше не хочу… лучше я буду пшеницу сеять и кодо разводить, это намного приятнее, чем в людей стрелять.   
Андуин улыбнулся и не стал его дразнить, намерения были хорошие, миролюбивые… приятно видеть, когда человек умнеет и взрослеет. 

Он осторожно снял держатель века и одобрительно хлопнул Бэйна по упругому мускулистому плечу.   
\- Вставай, боец! - сказал он. – Молодец, отлично справился.   
\- Уже все? – недоверчиво спросил Бэйн. – Ты закончил?   
Он разжал кулак и виновато вздохнул, заметив, что из лопнувшего львенка с шумом сыпется мелкий наполнитель.   
\- Ой! - смущенно сказал Бэйн и снова покраснел. – Прости, я привезу тебе нового!   
«Интересно, а если я его поцелую или потрогаю, как быстро примчится Десвинг?» – подумал Андуин, мельком взглянув в сторону вмонтированной камеры видеонаблюдения, и поморщился.

Во-первых, он не собирался целовать пациента, хотя Бэйн был ему весьма симпатичен. Врачебную этику придумали не зря, и Андуин старался ей следовать, чтобы не потерять лицензию. Во-вторых, Бэйн был не заинтересован в Андуине, иногда он странно смотрел бархатными голубыми глазами, но Андуин предпочитал списывать это на собственные наклонности. Ну и, в-третьих, мысли о Десвинге моментально вызвали на языке горький привкус желчи, Андуин пока не готов был о нем думать, пропади он пропадом!  
Лучше уж думать о том, что впереди еще четыре пациента по записи, и каждому нужна его помощь. 

\- Воздержись на время от физических нагрузок, - строго сказал Андуин, выпроваживая Бэйна с ворохом рецептов и предписаний. – Надеюсь, ты не собираешься пахать поле на этой неделе?  
\- Ты, правда, считаешь, что поля до сих пор пашут по старинке? – с ехидством спросил Бэйн. – Ты думал, я плуг на себе тащу?  
Он склонил голову и посмотрел на Андуина почти с умилением, как будто Андуин говорил какие-то милые глупости.  
\- Понятия не имею, - признался Андуин. – А как?  
\- Для этого есть техника, - усмехнулся Бэйн. – Люди только кнопки нажимают.  
\- Кнопки нажимать можно, - разрешил Андуин. – Таскать кодо за рога нельзя… рога-то у них есть?!  
\- Рога есть, - успокоил его Бэйн. – Таскать не буду, они этого и не любят.  
Андуин улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу.

\- Вот и молодец, - сказал он. – Жду тебя на осмотр.   
\- А секс? – вдруг спросил Бэйн.  
\- Прямо здесь? – брякнул Андуин, потому что язык оказался быстрее, чем здравый рассудок.  
Бэйн поднял голову и прищурился, безошибочно уставившись в камеру видеонаблюдения, одернул куртку и застегнул молнию до горла автоматическим отработанным движением.   
\- Лучше у меня в машине, - сказал он.  
\- Ха-ха, - кисло ответил Андуин, решив воспринимать это как шутку. – Секс можно и даже нужно… но без буйных оргий.  
Бэйн открыл рот, замялся и захлопнул, так ничего не сказав, лишь смущенно улыбнулся, кивнул и ушел. Андуин несколько секунд смотрел ему в спину, потом вздохнул и вернулся за рабочий стол. Бэйн был очень славный… хороший парень, добрый и умный.

«Если меня уволят, попрошусь к Бэйну на ферму пастухом, - с мрачной иронией подумал Андуин. – Если я научился коагулировать сетчатку, научусь и гусей пасти, наверное».


	4. Chapter 4

\- Вам нужен сопровождающий, мисс Праудмур? - с натянутой улыбкой осведомился Рексар, директор «Дренорских лапок».  
Джайне почему-то казалось, что он не очень ей рад и определенно не горел желанием с ней возиться – на допотопный попискивающий пейджер он поглядывал чаще, чем на нее.   
\- Спасибо, но я справлюсь сама, - мягко ответила Джайна.   
Рексар позволил себе едва заметный вздох облегчения и виновато усмехнулся, поймав выразительный взгляд Джайны.  
\- У Миши чрезвычайная ситуация с хорьками, - пояснил он. – Нужно разобраться.  
\- Конечно, - с улыбкой ответила Джайна. – Спасайте Мишу.  
Она посторонилась, Рексар небрежно кивнул ей на прощание и стремительно умчался, только и мелькнула коричневая рубашка, и тут же исчезла за углом. 

Джайна долго собиралась с духом, чтобы посетить приют для животных. Она мысленно рисовала себе кромешный ад: тесные грязные клетки, жалобные изможденные мордашки, вонь и скулеж… к счастью, ничего подобного и в помине не было. Даже клеток.   
С двух сторон коридора находились просторные боксы, все выглядело очень прилично и чистенько, у собак были и миски с поилками, и игрушки, животные совершенно не выглядели измученными или заморенными голодом.

Вообще Джайна пришла за котом – Элементаль совсем приуныл в одиночестве, ему определенно требовалась компания, но вокруг почему-то, были только собаки… ну и мужики, конечно. Джайна то и дело натыкалась на волонтеров, которые чистили боксы, выводили собачек на прогулку или наоборот приводили обратно, и почему-то все волонтеры были, как на подбор, здоровенные и плечистые, с характерной военной выправкой, и почти все в шрамах. Наверное, над приютом взяли шефство какие-нибудь «Ветераны Северного Волка» или «Дарнасские часовые»… надо было почитать заранее, Джайна не любила сталкиваться с военными, у нее от таких встреч болела голова. 

Она неторопливо шагала мимо боксов, вежливо отвечая улыбкой на улыбки, и едва не взвизгнула от неожиданности, увидев в угловом боксе, отгороженном плексигласом, здоровенного чернобородого человека в грязной джинсовой рубашке.   
Он медленно опустил миску, из которой невозмутимо ел кашу железной ложкой, и спокойно посмотрел на шокированную Джайну яркими голубыми глазами.

\- Дальше проходим, леди, - негромко сказал он. – Все в порядке.   
Джайна моментально узнала того грубияна из «Аспектов Жизни», который недавно испортил ей настроение на весь вечер. И он тоже явно узнал ее – поморщился и поставил миску с кашей на пол, рассеянно потрогал волосы, собранные на затылке в тугой пучок. На мощных руках бугрились мускулы, натянув рубашку почти до треска. 

\- Вижу, вы все-таки оказались там, где вам самое место, - язвительно проговорила Джайна, не сумев сдержать язык за зубами. – Кто бы мог подумать!  
\- Ха-ха, - кисло ответил он без тени улыбки. – Что это вы тут делаете, леди?  
\- Я пришла за вторым котом, - пояснила Джайна. – А что вы там делаете?  
Она попыталась вспомнить, что ей сказал Андуин, вроде бы этот здоровенный синеглазый мужик какая-то известная личность, какой-то общественный деятель, что ли? 

\- Я пытаюсь уговорить поесть вот этого приятеля, - сообщил деятель и кивком показал на большого, но жутко отощавшего пса, который забился в угол и с недоверчивым испугом поглядывал на полную миску, стоящую перед ним.   
\- Ох, бедняжка, - с сочувствием проговорила Джайна. – Что с ним?   
\- С ним погано обращались, - хмуро сказал деятель. – Мы его вылечим и найдем ему хорошую семью, и у него все будет хорошо.  
\- Ах, так вы волонтер? - догадалась Джайна.  
\- А вы решили, что я тоже домашний питомец? – с ехидством спросил мужик, прищурив яркие глаза. – Боюсь, вы меня не прокормите, леди.  
\- Я бы вас и с доплатой не взяла, - с достоинством ответила Джайна. – Вы отвратительно воспитаны, мистер…  
\- Тралл, - сказал он и посмотрел на нее с каким-то странным раздражением, наверное, он ждал, что она попросит автограф или селфи, но Джайне было глубоко наплевать, кто он такой.

\- Тогда счастливо оставаться и приятного аппетита, - сказала Джайна.   
Мистер Тралл растерянно улыбнулся, Джайна машинально заметила удлиненные клыки и на верхней, и на нижней челюсти, интересная особенность прикуса, редко встречается…   
\- И вам не хворать, леди, - проговорил он.   
\- Я не с вами разговариваю, - отмахнулась Джайна, с сочувствием рассматривая пса, который робко потянулся к миске с едой, обнюхал и попытался лизнуть.

Тралл хмыкнул, поднял ложку и принялся есть овсянку с паштетом, громко и аппетитно чавкая, песик тоже осмелел, сунул морду в миску и схватил какой-то кусочек, забился вместе с ним обратно в угол, трясясь от жадности.   
\- До свидания, мисс Колючка, - рассеянно проговорил Тралл, посматривая краем глаза на собаку.  
\- До свидания, мистер Грубиян, - фыркнула Джайна и пошла дальше, надеясь, что найдет подходящего котика. 

… из «Дренорских лапок» Джайна вышла совершенно расстроенная. Она постояла на крылечке несколько минут, искренне жалея, что давно бросила курить. Сейчас бы выкурить пару сигареток для успокоения нервов…

\- Ну и как? – поинтересовался у нее за спиной низкий голос. – Нашли кого-нибудь подходящего, леди?   
\- Нет, - ответила Джайна, не оборачиваясь. – Всех котиков разобрали, остались только новорожденные котята, но их пока не раздают.   
Тралл обошел ее и пытливо заглянул в лицо.   
\- Так это же хорошо? – спросил он.  
\- Ну да, - вяло ответила Джайна. – Здорово.  
\- Не похоже, что вы рады, - сообщил Тралл, окинув ее внимательным взглядом. – По-моему, вы готовы расплакаться.   
\- Вам не пора обратно в клетку? – огрызнулась Джайна и сама ужаснулась тому, что вырвалось.   
Тралл ухмыльнулся, ничуть не оскорбившись.  
\- Моя смена закончилась, - сообщил он и потянулся от души, хрустнув плечами и позвоночником.   
Джайна только теперь заметила, что он сменил грязную рубашку и замызганные джинсы на безразмерную серую худи с капюшоном и джинсы почище.

\- Я вас не задерживаю, - хмуро сказала Джайна. – Проваливайте, мистер.  
\- У меня такое чувство, что вы готовы меня укусить! – заявил Тралл, не сдвинувшись с места. – Учтите, леди, я привит от бешенства и не боюсь.  
Он ухмыльнулся, возвышаясь над Джайной словно скала, черные косички ручейками стекали по плечам.   
\- Ошибаетесь, я готова вам врезать, - холодно сказала Джайна. – Прививки вам не помогут.  
Тралл громко фыркнул и поднял руки, мол, сдаюсь, только не бейте.  
\- Удаляюсь в ужасе! – насмешливо сказал он. – Можете втянуть коготки обратно, леди.

Джайна сочла, что продолжать перепалку ниже ее достоинства, этот мужлан просто смеялся над ней! Она гордо отвернулась и зашагала к машине, припаркованной на обочине, но через несколько шагов поняла, что ее нагло преследуют, ощутив вибрацию тяжелых шагов – Джайна резко обернулась и едва не уткнулась лицом в широченную грудь, обтянутую мягкой худи.

\- Чего вам надо?! – рассердилась она. – Отвяжитесь от меня!  
Тралл от неожиданности попятился.   
\- Моя машина, - лаконично ответил он, ткнув пальцем в здоровенный черный джип, припаркованный рядом с машиной Джайны.  
\- Ох, - только и сказала Джайна, надеясь, что не покраснела до ушей. – Да пожалуйста!  
\- Знаете, леди, странно, что вам нужен только второй кот, а не сорок второй, - с раздражением проговорил Тралл. – У вас сложный характер.  
\- Странно, что у вас до сих пор есть целый один ребенок, - огрызнулась Джайна. – Отец из вас так себе…  
Она отшатнулась, осекшись на полуслове, потому что этот здоровенный сердитый мужик неожиданно оказался непозволительно близко, и в почерневших глазах не осталось и тени смешинки. Джайна машинально зажмурилась, отвернув лицо.

\- Вы, блядь, понятия не имеете, какой я отец! – прорычал Тралл. – Вы нихера обо мне не знаете!  
Джайна молча кивнула, жалея, что вообще открыла рот и затеяла разговор. У нее тряслись колени, по спине потек холодный пот, до слез захотелось очутиться дома, в уютном гнезде из одеял или в горячей ванне, с утешительным бокалом вина… хотя бокала будет маловато, пожалуй, лучше пару бутылочек… 

\- Вас били? – вдруг спросил Тралл и отступил.  
\- Что? – растерянно спросила Джайна, пытаясь набраться мужества поднять на него взгляд.   
Она подумала, что сейчас он злобно рассмеется и скажет: «Мало били, надо было больше», или что-то в этом роде, но он лишь нахмурился.  
\- Я знаю, когда люди так реагируют, - с неожиданной горечью проговорил Тралл. – Вас били.  
Джайна промолчала, Тралл отступил еще на пару шагов.  
\- Вы в порядке, леди? – встревоженно спросил он.  
\- Да-да, все в порядке, - машинально пробормотала Джайна. – Мне пора.  
Она повернулась к машине, мечтая поскорее забраться в салон и закрыться изнутри, и ахнула, когда ее бесцеремонно взяли за шкирку и оттащили на тротуар.

\- Что вы! – возмутилась Джайна. – Вы что себе позволяете?!  
\- В таком состоянии я вас за руль не пущу, - отрезал Тралл.   
\- Идите знаете куда? – рассердилась Джайна. – Вы что о себе возомнили?  
Тралл шагнул к ней, и она снова сжалась, машинально прикрывая скрещенными руками грудь и шею.  
\- У вас руки трясутся, - негромко заметил Тралл. – Вы влетите в грузовик или в автобус… если я вас сейчас отпущу, это ляжет на мою совесть.  
Джайна с удивлением посмотрела на него.  
\- Хотите выпить кофе? – миролюбиво спросил Тралл. – Вам определенно нужно успокоиться.  
Джайна выдохнула и не успела ничего ответить, как он схватил ее практически в охапку и понес к ближайшей кофейне.

\- Ну-ка отпустите меня! – возмущенно проговорила Джайна, пытаясь достать до земли кончиком туфли.  
\- Не дрыгайтесь, - посоветовал Тралл, который почти не заметил, что она отчаянно пытается вырваться. – Я думаю, мятный чай пойдет вам на пользу.   
\- Вы наглый… мерзкий… отвратительный… - пропыхтела Джайна, злобно царапая руку, которая сжимала ее поперек талии стальной хваткой. – Да вы! Да я вас!  
Вместо ответа Тралл просто занес ее в кофейню и усадил на ближайшую столешницу. Джайна моргнула и осознала, что немногочисленные посетители и официанты смотрят на нее с удивлением. Она спрыгнула со стола, одернула платье и поправила растрепавшиеся волосы.

\- Я вас испугал, - тихо сказал Тралл, возвышаясь над ней. – Позвольте угостить вас кофе или чаем, и разойдемся полюбовно.  
Джайна молча посмотрела на него, испытывая неописуемое желание расцарапать лицо до крови, она была по горло сыта мудаками, которые считали, что если они физически сильнее, то имеют какое-то право распоряжаться ею. Тралл джентельменски отодвинул для нее стул, и выразительно посмотрел, глаза у него были встревоженные, но не злые, а физиономия казалась скорее обеспокоенной, чем самодовольной. Джайна подумала, что если сейчас повернется и гордо уйдет – он не станет догонять ее и заламывать руки, но она будет выглядеть истеричной дурой.   
\- Ладно, - холодно ответила Джайна. – Сочту вашу наглость жестом доброй воли.  
Она села и разгладила складки на платье, Тралл устроился напротив и улыбнулся, прищурив глаза в синие щелочки. 

Несколько минут они в молчании дождались официанта – бедный мальчик, кажется, попросту боялся к ним подходить после увиденной сцены.  
\- Латте! - резко сказала Джайна, прежде чем для нее заказали кувшин мятного чая или еще какую-то белиберду.  
Тралл открыл рот, поймал ледяной взгляд Джайны и захлопнулся без комментария.  
\- А мне как обычно, - сказал он.  
\- С зефирками и корицей? – уточнил мальчик-официант.  
\- Ага, - ответил Тралл и широко улыбнулся.  
Официант тоже улыбнулся ему и ушел, высокий и нескладный, как тролль, но удивительно грациозный. 

Джайна несколько секунд задумчиво рассматривала Трала. Не красавец, но лицо мужественное и интересное – с широкими скулами, упрямым подбородком и чуть раскосым разрезом глаз. Из-за темных густых бровей и хищно загнутого носа Тралл казался более хмурым и злым, чем был на самом деле, но если присмотреться, оказывалось, что глаза у него веселые и светлые, а губы пухлые и чувственные, и вообще… не особо он страшный. 

\- Я приношу извинения за свои слова, - сказала Джайна. – Уверена, что вы хороший отец.   
Тралл удивленно взглянул на нее и пожал плечами.  
\- Нормальный… не хуже других, - сказал он. – И я извиняюсь за то, что сказал о кошках… судя по вашим волосам, ваша жизнь не была легкой.  
Джайна растерянно моргнула и чуть было не оскорбилась, но потом, конечно же, вспомнила – даже спустя столько лет она не могла привыкнуть к ранней седине, которую принципиально не стала закрашивать. 

\- Я предлагаю честный обмен, леди! – заявил Тралл. – Искренность в обмен на искренность, я задам вопрос, а вы ответите.   
\- И?  
\- И наоборот, - пожал плечами Тралл. – По-честному.  
Джайна хотела сказать, что у нее нет к нему никаких вопросов и ей совершенно не интересно… но потом подумала и решила, что от нее не убудет, когда еще доведется поболтать с кем-то настолько нетипичным для ее круга общения.

Высокий мальчик-официант принес им кофе – Джайна улыбнулась, увидев здоровенную кружку, увенчанную обильной пенкой из сливок, зефира и корицы. Тралл ничуть не смутился, взял кружку обеими ладонями, отпил и облизнулся. 

\- Я первый, - сказал он, поглядывая на Джайну с любопытным прищуром. – Что случилось с вашими волосами? Что с вами случилось, леди?  
Кофе во рту стал невыносимо горьким, Джайна перестала улыбаться и выпрямилась на стуле, словно палку проглотила, Тралл тоже посерьезнел.   
\- Я не буду называть ни имен, ни конкретики, - предупредила Джайна. – Это и неважно.   
Он кивнул. Джайна помолчала, собираясь с мыслями. Так странно – она столько лет гнала прочь даже тень воспоминаний, а теперь хлынуло наружу и ей даже захотелось об этом поговорить. Рассказать кому-то, кто захотел послушать. 

\- У меня было дело всей жизни, - сказала Джайна. – Мой… бизнес.   
Тралл молча слушал.  
\- Все шло очень хорошо, - проговорила Джайна. – Правда, пришлось занять денег у семьи, а у меня сложные отношения с родными… ну, неважно, все было очень хорошо.  
Тралл понимающе кивнул.  
\- После войны неожиданно вылезла всякая мразь, - с горечью проговорила Джайна. – Откуда только взялись, лучше бы они… лучше бы их…  
Она замолчала, сообразив, что бывшему военному скорее всего неприятно такое услышать.  
\- Лучше бы всех отморозков на фронтах ухлопали, - закончил за нее Тралл. – Да, так было бы лучше для всех.   
Джайна шумно выдохнула.

\- В общем, мне настоятельно предложили поделиться или убираться, - сказала она. – Я отказалась. С какой стати? Я начинала с нуля! Я добилась всего сама.  
Тралл прищурился, Джайна принялась нервно постукивать пальцами по столу.  
\- Скажем так, дело моей жизни взорвали в буквальном смысле, - закончила она, надеясь, что не разревется прямо посреди кофейни. – Кстати, это было красивое историческое здание… а внутри были мои сотрудники, мои друзья…  
Она все-таки не выдержала и всхлипнула, но усилием воли взяла себя в руки.  
\- Мне жаль, - тихо сказал Тралл. – Извините.  
\- Я ответила на ваш вопрос? – спросила Джайна, силясь улыбнуться, и рассеянно прикоснулась к кончику седой косы. – Я моложе, чем выгляжу.   
Тралл долго молчал, цепляя зефирки на зубочистку и отправляя в рот.

\- Знакомая история? – спросила Джайна, рассеянно помешивая ложечкой давно остывший кофе.  
\- Вы имеете в виду, не крышую ли я кого? – уточнил Тралл. – Нет, я таким не занимаюсь.   
\- А приют?  
\- Я там работаю, - хмуро ответил он. – Прохожу реабилитацию и помогаю другим.  
\- То есть, реабилитируете убийц, чтобы они жили среди нас? – холодно спросила Джайна.  
\- Не все военные - убийцы, - отрезал Тралл. – Не все кошмарят мирное население… это низко и недостойно.  
\- Хотите сказать, у вас руки чистые? – язвительно спросила Джайна. – Что-то я сомневаюсь.  
Тралл несколько секунд смотрел на нее в упор неприятным взглядом. Джайна и сама не поняла, чего так завелась, Тралл все-таки не походил на отмороженного ублюдка, несмотря на его бесцеремонные манеры. 

\- Я никогда не бил женщин и не взрывал здания с гражданскими, - наконец, сказал он. – Вы хотите знать, убивал ли я людей? Да, убивал. Таких же, как я.  
\- Надеюсь, вам дали за это медальку, - огрызнулась Джайна.   
\- Дали, и не одну, - кивнул Тралл. – И планку на погоны.  
Джайна скривилась.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что вы собой гордитесь, - прошипела она. – Прямо как мой папочка!   
\- Простите? – удивленно спросил Тралл.   
Джайна смутилась.  
\- Видите ли, я из военной семьи, - с неохотой проговорила она. – Мои родители тоже с медальками и погонами.  
\- Поэтому вы с ними не ладите? – догадался Тралл.  
\- С мамой, - ответила Джайна. – Больше никого не осталось.   
Тралл задумчиво посмотрел на нее, но промолчал.

Несколько минут они молчали, но тишина не была неловкой, скорее удивительно уютной.  
\- У меня так мало свободного времени, - вздохнула Джайна. – Даже не помню, когда я последний раз вот так сидела с мужчиной… у меня нет времени на эти глупости.  
Она мысленно решила, что Андуин не считается, Андуин ей в сыновья годится, если бы она родила в шестнадцать, а это немного не то… не то настроение. 

Она взглянула на Тралла и обнаружила, что он со странным любопытством всматривается в ее лицо.   
\- Если вы собирались спросить, - с улыбкой проговорил Тралл. – Да, я хотел бы с вами переспать.  
\- И в мыслях не было! – возмутилась Джайна.  
\- Правда? - огорчился Тралл. – Жаль.  
«А почему, собственно, нет? - подумала Джайна. - Взрослый симпатичный мужик, у которого своя жизнь, он не доставит проблем… так почему бы не развлечься?»

\- Знаете, а мне нравится ваша идея, - сказала Джайна.  
Тралл расплылся в мальчишеской улыбке и жестом попросил счет.  
\- Но разве вам не нужно домой, к сыну? – с любопытством спросила Джайна.  
\- У моего сына есть няня, - спокойно ответил Тралл. – Моя жизнь не вертится вокруг трехлетки, леди.  
Джайна лишь пожала плечами. В воспитании детей она мало смыслила, и даже с Андуином наладила диалог, только когда он стал достаточно взрослым.

\- Вам не нужно в аптеку? – уточнила Джайна.  
\- А вы что, болеете? – удивился Тралл.  
Джайна выразительно взглянула на него.  
\- А, вы об этом! – сообразил Тралл и ухмыльнулся. – Что вы, леди, я ведь большой мальчик, у меня резинки всегда при себе.  
\- В бумажнике на виду? – поддразнила Джайна.  
\- Нет, мне же не шестнадцать лет, - спокойно ответил Тралл и поднялся, положив поверх чека горсть серебряных монет.

\- А сколько? – с любопытством спросила Джайна. – Сколько вам лет?  
Тралл открыл перед ней дверь, и они вышли на свежий воздух, под закатное оранжевое солнце.  
\- Я отвечу, если вы скажете, как вас зовут, - сказал он и нацепил на нос солнцезащитные авиаторы.  
Джайна рассмеялась.  
\- По рукам, - сказала она и кивнула в сторону припаркованной машины. – Поедем ко мне… я не намерена заниматься любовью в каких-нибудь почасовых мотелях.  
Тралл согласно кивнул, забрал из своего джипа потрепанный рюкзак и забросил на заднее сиденье красного «Гелбина», после чего устроился спереди и законопослушно пристегнул ремень поперек широкой груди.

\- Мне сорок два, - сообщил он. – Ваша очередь.  
\- А меня зовут Джайна.  
Тралл повернулся к ней и улыбнулся.  
\- Красивое имя, - сказал он. – Вам подходит, леди.  
Джайна улыбнулась.   
\- Меня зовут Гоэл, - сказал он. – И…  
\- Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь ляпнуть, что заставите меня выкрикивать ваше имя во время оргазма? - поинтересовалась Джайна, встраиваясь в дорожный поток. – Иначе я высажу вас прямо здесь!  
Тралл сморщил нос.   
\- Вас не проведешь, - с досадой проговорил он и рассмеялся.   
Джайна покосилась на него. Она переживала, что между ними возникнет неловкое молчание, во время которого она всерьез задумается – зачем везти к себе случайного малознакомого мужчину, но ей неожиданно было уютно и спокойно. 

Тралл достал телефон и что-то долго печатал, старательно пытаясь попасть крупными пальцами по нужным клавишам, рассеянно поскреб волосы, собранные на затылке в тугой пучок, мельком посмотрел на дорогу, узнал квартал и хмыкнул.  
\- Я почему-то не сомневался, что вы живете где-то здесь, - сказал он. – Престижное местечко.  
\- А вы где живете? – спросила Джайна. – Возле замка?  
\- Я вообще не живу в Штормграде, - ответил Тралл. – Я не местный, мне здесь не нравится… неуютный город.  
\- Так вы что, каждый день из пригорода катаетесь? – удивилась Джайна.   
\- Это не так далеко и сложно, как вы воображаете, мисс Гордячка, - улыбнулся Тралл и мельком взглянул на новое сообщение.

\- Вот что, моя прекрасная леди, - сказал Тралл и сунул телефон в карман. – У меня есть примерно полтора часа… и как минимум сорок минут я собираюсь провести внутри вас, вас это устроит?  
Джайна едва не въехала в припаркованную на обочине машину. У нее загорелись щеки, а низ живота неожиданно свело голодной жадной судорогой.   
\- Вы в своем уме?! – возмутилась она. – Так говорить просто бесстыдно… это невоспитанно!  
\- Зато честно, - отрезал Тралл. – Я предпочитаю честность.  
\- Проваливайте из машины, - приказала Джайна. – Мы приехали… надеюсь, вы не переоцениваете свои сорок минут славы.  
Тралл усмехнулся и подчинился, выбрался из машины и сладко потянулся большим телом, подставив загорелую кожу оранжевому солнцу.   
«Потрясающе! – со скепсисом подумала Джайна и взяла его под локоть. – Поехала за котом, вернулась с мужиком… таких приключений у меня еще не бывало». 

К ее неудовольствию, у лифта обнаружилась соседка, которую Джайна терпеть не могла. Джайна не знала, как зовут эту леди, они никогда не здоровались, испытывая друг к другу одинаковую идиосинкразию. Джайна неоднократно видела соседку с разными мужчинами и готова была мысленно обозвать эту особу дамой легкого поведения, но понимала, что в ней говорит мстительность и отвращение. Дама не выглядела проституткой, она выглядела… например, военным майором, - пришлось признать скисшей Джайне, когда однажды она встретила соседку в парадном мундире и в сопровождении бледного хмурого мужика в кителе следопытов.

Соседка пренебрежительно посмотрела на Джайну, потом взглянула на Тралла, скривила губы в скептической усмешке, мол, только посмотрите, Мисс Святая Добродетель привела к себе мужчину… но через секунду ее глаза расширились, она выпрямилась и неосознанно расправила плечи. Тралл вежливо кивнул, но Джайне почему-то показалось, что эти двое знакомы или хотя бы друг о друге слышали, слишком уж выразительно они косились друг на друга. Раздраженная Джайна уже собиралась спросить: «Может, оставить вас наедине?», но лифт наконец-то остановился и соседка вышла, обернулась и окинула Тралла любопытным и одновременно пренебрежительным взглядом. Он посмотрел на нее без толики симпатии и фыркнул, когда стальные створки лифта закрылись.

\- Вы знаете эту леди? – спросила Джайна, надеясь, что голос не выдает ее злости.  
\- К сожалению, знаю, - буркнул Тралл. – Психопатка и убийца.   
Джайна вздрогнула.  
\- Кто это? – с удивлением спросила она.  
\- Сильвана Ветрокрылая, - ответил Тралл.  
Джайна пожала плечами.  
\- Ничего не говорит, - проговорила она. – Тоже военная героиня с медальками?  
Тралл посмотрел на нее с прищуром.  
\- Леди желает быть отшлепанной? – спросил он, веселея.   
\- Возможно, - проговорила Джайна, чувствуя, что уши начали гореть, а трусики намокли. – Леди надеется провести сорок минут с максимальной пользой.  
Тралл ухмыльнулся.

Элементаль, трусливый маленький предатель, только увидел чужака и тут же растворился в воздухе, наверное, спрятался под кроватью. Джайна захлопнула дверь и повесила сумочку на вешалку.  
\- Могу предложить вам… - начала было она, но Тралл шагнул к ней, притирая к двери.  
\- От кофе откажусь, - перебил он. – То, что меня интересует, я возьму сам.  
Он положил большие ладони Джайне на бедра, наклонился и жадно поцеловал ее. Джайна обняла его за шею – она приготовилась к тому, что ее начнут щупать, грубо хватать за грудь и задницу, - это было ожидаемо от солдафона, - однако Тралл лишь ласково поглаживал ее бока и напористо целовал, пока Джайна не начала задыхаться. 

Она не выдержала первой, схватила его сильную ладонь и переложила на ягодицу. Тралл тихонько хмыкнул, звонко чмокнул в губы напоследок и неожиданно опустился перед Джайной на колени.   
\- Что вы делаете? – осипшим голосом спросила она.  
\- А на что это похоже, милая? – с усмешкой спросил Тралл, задрал ее платье почти до груди и подцепил трусики-шорты двумя пальцами.   
Джайна пошатнулась на высоких туфлях, переступила через упавшие трусики и растерянно подумала, что надела бы что-нибудь более женственное и кружевное, если бы знала, чем закончится день. 

Тралл подхватил ее под коленом и нетерпеливо переложил ее ногу к себе на плечо, прикоснулся горячими губами к бедру и шумно втянул аромат возбуждения. Джайне было неловко за то, что у нее буквально по ляжкам течет, даже во времена гормональных взрывов юности она никогда так не реагировала… Тралл потерся колючей щекой о ее ногу и неторопливо провел скользким горячим языком, Джайна едва не закричала от ощущений.   
Тралл прикасался к ней так умело, что Джайна ощутила себя растаявшим мороженым: он определенно знал как и с какой силой надо лизать, где можно надавить языком, а где лучше прикоснуться вскользь. Джайна поймала себя на том, что постыдно скулит, вцепившись в гриву черных косичек.

Через несколько минут Тралл неохотно отстранился, Джайна с трудом держалась на поплывших ногах, шатаясь как пьяная.   
\- Здесь? – спросил Тралл и утер распухшие мокрые губы тыльной стороной ладони. – Или в спальню?  
\- Да, - слабо ответила Джайна.  
Тралл усмехнулся и окинул ее потемневшим взглядом.  
\- Готов поспорить, леди, вы никогда еще не трахались на собственном дверном коврике.  
Джайна закивала, потом помотала головой, потом окончательно запуталась и посмотрела на Тралла с возмущением, которое немедленно растаяло, когда он подхватил ее под ягодицы и поднял на высоту своего роста, прижимая спиной к двери. 

Тралл поцеловал ее за ухом, спустился мелкими нежными поцелуями к горлу и легонько всосал кожу на ключице. Джайна всхлипнула, судорожно цепляясь ногтями за его плечи. Элементаль выглянул из спальни, вопросительно мяукнул, но когда Тралл обернулся и посмотрел на кота – тот немедленно спрятался за дверью.   
Тралл ненадолго отпустил Джайну, - ей стало жарко, она попыталась расстегнуть платье дрожащими руками, - но Тралл вернулся и снова подхватил ее, придерживая под ягодицами. Он не удосужился раздеться, только расстегнул штаны. Джайна бы ощутила себя униженной… но вся ситуация и этот странный большой мужчина так возбуждали, что она только хрипло застонала, ощутив, что он медленно и осторожно опускает ее на член – не рывком, как она ожидала, а внимательно прислушиваясь к ее стонам.

\- Во имя всего святого! – взмолилась Джайна.   
Тралл усмехнулся и поцеловал ее, обжигая щеки жесткой бородой. Он как будто забыл об обещанных сорока минутах, двигался так неторопливо, как будто у них в запасе было несколько часов… но так было слаще всего – неторопливо и прочувствованно, глаза в глаза, как будто они не занимались сексом впервые, а были давними любовниками. 

Джайна прижалась лбом ко вспотевшему твердому лбу, пересеченному ранними морщинками, застонала, содрогаясь всем телом, и на некоторое время забыла обо всем на свете. Когда она наконец-то смогла соображать, Тралл подхватил ее в охапку и понес в спальню, стараясь попутно не наступить на кота, который в панике то и дело бросался под ноги, усадил на кровать и отрывисто приказал:  
\- Раздевайся.   
\- Что? – слабо спросила Джайна. – Зачем?  
Тралл помолчал, рассматривая ее с искорками в голубых глазах.  
\- Неужели ты решила, что это все? – наконец, осведомился он и стащил рубашку через голову, не расстегивая нижние пуговицы. 

Джайна ахнула – она ожидала чего угодно, шрамов или ожогов, но не живописного полноцветного полотна, которое, оказывается, скрывалось под рубашкой: свирепые орки сражались с рыцарями в блестящих доспехах, на плечах и груди виднелись какие-то сказочные башни. Все это было очень красиво и интересно, но Джайна не успела подробно рассмотреть татуировки, Тралл деловито стащил с нее туфли и перевернул ее на живот, задрав платье до затылка. 

Джайна запыхтела, пытаясь выбраться, и вскрикнула, когда платье треснуло по шву.   
\- Ой, - виновато проговорил Тралл.  
\- К черту! – рявкнула Джайна. - Просто сними его с меня!  
Тралл потянул сильнее, платье затрещало еще жалобнее, и через секунду Джайна освободилась и отбросила растрепанную косу через плечо.  
Тралл умело расстегнул на ней лифчик, скинул лямки с ее плеч и подхватил маленькие грудки обеими руками. Джайна громко застонала и уронила голову в подушку – Тралл нежно потеребил соски, потом подвинул Джайну поближе к себе и продолжил.

\- О Господи, - слабо проговорила Джайна, уставившись в потолок пустым взглядом.  
Она безвольно валялась на кровати голая, потная, растрепанная и исколотая бородой во всяких местах, но при этом ощущала себя такой сытой и счастливой, что даже скользкие потеки между ног и тупая боль натертой промежности ничуть не умаляли ее тихого блаженства. Давненько она не трахалась так шикарно. 

\- Леди довольна? – спросил Тралл, пытаясь привести себя в порядок.  
Физиономия у него сияла, глаза искрились, губы то и дело кривились в гордой мальчишеской улыбке. Тралл даже как-то помолодел лет на десять, и перестал хмуриться.   
\- Леди довольна, - согласилась Джайна. – А что насчет тебя?   
\- В восторге, - усмехнулся Тралл.  
Джайна заставила себя сесть, дотянулась до домашнего халатика и накинула на плечи. Тралл склонился над ней, нежно взял за подбородок и чмокнул в губы. 

\- Я так понимаю, леди не отвезет меня обратно – проговорил он без вопросительной интонации.  
Джайна кивнула и откинулась обратно на подушки.   
\- Я вызову тебе такси, - сказала она, но Тралл помотал головой и собрал косички в тугой хвост.  
\- Прогуляюсь, - сказал он. – Порой полезно проветриться.  
Джайна пожала плечами.  
\- Знаешь, я… - несмело начала она. – Я бы… возможно…  
\- Хочешь повторить? – перебил ее Тралл.  
Джайна кивнула. Тралл задумчиво окинул ее взглядом, как будто оценивал – стоит ли она хлопот, стоит ли связываться с ней, и хищно ухмыльнулся.  
\- О да, я бы повторил, - сказал он. – Запиши свой номер?  
Он протянул Джайне свой мобильный телефон, проворчав под нос о проклятых маленьких кнопочках, неприспособленных под нормальные руки. Элементаль высунул голову из-под кровати, внимательно посмотрел на Тралла и неуверенно мяукнул.


	5. Chapter 5

В кабинете Десвинга до сих пор горел свет, хотя больница давно закрылась и все разошлись. Андуин тоже привык уходить поздно, дома его никто не ждал, он даже рыбку не удосужился завести … «Аспекты жизни» были его настоящим домом.  
Андуин знал, что и Десвинг частенько задерживается допоздна, хотя у того, наверное, с приятной компанией проблем не было, у миллионеров дома всегда обитают сладкие кошечки и смазливые рыбки. 

Андуин ощутил себя глупым мотыльком, которого влечет к опасности, прокрался на цыпочках мимо темного и пустого стола секретарши, и заглянул в распахнутую дверь.   
Раньше Андуин тихонько прошмыгивал мимо кабинета босса, надеясь, что его не заметят и не позовут пообщаться, но теперь остановился на пороге и сложил руки на груди, скептически наблюдая за происходящим.

На дневное совещание Андуин шел с тяжелым сердцем и дрожащими коленями, не зная, чего ожидать. С Десвинга вполне сталось бы недельку его помариновать и демонстративно уволить, публично унизив, однако Гневион на него даже не посмотрел. Он озвучил новости, похвалил отдел геронтологии и сияющую Майлу в частности, разъяснил несколько финансовых вопросов… Андуин сидел, как на иголках, и боялся лишний раз взглянуть в его сторону.  
\- Всем спасибо, - наконец, проговорил Гневион.  
Андуин сжался, ожидая привычного «Доктор Ринн, задержитесь, пожалуйста», но Гневион равнодушно скользнул по нему взглядом и повернулся к доктору Сангвинар, у которой возникли вопросы. Андуин даже… как-то ощутил себя разочарованным, что ли, он вышел вместе со всеми, Гневион ему и слова персонально не сказал.  
… а теперь надирался в одиночестве, валяясь на диване без пиджака и галстука, в помятой полурасстегнутой белой рубашке.

\- Неплохо, - подумал вслух Андуин, заметив полупустую бутылку черного рома, стоящую у дивана, Гневион даже не стал утруждать себя бокалом, пил из горлышка и курил, стряхивая пепел прямо на ковер.   
Гневион дернулся и задрал голову, посмотрел воспаленными красными глазами, вздохнул, заметив Андуина, и отвернулся.   
\- Проваливай, - хмуро и невнятно сказал он. – Пошел в жопу.   
Андуин никогда еще не видел его настолько пьянющим и расстроенным. 

\- Четыре тысячи золотых за бутылку, - сказал Андуин, присмотревшись к этикетке. – И как на вкус?  
\- Как любое другое пойло, - буркнул Гневион и неохотно сел.   
Спутанные волосы разметались по плечам, на рубашке виднелись неопрятные пятна пролитого рома.   
\- Чего тебе, Ринн? – недружелюбно спросил Гневион, уставившись на него злыми глазами. – Или ты за добавкой явился?  
\- Нет, - с достоинством ответил Андуин. – Просто проходил мимо.  
\- Ну так и проходи, - огрызнулся Гневион, откинулся на спину и принялся устало массировать затылок, зарывшись пальцами в густые жесткие пряди.   
\- Почему ты не идешь домой? – спросил Андуин, не удержав язык за зубами.  
Гневион взглянул на него с такой злобой, что Андуин попятился.  
\- Дверь закрой с той стороны! - приказал Гневион, лег на диван, подтянув колени к груди, и повернулся лицом к спинке.   
Андуин послушно закрыл дверь и сделал целых три шага к выходу, но потом развернулся и зашел в кабинет.

\- Ну что снова? – простонал Гневион, не оборачиваясь. – Ты оставишь меня в покое или нет?  
\- Ответь на один вопрос, и я уйду, - попросил Андуин. – Пожалуйста.  
Гневион что-то проворчал под нос и снова сел, потер руками лицо и заправил волосы за уши.  
\- Ну? – спросил он и потянулся за бутылкой. – Хули ты хочешь?  
\- Когда ты меня бросил, неужели ты ни разу… - начал было Андуин, но Гневион перебил его громким хмыканьем.  
\- Это же ты меня бросил, - сказал он. – Издеваешься, что ли?  
Андуин молча смотрел, как двигается острый кадык, пока Гневион пил «Черный ром Ромси» за четыре тысячи золотых.

\- В смысле? – тупо спросил Андуин. – Это ты меня бросил.  
Гневион поставил бутылку на пол и рассеянно почесал бороду.  
\- Ты не отвечал на звонки, а потом сменил номер, - сказал он, дернув плечом. – Я приехал к тебе, а ты даже не открыл… знаешь, мог бы сказать в лицо, что бросаешь меня!  
Андуин кое-как дошел до кресла, ощущая, что пол под ногами ходит волнами. Наверное, у него сделалось странное лицо, потому что Гневион смягчился.  
\- Я знаю, что твоего отца убили, - проговорил он. – Тебе было не до меня, я понимаю.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и взлохматил волосы.

\- Я все ждал, что ты оттаешь, - тихо сказал он, рассматривая свои колени. – Я надеялся, что все будет как раньше…  
Он закусил губу и посмотрел на Андуина больными глазами, но тут же спохватился и встряхнулся.  
\- Ладно, Ринн, ты узнал, что хотел, - грубовато сказал Гневион. – Пиздуй отсюда.  
\- Я не знал, - шепотом проговорил потрясенный Андуин. – Я даже не подумал… меня доставали коллекторы, я от них прятался… о-о-ох!   
\- Дверь там, - сообщил Гневион. – Я почти десять лет потратил на тебя, Ринн, хватит с меня. Уходи!   
Он потянулся за бутылкой.

\- Еще один вопрос, - попросил Андуин. – Это важно.  
\- Да теперь-то что?! – взорвался Гневион, отшвырнув ром в сторону. – Тебе сердце надо выплюнуть под ноги, чтоб ты отвязался? Хочешь, чтобы я извинился? Извини и проваливай! Я тебя больше не трону, оставь меня в покое!  
\- Когда ты последний раз ел? – спросил Андуин, проигнорировав вспышку ярости. – Ты ведь не на голодный желудок нажираешься?  
Гневион уставился на него, тяжело дыша, потом медленно остыл и отмахнулся.

\- Утром, - сказал он. – Тебе-то что?  
\- Ясно, - сказал Андуин. – Пойдем. Вставай.   
\- Куда? – ошеломленно спросил Гневион, хлопая длинными черными ресницами. – Зачем?  
\- Поужинаем, - сказал Андуин. – Тут неподалеку есть хорошее местечко.  
\- Отъебись, - брезгливо ответил Гневион. – Не надо мне твоей дружбы, ты лживая двуличная белобрысая сволочь.  
\- Вставай! – жестко сказал Андуин. – Я тебя на себе не дотащу, а тебе надо поесть.  
Гневион прищурился.  
\- С чего вдруг такая забота? – желчно поинтересовался он. – Разве мы снова дружим?  
\- Об этом я подумаю как-нибудь, - честно сказал Андуин и отобрал бутылку. – Ты утром от похмелья сдохнешь, так что вставай и поужинай со мной.   
Он сделал пару глотков из горлышка, все-таки было ужасно интересно, каков на вкус такой дорогой ром… и правда пойло! 

Гневион неохотно поднялся и безошибочно застегнул рубашку на мелкие пуговки, - Андуин заметил на его столе несколько игрушек для мелкой моторики, хирургом Гневиону уже не стать, но пальцы тот все равно разрабатывал, не хотел терять навыки, - застегнул жилет и накинул на плечи пиджак.

\- Последний раз иду у тебя на поводу, Ринн, - мрачно проговорил Гневион. – Поужинаем и ты отъебешься, договорились?  
\- Посмотрим, - уклончиво ответил Андуин. – Надеюсь, ты не вырубишься прямо на улице.  
\- Я не вырублюсь, - отмахнулся Гневион. – Нормально все.   
Андуин догадался, что это не первый случай одинокого нажирания в сопли; вряд ли это происходит систематически, пьянство не скрыть при всем желании, особенно в компании врачей, но для того, кто выхлебал половину бутылки на голодный желудок, Гневион держался очень даже прилично.

На свежем воздухе Гневион немного протрезвел, собрал волосы в хвост и достал сигареты.  
\- Что за место? – спросил он, прикрывая ладонью огонек зажигалки. – Ресторан?  
\- Вроде того, - ответил Андуин. – Уличная лапшичная, но там очень вкусно.   
Гневион с иронией посмотрел на него.  
\- Мы уже не в том возрасте, чтобы ходить по забегаловкам, – сказал он. – Пошли лучше в приличное место, я оплачу…   
\- Не умничай, - отрезал Андуин. – Знаю я ваши приличные места - куча золотых за листочек мяты и чашку кофе! Нахуй!  
\- Тебе что, зарплаты не хватает? – удивился Гневион. – Слушай, я тебя все равно не уволю, так что если ты этого боишься и потому…  
\- Завались, - посоветовал Андуин и кивнул на высокую табуретку с потрепанной подушкой. – Садись.  
Гневион с искренним удивлением осмотрел «Железную лапу»: со скепсисом взглянул на прилавок со стопкой глиняных мисок, посмотрел на красную полотняную вывеску, на засаленные подушки на табуретках, взглянул на Суншинь и громко хмыкнул.   
\- Да ты шутишь! - проговорил он.  
Андуин вместо ответа плюхнулся на свободное место и радостно улыбнулся Суншинь.

\- Две порции лапши, - попросил он. – Мне с курицей, ему – со свининой.  
Суншинь посмотрела на Гневиона, который брезгливо устраивался на стуле и оглядывался.  
\- Принято, - сказала она, сполоснула руки и перешла на пандао. – Какой красавчик… кто он?  
\- Мой босс, - ответил Андуин.  
Суншинь едва не выронила комок теста, из которого вытягивала свежую лапшу.  
\- Тот подонок, который тебя домогается?! – возмутилась она. – Зачем ты его сюда привел?! Давай я его отравлю?  
Андуин рассмеялся и покосился на Гневиона – тот с внимательным прищуром читал меню, пытаясь сосредоточиться.   
\- Не надо, - ответил Андуин. – Это мой бывший.  
\- Ах, который тебя бросил? – кровожадно уточнила Суншинь. – Я помогу тебе спрятать тело.  
Андуин прыснул.   
\- Не надо ничего с ним делать, - миролюбиво проговорил он. – У нас все сложно.  
Суншинь вопросительно вскинула бровь, ее ничуть не напрягало нагло сплетничать о Гневионе, который сидел в метре от нее.

\- Красивый, конечно, - проговорила она, пока ее пухлые ловкие руки умело крошили зелень. – Какой породистый мальчик!  
\- Может быть, это мой будущий муж, - невозмутимо сказал Андуин и закинул в рот оливку.  
\- Даже так? – удивилась Суншинь, сбросив лапшу в кипящую воду. – Ты уверен, что хочешь в это ввязываться?  
Андуин отмахнулся и рассмеялся.   
\- А он-то в курсе, какие на него планы? - насмешливо спросила Суншинь.  
\- Что обсуждаете? – громко спросил Гневион, отодвинув меню. – Погоду?  
\- Вроде того, - ответил Андуин и протянул ему влажную салфетку протереть руки. – Нельзя прийти в гости к пандао и не обсудить новости, в их культуре это считается невежливым, хуже грубости.   
\- Оу! – сказал Гневион и с любопытством посмотрел на Суншинь.

Она тоже несколько секунд пристально смотрела на него, потом открыла мини-холодильник и достала кувшин с мутным светло-зеленым напитком. Налила полный стакан и поставила перед Гневионом.  
\- Пей, - сказала она, перейдя на всеобщий язык.  
\- А что это? – насторожился Гневион.   
\- Ты хочешь знать состав или хочешь завтра проснуться без головной боли? – подбоченилась Суншинь. – Пей, кому сказано!   
\- Ой, это такая гадость, - поморщился Андуин. – Но похмелье как рукой снимет, что правда, то правда.  
Гневион заглянул в стакан, осторожно понюхал, потом сделал маленький глоточек и сморщился.

\- Имбирь, мед, лимоны и алоэ, - сказал Андуин, наблюдая за ним. – По крайней мере, это я сумел идентифицировать.  
\- Не только, - самодовольно проговорила Суншинь, явно не собираясь раскрывать все секреты. – Старый семейный рецепт.  
Гневион скривился и выпил стакан в три больших глотка.  
\- Вот и умничка, - проговорила Суншинь. – Заешь конфеткой!  
Она бесцеремонно сунула ему в рот круглую мятную карамельку, от которой Гневион едва не поперхнулся. 

Суншинь поставила перед Андуином тарелку с лапшой, вторую тарелку почти метнула в Гневиона и щедро насыпала зелень. Андуин протянул Гневиону одноразовые палочки, разломил свой комплект и принялся уплетать за обе щеки, запивая куриным бульоном.   
Гневион несколько секунд принюхивался к лапше, подцепил палочками кусочек свинины и положил в рот, - Андуин и Суншинь с интересом наблюдали за ним, - охнул, одобрительно замычал и принялся уминать так, что затрещало за ушами.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - улыбнулась подобревшая Суншинь.   
Гневион что-то промычал в ответ, неожиданно умело накручивая палочками лапшу. Оказывается, он тоже знал правила вежливости пандао, чавкал так аппетитно, что Андуин заразился его энтузиазмом и съел вторую порцию лапши и попросил рисовые пирожки. 

От горячей сытной еды Гневиона предсказуемо развезло, несмотря на бодрящий напиток Суншинь и порцию крепкого зеленого чая. Андуин заметил, что локти Гневиона потихоньку расползаются по прилавку, а взгляд становится мутным и сонным.   
\- Подъем! – скомандовал он.  
Гневион неохотно поднялся на ноги и полез за бумажником, но Андуин бесцеремонно выпихал его из-под полотняного навеса.  
\- Подыши воздухом, - приказал он и достал ворох бумажных купюр.  
Суншинь сгребла деньги, не пересчитывая, окинула взглядом пошатывающегося Гневиона и ехидно посмотрела на Андуина.  
\- Тащи в логово, пока тепленький, - посоветовала она и закрыла прилавок роллетом.

Гневион докурил сигарету и тут же достал вторую. Он сонно жмурился, но в целом выглядел адекватным.  
\- Ну? – спросил Гневион. – Теперь что?  
\- Пошли ко мне, - предложил Андуин. – Заодно проветришься.  
Гневион посмотрел на него неожиданно внимательным взглядом.  
\- Зачем? – спросил он.  
\- Быстрее протрезвеешь, - пояснил Андуин.  
\- Нет, зачем к тебе? – спросил Гневион, щурясь.  
\- Не знаю, что ты себе нафантазировал, но ты явно не в форме для постельных подвигов, - улыбнулся Андуин. – А у меня есть душ и диван… может, он не такой крутой, как в твоем кабинете, но на нем можно нормально переночевать.   
\- Я и на своем диване могу нормально переночевать, - обиженно проговорил Гневион.  
Андуин пожал плечами.  
\- Ну как хочешь, - сказал он, надеясь, что голос не выдает охватившего его сожаления. – Тогда можешь вернуться обратно в клинику, а я пошел домой. Спокойной ночи!

Он повернулся и зашагал прочь, но через несколько секунд Гневион догнал его.   
\- Надеюсь, у тебя найдется пара аскорбинок с утра, - сказал он.   
\- Брось, все будет нормально, - сказал Андуин. – Суншинь свое дело знает…  
\- Да, симпатичное местечко, - согласился Гневион, обернулся и посмотрел на закрытую на ночь «Железную лапу». – Очень вкусно.  
Андуин расплылся в улыбке. Гневион покосился на него, зевнул и поежился. 

\- Только у меня может не быть горячей воды, - признался Андуин.  
\- Я себе давно бойлер поставил, - сказал Гневион. – У меня тоже старый фонд, пришлось капитально все перестраивать.   
\- У меня электрика не потянет бойлер, - вздохнул Андуин. – А почему ты не переехал?  
\- Так я переехал, но вернулся, - отозвался Гневион и снова потянулся к полупустой пачке с сигаретами. – Так мы что, снова разговариваем?  
\- Не знаю, - признался Андуин. – Мне надо все как следует обдумать, я столько лет на тебя злился и ненавидел, я не могу так просто…  
\- Ты на меня злился? – изумился Гневион. – За что?! Почему ты меня ненавидел?  
Он остановился и посмотрел на Андуина так растерянно, что Андуин покраснел.

\- Я думал, что ты меня бросил, - признался Андуин, опустив взгляд. – Мне было плохо и страшно, а ты сбежал…  
\- Но я не… - начал было Гневион.  
\- Я не знал! - огрызнулся Андуин. – Я думал, что сбежал! Я запутался!  
Гневион поскреб затылок.  
\- Вот оно что, - проговорил он. - А я-то решил, что я законченный неудачник… на большое наследство вся родня слеталась, а мой парень от меня ушел и даже не позвонил.  
\- Извини, - выдавил Андуин. – Мне так жаль.  
\- Как ты там сказал, с бомжами спать приятнее, чем со мной? – злопамятно уточнил Гневион.   
Андуин снова покраснел.  
\- Ты тоже не святой, - огрызнулся он. – Не думай, что я забыл, что ты устроил!

Гневион несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом пожал плечами.  
\- Я уже извинился, - холодно сказал он. – Если ты собираешься и дальше припоминать воображаемые обидки, я лучше переночую в клинике.   
Он повернулся, но Андуин вовремя поймал его за рукав и дернул к себе.   
\- Никуда ты не уйдешь! – рассердился он. – И это не воображаемые обидки, это было совершенно реальное насилие, а ты…  
\- Слушай, у меня была очень тяжелая неделя! - перебил его Гневион. – Я реально устал и зверски хочу спать, мне уже похуй - у тебя или в клинике на диване… да хоть на лавке в парке! Давай отложим выяснение отношений на потом?!  
Андуин молча смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот.

\- Что теперь? – сердито спросил Гневион. – У меня что, на лбу рога выросли, или что?  
\- Просто удивляюсь, что ты способен так связно выражаться после рома, - признался Андуин.   
\- Еще чуть-чуть и меня вырубит прямо тут, - предупредил Гневион. – Думай быстрее.   
Андуин хмыкнул, схватил его за рукав и решительно потащил за собой. 

\- Так и катаешься на скейте? – спросил Гневион, заметив доску, пристегнутую к рюкзаку.   
\- Не вижу причин изменять привычкам, - ответил Андуин. – Дешево, быстро и удобно.   
Гневион хмыкнул.  
\- А я хочу тачку продать, - признался он. – Все равно простаивает без дела, а стоит как новый кабинет для Майлы.  
\- Она тебе нравится? – осторожно спросил Андуин.  
\- Тачка? – рассеянно отозвался Гневион. – Ну да, я ее сразу купил, как дорвался до золота…  
\- Майла.  
\- Она милая девочка, - сказал Гневион. – А что?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Андуин и подумал, что Майла ему тоже нравится, но если она потянет свои милые лапки к Десвингу, Андуин за себя не отвечает.

\- Заходи, - сказал он и щелкнул выключателем, ни одна лампа предсказуемо не загорелась, Андуин от души выругался.  
\- Так и должно быть? – уточнил Гневион, заглянув в темную прихожую.   
\- Нет, снова электрику выбило, - вздохнул Андуин. – Блядь!  
\- Без обид, но ваша гостиница никак не тянет на пять звезд, - улыбнулся Гневион.  
В темноте он видел как кошка – ловко прошел к дивану, ничего не задев, стащил пиджак и повесил на подлокотник.

\- Душ? – спросил Андуин, зажигая свечи.   
\- Если холодный, то лучше обойдусь, - сонно сказал Гневион.   
\- Чаю?  
Гневион скинул ботинки и лег на диван, подложив ладонь под щеку.   
\- Ясно, принесу тебе одеяло и подушку, - сдался Андуин. – Можешь раздеваться, я не буду подсматривать.  
\- Точно? – спросил Гневион, приоткрыв один глаз. - А вдруг ты посягнешь на мою невинность?  
\- Если я решу посягнуть, твои штаны меня не остановят, - улыбнулся Андуин. 

Гневион неохотно сел и снял жилет, потом расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки и стащил ее через голову. К разочарованию Андуина, под рубашкой оказалась плотная белая футболка. Гневион кое-как избавился от штанов, оставшись в светлых шортах, и плюхнулся обратно, устроившись на боку. Андуин спохватился и принес ему запасную подушку и теплый плед. 

\- Как насчет колыбельной? – сонно спросил Гневион, сунув подушку под разметавшиеся кудрявые волосы.  
\- Спи, моя радость, усни, - язвительно отозвался Андуин.   
Гневион фыркнул и закутался в плед до подбородка.  
\- А поцелуй на ночь? – с надеждой спросил он.  
Андуин закатил глаза и опустился перед диваном на колени. Некстати вспомнилось, какой ужас и отвращение он испытывал, когда прошлый раз довелось стоять на коленях, но сейчас ситуация совершенно поменялась. Сейчас, пожалуй, Андуин и в другом смысле встал бы на колени… впрочем, они оба слишком устали для этого.

Он положил ладонь на горячую и колкую щеку, наклонился и легонько прикоснулся к губам. От Гневиона пахло лапшой, ромом и шоколадными сигаретами, немножко специфическим запахом клиники, сдержанной ванилью, свежим потом… наутро, конечно, будет адски разить перегаром, но пока что было терпимо и приятно. Гневион тоже положил ладонь ему на затылок, несмело углубил поцелуй, провел языком по губам.  
Андуин вообще-то собирался чмокнуть в шутку, но что-то пошло не так - он обнаружил, что уже полностью лежит на Гневионе, жадно целуя и вжимаясь пахом в живот, а Гневион сжимает коленями его бедра и пытается в ответ сожрать лицо.

\- Стоп! - сказал Андуин. – Хватит! Пока хватит.   
Гневион неохотно отпустил его, напоследок погладил по плечам и взъерошив волосы.   
\- Охладить траханье? – улыбнулся он.  
\- Ты остался таким же задротом, - усмехнулся Андуин. – Потрясающе!  
\- А с чего мне меняться? – удивился Гневион.   
\- Ну, большие деньги…  
\- Большие деньги меняют только слабаков, - отрезал Гневион. – Я не слабак.  
Андуин поцеловал его в лоб, потом в кончик носа и напоследок легонько чмокнул в губы. Гневион снова потянулся к нему, но Андуин вовремя отодвинулся, пока это не превратилось во вторую попытку петтинга через одежду.

Он ушел в ванную и долго плескал в горящее лицо холодной водой, пока щеки и губы не перестали пылать, а ноющий от возбуждения член не перестал так больно упираться в ширинку. Когда он вышел - Гневион сладко спал, едва заметно дергая левой ногой, так плотно уткнувшись лицом в подушку, что было непонятно, как он вообще дышит.   
Андуин тщательно подоткнул плед, не оставив щелочек, и приоткрыл окно, чтобы к утру они оба не задохнулись от перегарища.


	6. Chapter 6

Андуин проснулся от позвякивания посуды, сел, настороженно сжавшись и подтянув колени к груди, и прислушался – на его кухне явно кто-то хозяйничал. Андуин машинально потянулся за бейсбольной битой, которую хранил у кровати, и с досадой вспомнил, что давно уже перенес биту к входной двери. Зря-зря…

Он окинул спальню паникующим взглядом, пытаясь найти что-нибудь увесистое - однажды его недолго держали лицом над кипящей кастрюлей, это был кошмарный опыт, который хотелось забыть и никогда не вспоминать, и уж точно не хотелось повторять. Андуин бесшумно соскользнул на пол, сделал два шага… стылая утренняя прохлада его окончательно разбудила, он вспомнил, что вчера привел гостя, и судя по всему, это Десвинг нагло хозяйничает на чужой кухне. 

Андуин подкрался к двери и выглянул – Гневион, в шортах и белой футболке, обтянувшей широкие плечи, помешивал что-то в сковородке деревянной лопаткой, то и дело отвлекаясь на раскрытую книжку, лежащую на столе.   
Андуин завернулся в одеяло, всунул ноги в теплые домашние тапочки, - полы были ледяные, не хватало подцепить насморк в собственном доме, - и вышел к нему.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Гневион, обернувшись. – Будешь кофе?  
Он выглядел очень даже прилично для того, кто вчера нажрался в говнину – достаточно свежий, с ясными глазами… даже душ успел принять, влажные волосы курчавились, завиваясь в кольца, в ушах поблескивали золотые серьги.  
\- Кофе буду, - лаконично сказал Андуин и сел на ближайший стул. – Как ты?  
\- На удивление неплохо, - улыбнулся Гневион. – Не знаю, чем та миленькая пандао меня опоила, но готов выкупить у нее рецепт.  
Андуин фыркнул. Гневион поставил перед ним чашку с горячим кофе, потом с сожалением закрыл книжку и принялся помешивать омлет на сковороде. Андуин взглянул на обложку и узнал «Микрохирургию глаза», которую выписал только на прошлой неделе.   
\- Дашь почитать? – попросил Гневион. – Необычные методики, я о таком раньше не слышал.   
\- Я специально заказал, чтобы расширить кругозор, - лениво ответил Андуин. – Но как ты ее осилишь, она же на пандао…   
Он замолчал и уставился на Гневиона.

\- И что? – спросил тот, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Ты понимаешь пандао, - медленно проговорил Андуин, чувствуя, что краснеет до корней волос.  
\- А с чего ты взял, что не понимаю? – улыбнулся Гневион и обернулся к нему. – У меня много деловых партнеров со всего мира… с людьми легче иметь дело, если говоришь на их языке.  
\- Но вчера ты… а почему ты… - запинаясь, проговорил Андуин, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.  
\- Подонок, который тебя домогался? – процитировал Гневион. – Миленько!  
\- Я не собираюсь за это извиняться! – заявил Андуин. – Я уже пояснил свою точку зрения.   
\- Да, - задумчиво проговорил Гневион. – Я подумывал попросту прирезать тебя с утра, но решил сделать завтрак на двоих.   
\- С какой стати? – скривился Андуин.  
\- За мое разбитое сердечко, - полусерьезно проговорил Гневион, кривовато усмехаясь. 

Андуин окинул его внимательным взглядом – кто бы мог представить, что угловатый мальчик с большой головой вырастет в длинноногого красавца с широченными плечами? Фигура у Десвинга была потрясающая, в меру мышц, в меру грациозности. Андуин когда-то был влюблен в угловатого мальчика, а красавца толком и не знал, смотрел на него через призму необоснованной ненависти.

\- Я передумал! – заявил Андуин.  
\- Насчет чего? – напрягся Гневион. – Насчет нас?  
\- Насчет извинений, - пояснил Андуин. – Как ты говорил? Встать на колени и отсосать? Я готов!  
Гневион вспыхнул и отступил на шаг, выставив лопаточку словно меч, которым готовился обороняться за свою честь.   
\- Не надо! – смущенно и растерянно сказал он. – Давай забудем? Ты злился, и я злился… мы много чего друг другу наговорили.  
\- Да нет же, я серьезно, - сказал Андуин. – Только зубы почищу.   
Гневион недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

\- Я хочу тебе отсосать, - кивнул Андуин и допил кофе одним глотком.  
Гневион растерянно поскреб собранный на затылке тугой пучок, потом заглянул в телефон и с сожалением вздохнул.   
\- У меня важная встреча через сорок минут, - кисло сказал он. – Мне надо заехать домой и переодеться… надеюсь, мисс Правая подготовила чистую рубашку.  
\- Это еще кто? – похолодевшим голосом спросил Андуин. – Ты с кем-то живешь?  
\- Это моя экономка, - пояснил Гневион. – Нет, я с ней не живу, она приходит убираться.   
Андуин моргнул.

\- Твою экономку зовут мисс Правая, а секретаршу – мисс Левая? – переспросил он, не уверенный до конца, что Гневион над ним не подшучивает.   
\- Прикинь! – развеселился Гневион. – Они не родственницы и даже не знакомы.  
Андуин фыркнул. Гневион подошел к нему и неуверенно положил руку на плечо, ожидая, что Андуин как обычно ее скинет.   
\- Мне надо идти, - сказал он. – Если я проебусь, и мы останемся без новенького МРТ за полцены, Сангвинар меня живьем освежует, я ей уже пообещал.  
\- Да, - сказал Андуин и накрыл его ладонь рукой, рассматривая красивое лицо с чувственным ртом, горящими глазами и крошечным старым шрамом над бровью.

Андуин привык видеть Десвинга лощеным и ухоженным, с аккуратно собранным хвостом, в дорогих деловых костюмах, с широкой публичной улыбкой. Утренний Гневион, обросший темной щетиной, в заляпанной футболке и с растрепанными кудрями, вызывал у Андуина какие-то странные желания - например, тяпнуть за шею на видном месте или пристегнуть его наручниками к кровати и не выпускать как минимум до обеда… правда тогда доктор Сангвинар освежует их обоих.

\- Как насчет поужинать вместе? – спросил Гневион, украдкой поглаживая шею Андуина большим пальцем. – Сходим куда-нибудь?  
\- Хм-м, - ответил Андуин. - Боюсь, что никак не получится.  
Гневион нахмурился и убрал руку, отошел и принялся нервно застегивать помятую, несвежую рубашку.  
\- Знаешь, я терпеливый, - сказал он негромко. – Но даже у моего терпения есть пределы…  
\- Я не люблю таскаться по свиданкам, - честно сказал Андуин. – Приходи ко мне на ночь?   
Гневион замер и с прищуром посмотрел на него.

\- Приглашаю тебя туда, - улыбнулся Андуин и показал в сторону спальни. – Что скажешь?  
Гневион моргнул и машинально застегнул тугие пуговки на рукавах.   
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Вино? Цветы? Что тебе принести?  
Андуин хмыкнул.  
\- Свою жопу притащи, - заявил он. – Больше меня ничего не интересует.   
Гневион рассмеялся.   
\- У тебя большие планы? – с улыбкой спросил он.   
«Ты даже не представляешь, насколько большие, - подумал Андуин. – За столько лет набежал нехилый процент».

Как только схлынул первый шок, вся его ненависть, которую он так долго испытывал, переплавилась в одержимое желание обладать Десвингом, присвоить его себе. Или хотя бы переспать с ним, как давно хотелось. Теперь между ними не стояли принципы и многолетняя обида... только доктор Сангвинар с новеньким МРТ.

\- От вина, кстати, не откажусь, - спохватился Андуин. – Только не бери элитную кислятину… будь проще - и люди к тебе потянутся.  
\- Мудрые цитаты доктора Ринна? – поддел Гневион, застегивая ремень на штанах.  
Он быстро оделся, снова взглянул на телефон и вздохнул.  
\- Мне надо идти, - неохотно сказал Гневион. – До вечера?  
\- Проваливай, - махнул Андуин. – И спасибо за завтрак.  
Гневион как-то растерянно посмотрел на входную дверь, потом на Андуина, потом сунул телефон в карман и одернул пиджак. Видок у него был помятый, но более-менее пристойный. 

\- Погоди-ка, - попросил Андуин и подошел к нему. – Один момент.  
Гневион, как дурак какой-то, потянулся к нему за поцелуем, будто Андуин стал бы целоваться с нечищеными зубами. Андуин ловко схватил его за волосы, зарывшись пальцами в густые жесткие пряди, и жадно прижался ртом к беззащитной смуглой шее. Гневион охнул, Андуин старательно всосал кожу и прикусил напоследок, оставив поверх багрового пятна припухающий след укуса.

\- Блядь! – выдохнул Гневион, ощупывая шею. – Ты что творишь?!  
Андуин бесстыдно положил ладонь ему на пах и ничуть не удивился, обнаружив солидный бугор, натянувший ткань.   
\- До вечера, - многообещающе сказал Андуин и буквально вытолкал его за дверь, слишком уж хотелось отлить, пожрать и остудить голову. 

Он окинул взглядом захламленную квартиру, которой не помешала бы влажная уборка. Андуин подумал было прибраться, но потом решил, что достаточно просто поменять постельное белье. Он до сих пор испытывал отвращение перед уборкой, вспоминались тошнотворно-дотошные уроки отца – застелить постель без единой складочки, взбить подушку, подъемы в шесть утра и обливания на сквозняке холодной водой… после двустороннего бронхита, который едва не свел Андуина на тот свет, прекратились хотя бы утренние водные процедуры. Вариан с сожалением и досадой оставил попытки закалить сына и превратить в универсального солдата.   
Даже теперь, спустя столько лет после его смерти, Андуин предпочитал уютный хаос и подконтрольный бардак. Неважно, насколько неряшливо лежали вещи, главное, что он прекрасно знал, где у него что хранится и мог найти в считанные секунды. 

Андуин собрал грязную посуду, сунул в раковину и задумался, машинально сжимая губку в руке: он не привык так резко и кардинально менять жизнь, он толком не думал, когда поддался порыву и притащил Десвинга к себе домой, но с утра рассудок прояснился и теперь, когда источник раздражения, щеголявший с голыми ногами и небрежной щетиной, исчез из поля зрения, Андуин наконец-то включил голову. Ему определенно требовался мудрый взгляд со стороны, Андуин знал только одного человека, который мог бы серьезно отнестись к его проблеме – ввязываться в отношения с красавчиком-мультимиллионером или держаться подальше.

Он осторожно взял телефон мокрыми пальцами и зажал плечом. Тетя Джайна была ранней пташкой, но так долго не отвечала, что Андуин уже забеспокоился, а когда она наконец-то ответила хрипловатым и раздраженным спросонья голосом, Андуин и вовсе удивился до глубины души.   
\- М-м-м… сколько времени? – сонно спросила Джайна.  
\- Почти десять, - ответил Андуин.  
Джайна выругалась и, судя по шорохам и шуршанию, выронила телефон на кровать.  
\- Да, я слушаю, - наконец, проговорила она.   
Андуин услышал возмущенное мяуканье Элементаля и сам едва не уронил телефон, когда услышал далекий мужской голос. Джайна невнятно ответила, прикрывая микрофон.

\- Так что ты хотел? – наконец спросила она. – Что случилось?  
\- Я бы хотел встретиться, - попросил Андуин. – Обсудить кое-что.  
\- Они вернулись? – моментально насторожилась Джайна.  
\- Нет-нет, - поспешно ответил Андуин, сходу сообразив, что Джайна имеет в виду «тех», страшных людей, которые его третировали. – Это личное…  
Она молчала несколько секунд.  
\- После обеда, - наконец, ответила Джайна. – У меня будет полчаса, тебе хватит?  
\- Вполне, - улыбнулся Андуин.   
Мужской голос неподалеку что-то спросил.  
\- А можно не мешать? - огрызнулась Джайна в сторону. – Я немного занята.   
«Ого! – ошеломленно подумал Андуин. – Не только у меня новости!» 

Тетя Джайна действительно изменилась. Это были не внешние видимые изменения, внешне она совершенно не поменялась, но взгляд стал другим, более… спокойным и умиротворенным, что ли. Андуин не мог пояснить, он не был психоаналитиком, он обрадовался и одновременно насторожился.  
Джайна заметила его за угловым столиком и рассеянно улыбнулась. Она пару минут воевала с промокшим зонтом, поставила его на сушилку, небрежно бросила на стол изящную сумочку и принялась неторопливо расстегивать длинный синий плащ, усыпанный поблескивающими каплями дождя. Видимо, она пришла пешком… интересно, откуда?

\- Как дела? – спросила Джайна, устроившись напротив.  
\- А у тебя? – поинтересовался Андуин. – А кто это был?  
Джайна рассмеялась.  
\- Вижу, ты решил сразу брать быка за рога, - шутливо сказала она. – Мог бы из вежливости справиться о моем здоровье.  
\- Выглядишь прекрасно, - искренне проговорил Андуин, любуясь ее улыбкой и сияющими глазами. – А теперь расскажи, что за мужчина?  
\- Разве ты за этим меня позвал? – усмехнулась Джайна и приветливо кивнула официанту, который принес ей кофе.   
\- Нет, - признался Андуин. – Но я вижу, что у тебя хорошие новости.  
\- Это нейтральные новости, - поправила его Джайна. – У меня появился любовник.   
Андуин чуть было не ляпнул вслух: «И что с ним не так?», потому что тетя Джайна ухитрялась как-то прицельно находить редкостных мудаков, но если бы он сказал такое вслух – она бы справедливо оскорбилась.

\- Кто он? – спросил Андуин.   
\- Неважно, - равнодушно ответила Джайна. – Никто. Просто мужчина.  
\- Это несерьезно? – уточнил Андуин, ему не казалось, что это «просто мужчина», от «просто мужчин» не сияют глаза.  
Джайна несколько секунд смотрела на него.  
\- Итак, что у тебя случилось? – спросила она, напрочь проигнорировав его вопрос. – Только не говори, что Десвинг перешел черту? Я тебя предупреждала!  
\- Да, - кивнул Андуин. – То есть, нет!   
Джайна вскинула бровь.  
\- В общем, все не так, как казалось, - торопливо поправился Андуин.  
У Джайны сделалось такое скептическое лицо, что Андуин поспешил объясниться, но чем больше он рассказывал, тем сильнее Джайна хмурилась.

\- Тебе нужна дружеская поддержка или мудрый совет? – наконец, спросила она, когда охрипший Андуин замолчал и уткнулся в чашку.  
\- Поддержка, - просипел Андуин.  
\- Послушай хороший совет, - серьезно сказала Джайна, проигнорировав его кривую улыбку. – Не ввязывайся в это.  
Андуин промолчал.   
\- Ты ведь и сам чувствуешь, что дело неладно, поэтому и позвал меня, - мягко сказала Джайна. – Слишком много несостыковок… он так хотел с тобой встретиться, что пару раз позвонил и забил? Столько лет по тебе тайком воздыхал и не нашел минутки объясняться словами через рот? Это несерьезно!  
\- Гневион всегда был немного странным, - сказал Андуин, чувствуя себя обязанным заступиться. – Он фрик.   
Джайна посмотрела на него с насмешкой.

\- Знаешь, можно ждать под дверью или написать записку… отправить письмо, в конце концов, - сказала она. – Не слишком-то он цеплялся за ваши отношения.  
\- У него были свои проблемы, - буркнул Андуин.  
\- Ну конечно, неподъемная тяжесть огромного наследства, - хмыкнула Джайна. – Вообще-то, он мог выкупить все твои долги, но что-то не спешил тебе помогать, неправда ли?  
Андуин приуныл. Он хотел возразить, что не просил помощи, и что Гневион не знал, насколько все плохо, но это были слабые и несостоятельные аргументы, и Андуин это прекрасно понимал. 

\- Впрочем, неважно, - сказала Джайна. – Было и было.  
Андуин посмотрел на нее с удивлением.   
\- Но ты же сама сказала…  
\- Я сказала и повторю – держись от него подальше! - отрезала Джайна. – Он тебе не пара.  
\- Ну спасибо большое! – обиделся Андуин. – Вот и поговорили.   
Джайна хмыкнула, взяла его ладонь обеими руками и нежно погладила по пальцам.  
\- Андуин, ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, - тихо проговорила она. – Я желаю тебе только добра…  
\- Да? – обиженно буркнул Андуин, не пытаясь вырваться.  
\- Я буду счастлива, если ты встретишь хорошего человека, который сделает тебя счастливым, - сказала Джайна. – Но это не Десвинг… он тебя уничтожит.  
\- Почему? – спросила Андуин. – Я ему нравлюсь.  
\- Пока нравишься, - согласилась Джайна. – Андуин, детка, пойми меня правильно, ты очень хороший, ты симпатичный и славный мальчик…  
\- Но? – не выдержал Андуин. – Не томи уже, говори, как есть! Что со мной не так?!  
\- Десвинг очень богат, а ты нет, - сказала Джайна. – Он начнет тебя покупать, пока ты не продашься целиком…   
Андуин с возмущением открыл рот, но Джайна звонко щелкнула пальцами прямо перед его носом, оборвав яростные возражения.

\- Да я вовсе не про секс, глупыш, - спокойно сказала она. – Ты отдашься ему всей душой, я прекрасно знаю какой ты, а он наиграется и переключится на кого-нибудь посвежее… в лучшем случае у него хватит совести откупиться, и это тебя сломает, а в худшем – он тебя просто уничтожит, и морально, и физически. Для таких людей это не составляет никаких трудностей.   
Подавленный Андуин молчал, Джайна с сочувствием гладила его похолодевшие руки. Она была совершенно права, - Андуин отлично понимал, что тертая и битая жизнью Джайна Праудмур абсолютно права, - но вся его натура восставала против такого грустного расклада.

\- Почему ты считаешь, что он наиграется? – хрипло спросил Андуин. – Думаешь, я такой неинтересный?  
\- Не прикидывайся дурачком, – попросила Джайна. – Ты и сам понимаешь, какой выбор у человека с его состоянием… он спокойно может обзавестись гаремом, а тебе придется это проглотить.  
\- … я не собираюсь, - начал было Андуин и осекся.  
До него дошло, что Джайна имеет в виду: чуть что – на обочину, с ценным мнением – на мороз, любой отказ – на выход за дверь; таков закон джунглей, кто сильнее - тот и диктует правила, а сильнее тот, за кем стоят миллионы и власть. 

Джайна потрепала его ладонь, пытаясь безмолвно утешить.  
\- И как мне теперь соскочить? – кисло спросил Андуин. – Я ведь дал понять, что не против.  
\- Скажи, как есть, - пожала плечами Джайна. – Он вроде бы не дурак и не совсем уж подлец, он должен понять твою мотивацию… в этом нет ничего постыдного, это базовый инстинкт самосохранения.  
\- Да, - буркнул Андуин. – Ты права.   
Джайна положила на чек пригоршню монет и встала.  
\- Мне нужно идти, - сказала она. – Будь умницей, Андуин, беги со всех ног, Десвинг опасен.  
Андуин кивнул. Он услышал, что хотел, чего в глубине души и ждал, но это знание не сделало его счастливым, совсем наоборот. Все его существо противилось мысли отказаться от Гневиона, Андуин был собственником и уже начал считать Десвинга своим, а теперь приходилось отрывать по живому, когда хотелось наоборот – обнять и прижаться покрепче. Никто не мог его заставить, Андуин просто сам понимал, что нужно немедленно вырвать влечение с корнем, пока не стало слишком больно, пока его не сломали и не исковеркали его жизнь, только-только вошедшую в колею нормальности.   
И лишь когда он вернулся домой, грустный, мрачный и мокрый от ливня, он вдруг сообразил, как ловко Джайна съехала с темы своих собственных отношений - загрузила его по самые уши, а сама ничего толком не рассказала.

Андуин тяжело вздохнул, отжал воду с вымокших волос и принялся подниматься по лестнице – из-за проливного дождя рано стемнело, судя по тому, что в подъезде не горели лампочки, электричество снова выбило. Андуин впервые начал всерьез задумываться съехать, сменить квартиру, работу, город, страну… он увидел у собственной двери густую тень.   
Кто-то беззвучно ждал его в полумраке - Андуин невольно шарахнулся назад и едва не полетел кубарем по выщербленным скользким мраморным ступенькам, но вовремя схватился за перила, а через секунду рассмотрел и узнал широкоплечий силуэт и кудрявые волосы, собранные в хвост.

\- Где ходим? – весело спросил Гневион и протянул ему шуршащий бумажный пакет. – Я купил вино.  
Андуин машинально взял пакет и заметил внутри пузатую бутылку и какие-то брикеты, аккуратно завернутые в промасленную бумагу, все это дорого выглядело и дорого пахло.  
\- Про сыр ты ничего не говорил, - сказал Гневион, даже в темноте было слышно, что он улыбается. – Надеюсь, тебе понравится.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Андуин и протянул пакет обратно. – Не надо.  
Гневион осекся и насторожился.

\- Что не так? – спросил он, его плечи застыли и окаменели, хищный профиль заострился.   
\- У меня было время подумать и оценить риски, - сказал Андуин. – Мои шансы уцелеть рядом с тобой.   
Гневион молчал, бумажный пакет он не взял, сложил руки на груди и ссутулился.

\- Думаю, у нас не получится, - сказал Андуин. – Так будет лучше для нас обоих.  
\- Почему? – хрипло спросил Гневион. – Почему нет?  
\- Потому, что ты богатый и знаменитый, - ответил Андуин. – Я тебе не пара.   
Гневион помолчал. Андуин сжался, ожидая получить в ответ взрыв ярости и брань, но Гневион вдруг начал искренне смеяться, опираясь спиной на стену.

\- Прости? – удивился Андуин.  
\- Оценил иронию судьбы, - сквозь смех выдавил Гневион. – Охуеть!  
Андуин растерянно смотрел на него.  
\- Знаешь, когда я получил наследство, вокруг меня столько корыстных шкур сразу нарисовалось, - пояснил Гневион, посмеиваясь. – Все так меня захотели, прямо с первого взгляда полюбили за ум и красоту… и только ты единственный меня отшиваешь, потому, что я богатый. Ты уникум!  
Андуин промолчал. Гневион отсмеялся и кашлянул.

\- По-твоему я какой-то ебанутый богач, вроде чокнутого Галливикса? – с горечью спросил Гневион.  
Андуин пожал плечами.  
\- Может, ты и не такой, но в таблоидах регулярно светишься с эффектными девицами, - сказал он. – Я хоть и не следил, и то видел.   
\- Так это эскортницы на выход, - удивился Гневион. – Они мне никто, это вообще ничего не значит.   
\- В общем, найди себе подходящую пару, - попросил Андуин. – Я не буду твоей игрушкой.   
\- Ты не игрушка… - начал было Гневион, но Андуин всучил ему пакет и отступил.  
\- Я не буду с тобой встречаться, - отрезал Андуин, хотя у него перехватило горло от болезненного спазма. – Давай останемся просто коллегами… или можешь меня уволить, я пойму.   
Гневион шагнул к нему и попытался взять за руку, но Андуин вырвался.  
\- Отвали! - сказал он и захлопнул дверь перед носом растерянного Десвинга. 

Он съехал спиной по двери и до боли вцепился в мокрые волосы, пытаясь подавить рвущийся жалобный вой. Вся его сущность рвалась к Гневиону, ощущая родство душ, желая любить его и быть любимым… до первой серьезной ссоры, до первой смазливой жопы, до первого конфликта, который расставит все по местам – кого-то наверх социальной лестницы, а кому-то унизительно укажет на место в пищевой цепи.

Через несколько минут беззвучного плача Андуин поднялся, вытер лицо рукавом и вздохнул. Что ж… хотелось бы надеяться, что с этими коллизиями он не потеряет работу. Он зачем-то открыл дверь и посмотрел на опустевшую лестничную площадку, утонувшую в темноте… наверное, хотел удостовериться, что Десвинг исчез, как исчезла последняя надежда на счастливое будущее с ним - понурый Гневион сидел на ступеньках, свернув из пиджака подушечку, и пил вино из горлышка.

\- Ты еще здесь?! – изумился Андуин.  
\- Пошел нахуй, - ответил Гневион, не оборачиваясь. – Ты заебал.   
Андуин растерянно подумал, что они действительно повторяются, ходят по кругу ненависти и больной привязанности, и не могут из него вырваться. Он решил, что захлопнет дверь и выбросит Десвинга из головы раз и навсегда… вместо этого он вышел на лестничную площадку и присел рядом с Гневионом. Тот покосился с неприязнью, торопливо вытер лицо ладонью, достал сигареты и прикурил. Андуин заметил, что у него трясутся руки.

\- Я боюсь, - честно сказал Андуин. – Мне страшно.  
\- А мне больно! - огрызнулся Гневион. – Но тебе же наплевать.  
Андуин посмотрел на него и вздохнул. 

\- Что ты в меня вцепился? – спросил он, рассматривая свои руки. – Мог бы давно гарем завести, как другие богачи.  
\- Не все богачи заводят гаремы, только такие, как Галливикс, - презрительно ответил Гневион. – Ты нас демонизируешь.   
\- Хочешь сказать, ты никогда не долбил пыльцу с супермоделями? – усмехнулся Андуин. – Это все выдумки прессы?  
Гневион поморщился.  
\- Ты хоть представляешь, сколько людей лапало этих супермоделей? – брезгливо спросил он. – Я не пихаю член в кого попало.   
\- А пыльца? Скажешь, тоже не было?

Гневион повернулся к нему и прищурился.  
\- Тебе чего надо? – жестко спросил он и затушил сигарету о ступеньку. – Чего ты выперся, Ринн? Тебе мало по мне потоптаться, надо обязательно зрелищем насладиться?!  
Андуин от удивления приоткрыл рот – Гневиона била заметная дрожь, сейчас он совсем не выглядел лощеным и самоуверенным, из него проступило что-то юношеское, тот гениальный, но социально неадаптированный мальчик, умный, странный, очень интересный и уязвимый. 

Андуин потянулся к нему и обнял, но Гневион тут же принялся в бешенстве вырываться.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, Ринн! - шипел он. – Я думал о тебе каждый, блядь, долбаный день! А ты! Ты просто! Ты…  
\- Тихо-тихо, - бормотал Андуин, лихорадочно поглаживая жесткие кудрявые волосы и дрожащие плечи. – Тише-тише, я понял, я понял…  
Наконец, Гневион бессильно затих, уткнувшись лбом Андуину в плечо, слабо цеплялись пальцами за мокрую ветровку Андуина. 

\- Мы попробуем, ладно? - сказал Андуин. – Я доверюсь тебе.  
Гневион поднял голову и растерянно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты должен понять, я отдам тебе все, что у меня есть, - тихо и серьезно проговорил Андуин, обхватив его лицо ладонями. – Я не умею любить по-другому… и в ответ я жду того же.  
\- О чем ты? – хрипло спросил Гневион, всматриваясь в его лицо.   
\- Я о том, что если ты начнешь мной помыкать только потому, что ты богаче – я тебе глаза выдавлю, - с вкрадчивой нежностью ответил Андуин. – А еще я ревнивый и не люблю делиться, так что если ты мне изменишь с какой-нибудь великосветской блядью, я тебе яйца оторву! Ты даже не представляешь, во что ввязался… пирожок.

Гневион несколько секунд молча смотрел на него.   
\- Тогда и у меня есть условие, - сказал он. – Баш на баш, по-честному.   
\- Валяй, - ответил Андуин и напрягся; он понятия не имел, чего ожидать, чего от него затребуют.   
Гневион взял его за подбородок двумя пальцами, легонько погладил и вдруг так стиснул, что Андуин охнул от боли.  
\- Я тебе не гребаная тряпка, - жестко проговорил Гневион. – Попробуешь еще раз мной играться – я тебя живьем закопаю.   
Андуин промолчал, у него перехватило дыхание.   
\- Я буду любить и уважать тебя, обещаю тебе защиту и верность, пока ты будешь любить и уважать меня, - сказал Гневион. – Иначе вообще не стоит это затевать  
Андуин сглотнул.  
\- По рукам, Андуин Ринн? – холодно спросил Гневион. – Ты согласен с моими условиями?  
\- По рукам, - ответил Андуин и поднялся. – Я согласен… а вино-то хорошее?  
\- Попробуй, - сказал Гневион. – Лучше с сыром, я подбирал. 

Андуин подхватил бутылку и бумажный пакет, Гневион поднялся, отряхнул пиджак и зашел за ним, от души хлопнув дверью.  
\- Тебе надо в душ? – спросил Гневион. – И я так понимаю, что света снова нет?  
\- Надо валить отсюда подальше, пока этот сарай не развалился над головой, - буркнул Андуин и отхлебнул вино из мокрого горлышка… и правда очень вкусное, совсем не кислое.   
Он обернулся и окинул Гневиона взглядом - тот выглядел взъерошенным и вымотанным, таким взъебанным и уставшим, что Андуин испытал к нему жалость, нежность и желание сделать ему хорошо, успокоить и приласкать. 

\- Мне в душ не надо, - сказал он. – Тебе надо.  
Гневион машинально кивнул, сделал шаг в сторону ванной и остановился.  
\- Ты что, собрался меня выебать? – спросил он с насмешкой.  
\- Да, - равнодушно ответил Андуин. – Иди в душ, а я приготовлю постель.  
Гневион растерянно посмотрел на него, Андуин терпеливо ждал, едва заметно улыбаясь. Гневион помялся и дернул плечом.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он и ухмыльнулся. – Только будь со мной нежным, я свою жопу никому еще не доверял.  
\- Вот и молодец, - отозвался Андуин. - Приятно слышать, что ты сохранил для меня свой цветочек.  
Гневион закатил глаза и с достоинством удалился в ванную… где немедленно сшиб полку в темноте и принялся ругаться, пытаясь собрать упавшие флаконы.

Андуин поправил подушки и неторопливо разделся. Он почему-то был уверен, что Гневион выйдет голышом, не упустит шанса покрасоваться, но вода перестала шуметь, а Гневион перестал сдавленно материться от резких перепадов температуры, зашлепал босыми ногами по полу и вышел в свежей майке и шортах.

\- Знаешь, я планировал эффектное появление голышом, - признался Гневион, пытаясь собрать влажные кудрявые волосы в хвост. - Но у тебя блядски холодно, так что…   
Он посмотрел на Андуина, осекся и шумно втянул воздух.  
\- Ого! – наконец, сказал Гневион и подошел к Андуину. – Ух ты!  
Он потянулся к проколотому соску, потом отдернул руку и спросил:  
\- Можно?  
\- Потрогай, - разрешил Андуин, улыбаясь.

Гневион пощупал сережки, потом наклонился и обхватил левый сосок губами, попытался схватить зубами за штангу. Андуин погладил его по жестким волосам. Гневион отстранился с пьяным видом, глаза у него помутнели, губы припухли и видок сделался такой блядоватый, что у Андуина заныло в паху от желания его трахнуть.

\- А еще где-нибудь есть? - хрипло спросил Гневион.  
\- Проверь, - предложил Андуин.   
Гневион тут же хлопнулся перед ним на колени и буквально вытряхнул Андуина из трусов. Погладил по члену, ощупал мошонку, потом вскинул вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Нет? – спросил Гневион.  
Андуин покачал головой.  
\- Руки не дошли, - честно признался он.   
Гневион кивнул и потянулся губами к члену, но Андуин бесцеремонно оттащил его за волосы.   
Гневион возмущенно посмотрел на него, но при этом глаза у него заблестели так ярко, что Андуин едва не засмеялся, всесильному мистеру Десвингу определенно нравилось, когда им помыкают.

\- Иди в постель, - четко и раздельно проговорил Андуин. – Я хочу тебя трахнуть.   
Гневион сглотнул и послушался; он стащил шорты, устроился на спине и неуверенно развел колени, закинул руки за голову, машинально поправив волосы, и несмело посмотрел на Андуина.  
\- В коленно-локтевой тебе будет удобней, - сказал Андуин, любуясь им.  
Гневион покачал головой.  
\- Я хочу тебя видеть, - просто ответил он.  
Андуин бросил ему на живот прямоугольную блестящую упаковку и положил тюбик рядом с подушкой.   
\- Колени к груди! – скомандовал он, раскатывая резинку по члену. – Не зажимайся, я хочу тебя потрогать.   
Гневион начал краснеть – не пятнами, как обычно краснел Андуин, а красивым густым румянцем, залившим скулы, шею и широкую грудь. 

Андуин потрогал припухшую дырку, обрамленную редкими черными волосками. Он заметил на бедрах странные следы… как будто от резинки чулок, но то, как податливо раскрывалась дырка под его пальцами, интересовало его намного сильнее.   
\- Ты готовился, - улыбнулся он.   
Гневион кивнул, часто моргая и прислушиваясь к себе. Андуин выдавил смазку на член, пару раз провел ладонью, распределяя, и обтер остатки, неглубоко пропихивая пальцы в Гневиона. Тот часто сглатывал, задрал майку до подмышек и закусил край. 

Андуин устроился поудобнее, прижал головку и медленно протолкнул член до конца, не останавливаясь, несмотря на задушенный вскрик боли. Гневион дернулся и выгнулся, по виску скатилась прозрачная слезинка и тут же растворилась в волосах. Пальцы на плечах Андуина болезненно сжались, но Андуин не обратил внимания, он всматривался в искривленное мучительной гримасой красивое лицо, потом отодвинулся и полностью вынул. Гневион едва слышно всхлипнул. Андуин снова протолкнулся слитным долгим движением - и на этот раз Гневион вскрикнул удивленно и посмотрел на него блестящими глазами. 

\- Это как с плевой, - тихо сказал Андуин, поглаживая большим пальцем по контуру челюсти. – Можно долго и мучительно растягивать, а можно за один раз.  
\- Вивисектор, - буркнул Гневион.  
\- Дальше будет лучше, - пообещал Андуин и навалился, поцеловал Гневиона в горячие губы, ткнулся лицом в шею и сделал еще один толчок.   
Ему пришлось несколько раз попробовать разные углы, но когда Гневион изумленно ахнул и вздрогнул всем телом, Андуин ухмыльнулся и повторил. 

\- О-о-о! – только и проговорил Гневион, блаженно жмурясь.   
\- Неужели ты сам никогда не пробовал? – удивился Андуин.  
\- Только снаружи, - лаконично ответил Гневион и крепко обнял Андуина коленями за бока. – Продолжайте, доктор Ринн.  
Он улыбнулся, шало блестя глазами.  
\- Сначала обсудим мою зарплату, мистер Десвинг, - так же церемонно ответил Андуин, но не выдержал и рассмеялся. – Держись за меня, погнали по-взрослому!   
Гневион послушно обнял его за шею. 

Андуин покрепче уперся ладонями в кровать и начал двигаться, сначала медленно, прислушиваясь к чужим тихим стонам, потом Гневион начал вскрикивать громче, и Андуин тоже разошелся. Ему понравилось, что Гневион не сдерживается и не отмалчивается, тот стонал от души, задыхаясь и ругаясь от избытка чувств. Андуин лег на него, то и дело проезжаясь сосками по твердым возбужденным соскам. Он чувствовал животом напряженный член Гневиона, зажатый между их телами и истекающий липковатой смазкой.

\- Боже… о Боже! – простонал Гневион, насквозь мокрый от пота, с совершенно дурным взглядом и искаженным от удовольствия лицом.   
\- Ну что ты… зови меня просто по имени, - пропыхтел Андуин и подхватил его за бедра, вгоняя так, что их обоих дергало по кровати.  
Ему пришлось срочно вспоминать разнообразие паразитов глазных яблок, чтобы продержаться еще хоть пару минут – Гневион сжимал так туго и внутри был таким горячим, всхлипывал на ухо так сладко, что оргазм сам собой подступал, хотя Андуин отважно пытался с ним сражаться.  
Ему не хотелось в первый же раз опозориться, это был принципиальный вопрос жизни и смерти – заставить гордого и упрямого Десвинга кончить первым.

Гневион потянулся к нему за поцелуем, жадно вылизал рот и больно прикусил за нижнюю губу. Андуин рывком дернул его за волосы, надеясь, что в горячке не свернет шею, и оставил на горле здоровенный засос, напоследок прикусив до крови для верности. Гневион ахнул и задергался, между животами стало мокро, он сжался внутри, Андуин ткнулся лицом в его волосы и кончил, вжимая пальцы в податливую кожу и постанывая.

Почти минуту они тяжело дышали и обнимались, мокрые и растрепанные, потом Гневион легонько пихнул в плечо.  
\- Слезь, - попросил он.  
Андуин скатился с него, стащил использованную резинку и завязал узлом. Гневион попытался сесть, застонал и рухнул обратно, брезгливо посмотрел на белесые следы на животе и махнул рукой, устроился поудобнее, подсунув маленькую подушку под поясницу. 

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что благовоспитанный доктор Ринн такой жесткий ебарь, - поддразнил он, поглядывая на Андуина сияющими глазами.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что лощеный мистер Десвинг такая ненасытная сучка, - парировал Андуин.   
\- Да, - задумчиво проговорил Гневион. – Дальше социальных масок никто никогда не смотрит…  
Он вздохнул и заложил руки за голову.  
\- Я всегда знал, какой ты на самом деле, - пожал плечами Андуин. – Для меня ты не загадка, умник.  
Он слез с кровати, напился воды из графина, потом принес графин в постель и помог напиться Гневиону. 

\- Тащи сюда вино и сыр, - усмехнулся тот. – Если тебя снова переклинит, я не готов воспринимать это на трезвую голову.   
\- Переклинит насчет чего? – удивленно спросил Андуин, пытаясь вспомнить, куда он убрал пакет с продуктами.  
\- Ну, например, что теперь ты не можешь встречаться со мной, потому что я больше не девственник, - усмехнулся Гневион.  
Улыбка не затронула его враз похолодевшие глаза. 

\- Но это ведь я сорвал бутон невинности, - растерялся Андуин. – С меня и спрос.  
\- Ну и что? – спросил Гневион. – У тебя необычная логика…  
\- Это ты так красиво назвал меня ебанутым? – развеселился Андуин и поставил на прикроватный столик полупустую бутылку вина.  
Гневион молча смотрел на него. Андуин сделал пару глотков из горлышка, потом протянул ему бутылку, Гневион тоже отхлебнул и рассеянно поставил вино на пол.  
Андуин с интересом осматривал его тело, сильное и красивое, с точеными мышцами, густым подшерстком на груди и руках, и смугловатой кожей.

\- А почему ты до меня не попробовал? – спросил Андуин, не утерпев. – Уверен, что в тех кругах, где ты вращаешься, найдется немало красоток со страпоном.   
\- Я брезгливый, - ответил Гневион. – Я не сую член в кого попало и не хочу, чтобы меня трахал не пойми кто.  
\- А я? – улыбнулся Андуин. – Я ведь тоже кто попало, если по-честному.   
\- Ты себя недооцениваешь, сладкий, - хмыкнул Гневион. – Ты мой золотой принц… пусть и без короны…  
\- И без золота, - поддакнул Андуин. – С этим не сложилось.  
\- Но ты по-прежнему мой принц, - серьезно сказал Гневион. – Ничего не изменилось.  
Андуин сглотнул комок, вставший в горле, оторвал еще один квадратик из фольги и бросил на кровать.

На этот раз он все-таки поставил Десвинга на колени – Гневион вцепился в спинку кровати до побелевших пальцев, Андуин медленно двигался, целуя его соленые плечи и мокрую спину, намотав на кулак гриву черных волос.   
\- Сука! - простонал Гневион. – Хватит тянуть…. быстрее!  
\- Мы куда-то спешим? – удивился Андуин и замедлился, чтобы каждый толчок чувствовался от начала до конца.  
Гневион взвыл.

Андуин обхватил его поперек груди свободной рукой, на секунду по-хозяйски зарылся пальцами в шелковистых волосках и принялся ласкать твердые чувствительные соски. Как он и предвидел, Гневион задрожал и бессвязно выругался, а когда Андуин потянул зубами за золотое кольцо в ухе, Гневион ахнул, едва успев двинуть ладонью по члену, и тут же кончил, содрогаясь всем телом.  
Андуин разрешил ему отстраниться и упасть на кровать. Гневион свернулся в комок, поджимая колени к груди, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая. Андуин стащил резинку. 

\- Я могу отсосать, - предложил Гневион, не открывая глаз.   
\- Лежи спокойно, - приказал Андуин, любуясь его растрепанным и затраханным видом.  
Гневион взглянул на него мутными глазами и улыбнулся распухшим ртом. Андуин неторопливо дрочил и поглаживал смуглую кожу – предплечье, грудь, шею… Гневион потянулся к нему и обхватил губами проколотый сосок. Андуин благодарно погладил его по затылку, зажмурился от удовольствия и охнул, когда поверх его ладони легли чужие пальцы.  
\- Кончи для меня, сладкий, - попросил Гневион. – Я хочу посмотреть. 

Андуин спазматически зарылся пальцами в черные кудрявые волосы - его так перетряхнуло, что даже в голове зазвенело. Гневион поймал его и обнял, Андуин прижался щекой к его сильному плечу и улыбнулся, почувствовав, что Гневион нежно гладит его ноги. На ручки взял, ну надо же…

\- Давай сразу для ясности, - проговорил Гневион, любовно поглаживая его по щеке. – Третьего раза не будет.  
\- Вообще? – удивился Андуин и неохотно открыл глаза.  
\- Сегодня, - пояснил Гневион. – Я тебе не проблядь какая-нибудь, у меня жопа болит… и я спать хочу.  
\- Я тоже спать хочу, - согласился Андуин. – Я не секс-террорист.  
\- А по тебе не скажешь, скотина, - проворчал Гневион и бесцеремонно скинул его на кровать.   
Он ушел в ванную и долго плескался, Андуин даже заволновался, - мало ли что, может он там плачет?! - но Гневион вышел, на этот раз совершенно голый и мокрый, звонко щелкая зубами от холода, и сразу же юркнул под одеяло.

Андуин устроился у него под боком, закинув ногу на бедро и устроившись головой на широкой груди. Гневион быстро согревался. От него пошло ровное тепло – спать с кем-то таким горячим и большим было невероятно приятно, Андуин в кои-то веки согрел даже холодные ступни.  
\- Андуин, - тихо позвал Гневион. – Не спишь?  
У него был непривычно ломкий и напряженный голос, Андуин насторожился и поднял голову.

\- Ты ведь завтра не выгонишь меня? – спросил Гневион, силясь улыбнуться. – Это жестоко. Не поступай так со мной.  
Андуин несколько секунд смотрел в его лицо, ставшее юным и уязвимым, с тревожной морщинкой между бровей и подрагивающими губами.   
\- Ты не отделаешься от меня, даже если очень захочешь, - пообещал он. – Придется действительно меня в лесу закопать, чтобы я от тебя отстал.   
Гневион улыбнулся и расслабился. 

Андуин снова лег щекой ему на грудь, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению, и вдруг подумал, что в каждой шутке есть доля правды, а у Гневиона, скорее всего, действительно есть облюбованная лесная полянка для тех, кто портил ему жизнь… Хотелось бы верить, что Андуин не окончит жизнь на этой полянке кормом для лис и белочек, по соседству с наглыми и неожиданно исчезнувшими родственниками Десвинга.


	7. Chapter 7

Тралл ждал у машины, уткнувшись в телефон и не обращая никакого внимания на окружающих. Он так выделялся посреди строгих деловых костюмов, что Джайна несколько секунд просто не могла поверить собственным глазам – никто в округе не осмелился бы сделать подобную прическу без риска в ту же секунду вылететь с работы. Военных здесь откровенно не любили, военные несли хаос и разорение. 

Тралл поднял голову и улыбнулся, рассеянно сунул телефон в задний карман и встряхнул головой, от чего длинные тугие косички привольно рассыпались по плечам. Тралл открыл дверь своего здоровенного джипа и кивком пригласил садиться - он прекрасно понимал, насколько чужеродным кажется в этом чопорном месте, насквозь пропитанном бизнесом и колоссальными деньгами, но ему было совершенно плевать. Тралл возвышался на голову над местными клерками, а похуизм и самоуверенность окружали его непрошибаемым щитом.   
Джайна заметила, какие взгляды на него кидают, - не только возмущенные, - и подумала, что не только ей Тралл кажется намного привлекательнее ухоженных хлыщей в деловых костюмах, хотя его мягкая клетчатая рубашка, трещащая на бицепсах, и линялые светлые джинсы явно были куплены чуть ли не на распродаже. 

\- Что случилось? – спросил Тралл, взглянув на нее. – Чего такая кислая, леди?  
\- Все прекрасно, - ответила Джайна, выдавив улыбку.  
Тралл хмыкнул.  
\- Неужели так сложно сказать правду? – с усмешкой спросил он и нацепил на нос авиаторы. – Попробуй как-нибудь, вдруг понравится.  
Джайна вспыхнула и принялась расправлять складки на длинном шелковом платье.

\- Или ты решила, что я начну думать о тебе хуже? – догадался Тралл.   
\- Ну да, - кисло ответила Джайна. – Ведь все в моей жизни крутится вокруг твоего драгоценного мнения, ты не знал?  
Тралл сверкнул хищной усмешкой.   
\- Так что у тебя случилось? – спросил он.   
\- Я не хочу это обсуждать, - отрезала Джайна и уставилась в окно. – Некоторые вещи нельзя говорить вслух, если не хочешь выглядеть чудовищем.   
\- Ты и есть чудовище, моя милая, - отозвался Тралл. – Очаровательное и упрямое.   
Джайна возмущенно посмотрела на него.

\- Я тоже чудовище, - Тралл пожал плечами. – И намного хуже тебя… так что не томи.  
Джайна поджала губы, но потом сдалась и глубоко вздохнула.  
\- Сегодня родился долгожданный ребенок, которому мы косвенно помогли, - сказала она. – Я помогла.   
\- А теперь нюансы? – помолчав, попросил Тралл.  
Джайна загляделась на его большие мозолистые ладони, уверенно лежащие на руле.

\- Мы поставляем ЭКО оборудование в разные клиники, - сказала она. – Знаешь, что это?  
\- Дети из пробирки? – нахмурился Тралл.  
\- Если очень грубо, то да, - ответила Джайна, поморщившись.   
\- Тогда знаю, - сказал Тралл. – И что?  
Он притормозил на светофоре, повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на Джайну.  
\- Одна пара хотела завести ребенка, мужчина оказался бесплоден, - ответила Джайна, дернув плечом. – У них была сперма его погибшего брата-близнеца, дальше додумай сам.   
\- Оу! – сказал Тралл и скривился.  
\- Девочку зовут Шандриса… красиво, правда?  
\- Правда, - согласился Тралл. – И что тебя печалит, прелесть моя?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответила Джайна, скинула туфли и подтянула колени к груди.  
С Траллом почему-то было настолько уютно и спокойно, что Джайна иногда позволяла себе открыться. Какая разница, он все равно однажды исчезнет из ее жизни, а ей ненадолго станет легче.

\- Ты хочешь ребенка? – тихо спросил Тралл.  
\- Нет, - подумав, сказала Джайна. – Мне всегда было некогда заводить детей… да и не с кем, а теперь уже слишком поздно.  
\- Ты же можешь заморозить, что вы там замораживаете… - начал было Тралл и осекся, поймав ее хмурый взгляд.  
\- Конечно же я заморозила то, что мы замораживаем, - язвительно ответила Джайна. – А еще можно просто удочерить любого симпатичного ребенка… но я не хочу детей.  
\- Я перестал понимать, чего ты киснешь, - признался Тралл.  
Джайна задумалась.

\- Видимо, я горюю по упущенным возможностям, - сказала она после долгой паузы. – Я не жалею о том, как сложилась моя жизнь…  
\- Вранье, - фыркнул Тралл. – Еще как жалеешь!  
Джайна холодно посмотрела на него.  
\- С чего ты взял, что знаешь меня? – рассердилась она. – То, что мы несколько раз были близки…  
\- Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь, - перебил ее Тралл. – И вовсе не потому, что член в тебя сунул… просто я наблюдательный.   
Возмущенная Джайна несколько секунд хватала воздух ртом. 

\- Давай, - с насмешкой подначил ее Тралл. – Выскажи, что думаешь, моя леди, не стесняйся.  
\- Ты наглый самодовольный кобель! – взорвалась она. – Самовлюбленный ублюдок!  
Тралл рассмеялся и резко вывернул руль на повороте.  
\- Куда мы едем? – напряженно спросила Джайна. – Отвези меня домой.  
\- Нет, - ответил Тралл.  
\- Я устала и хочу домой!  
\- Чтобы киснуть и жалеть себя? – спросил Тралл, повысив голос. – Я отвезу тебя в другое место.  
Джайна несколько секунд сверлила его взглядом, но Траллу было нипочем, он лишь ухмыльнулся. 

\- Возьми сэндвичи? – подсказал он через несколько минут хмурого молчания, пока Джайна пыталась сообразить, куда он ее везет.  
Судя по унылому пейзажу за окном – в сторону городской окраины… в лес, что ли?

\- Я не ем фастфуд, - высокомерно ответила Джайна, невольно покосившись на туго набитый бумажный пакет, стоящий на заднем сиденье.   
\- Ну и ладно, мне больше достанется, - миролюбиво ответил Тралл.  
Джайне предсказуемо до слез захотелось огромный вредный сэндвич, пропитанный трансжирами, с сырной корочкой и котлеткой из бог весть чего.  
\- Ой, да иди к черту! – не выдержала она, схватила пакет и принялась потрошить его в поисках еды.  
Тралл рассмеялся. Джайна выудила заманчивый треугольный сверток и содрала бумажную упаковку, под которой оказался сэндвич с индейкой, сочный и еще теплый, божественно вкусный. 

Джип вырвался из мусорной паутины бедных городских улиц и помчался по пригородной промзоне, окружающей Штормград жестяным кольцом, гудящим круглые сутки. 

\- Останешься на ночь? – спросила сытая и подобревшая Джайна.  
\- Сегодня – нет, - с сожалением ответил Тралл. – Утром нужно отвести собак на осмотр, очень уж большой крюк получается…  
\- Ты о них говоришь и ни разу не показал, - упрекнула Джайна.   
Тралл вытащил из кармана телефон и перебросил ей на колени.  
\- Посмотри в галерее, - сказал он. – Там есть фотки собак.  
\- Не боишься, что я увижу что-нибудь лишнее? – поддразнила Джайна, пытаясь найти на чужом телефоне галерею с фотографиями.  
\- Член, что ли? - фыркнул Тралл. – Для тебя и фоткал.  
\- О, это было глупо и ужасно! - ответила Джайна, надеясь, что не краснеет. – Я не думала, что ты действительно пришлешь дикпик.  
\- Ты трогала себя? – поинтересовался Тралл.  
\- Нет!

Он прищурился, Джайна отвернула запылавшее лицо к окну, с преувеличенным вниманием осматривая окрестности.   
\- Ты себя трогала, – уверенно сказал Тралл. – Тебе понравилось?  
\- Ты вынуждаешь меня делать какую-то подростковую ерунду, - в сердцах ответила Джайна.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - с улыбкой ответил Тралл. – Тебе нравится делать подростковую ерунду.   
\- Нет, не нравится!  
Тралл только фыркнул в ответ. Джайна принялась рассматривать фотографии – дикпики Тралл уже удалил, а на большей части фотографий были большущие собаки и его маленький сын.

\- Это же волки, - ошеломленно проговорила Джайна.   
\- Волкособы, - поправил Тралл. – Они умнее.  
Джайна только головой покачала, она никогда еще не видела таких больших псов.  
\- Мы с ними одновременно на пенсию вышли, - сказал Тралл. – Вот я их и забрал, чтоб не разлучать…  
\- Как их зовут?  
\- Прелесть и Вонючка, - ответил Тралл, поймал ее насмешливый взгляд и смущенно дернул плечом. – Это не я их назвал!  
Джайна рассмеялась, потом открыла фотографию смеющегося малыша.

\- Он так на тебя похож, - сказала она с легким изумлением. – Твоя маленькая копия.   
\- Ну он ведь мой сын, - улыбнулся Тралл.   
\- А можно… я могу посмотреть на твою жену? – спросила Джайна.  
\- Нет, - сказал Тралл, тут же помрачнев. – Верни телефон.  
Джайна безропотно вернула мобильный и снова поджала колени к груди, ее даже мурашками обсыпало от его похолодевшего голоса, инстинктивно захотелось закрыться

\- Знаешь, мой первый муж ушел от меня к другому мужчине, - сказала она неожиданно даже для себя, столько лет не вспоминала о Кельтасе, а тут вдруг прорвалось.  
Тралл коротко взглянул на нее, джип стремительно мчался через Элвинские леса, окружающие столицу.

\- Я его не виню, - задумчиво сказала Джайна. – По нему сразу было видно, что он в стадии отрицания очевидного, но я была молодая и глупая… даже не знаю, где он теперь, вроде бы уехал в какое-то дальнее запределье…  
\- А второй? – спросил Тралл. – У тебя сколько мужей вообще было-то?  
\- Два, - ответила Джайна. – До третьего раза дело не дошло… а второй уже умер, я не хочу о нем говорить.  
\- Ясно, - ответил Тралл и свернул с шоссе на просеку.

\- Ты что, везешь меня на Утес Влюбленных? – удивилась Джайна, оглядываясь.  
\- Ты здесь уже была? – ревниво спросил Тралл.  
\- В старшей школе, - рассеянно ответила она. – Надо же, ничего не изменилось…  
Машина медленно выехала на свободный от леса каменистый пятачок над обрывом, внизу плескалось море, вдалеке виднелся Штормград, раскинувшийся на побережье, с высокими башнями, портом и золотыми колокольнями. 

\- Как ты узнал об этом месте? – спросила Джайна.  
\- Спросил, куда можно отвезти леди, - пожал плечами Тралл. – Красиво.  
Он равнодушно скользнул взглядом по морскому пейзажу, потом повернулся к Джайне.  
\- Перебирайся на заднее сиденье?  
\- Ты шутишь! – изумилась она. – Ты привез меня сюда…  
\- Чтобы потрахаться в машине, - поддакнул Тралл. – На заднем сиденье, как в старшей школе.  
\- Ну знаешь ли, это уже ни в какие рамки! – возмутилась Джайна. – Я не буду здесь заниматься сексом.  
\- А почему нет? – удивился Тралл. – Вокруг никого… чего ты стесняешься?  
\- Это неприемлемо! – отрезала Джайна.  
Тралл несколько секунд молча смотрел на нее.

\- Как ты бедная жила раньше? – вдруг проговорил он. – И то невоспитанно, и это неприемлемо… ты вообще хоть раз делала что-то для себя?  
\- Представь себе! – огрызнулась Джайна.   
Тралл выгнул бровь.  
\- Передние сиденья задвигаются, - терпеливо сказал он. – Нам хватит места.  
\- Нет! – отрезала Джайна.  
\- Ладно, - смиренно сказал Тралл.  
Джайна надеялась, что ее лицо не отобразит охватившего разочарования - она ждала большей настойчивости. Она уже убедилась, что когда Тралл чего-то хотел, его было сложно переубедить, он пер как танк. 

Тралл отобрал у нее бумажный пакет и переставил на пол, а потом, - Джайна и моргнуть не успела, - он схватил ее в охапку и как-то чрезвычайно ловко и быстро пересадил назад.  
\- Наглый ублюдок, - только и сказала Джайна.   
Тралл решительно задвинул ее сиденье, освобождая место, и перебрался к ней, устроившись у ее ног.   
\- Тебе нравится, - уверенно сказал он.  
\- А вот и нет! – огрызнулась Джайна.  
\- А вот и да! – сказал Тралл. – Проверим?  
Он прикоснулся к ее щиколотке, подцепил подол длинного платья и медленно повел рукой вверх, обнажая ноги почти до пояса чулок. 

Джайна молчала – у нее перехватило дыхание от накатившего возбуждения. Тралл переложил ее ногу к себе на плечо и поцеловал в бедро чуть повыше чулка. Местечко было чувствительное, а Тралл приятно кололся бородой, так что Джайна всхлипнула от предвкушения и вцепилась обеими руками в заплетенные черные волосы. Тралл провел большим пальцем по мокрым насквозь трусикам, хмыкнул с беззлобной насмешкой и сдвинул их в сторону. 

Джайна несколько раз ненавязчиво предлагала Кельтасу, - во времена ее молодости девушки не предлагали навязчиво, это было недопустимо, - и навсегда запомнила брезгливое отвращение на его красивом лице. Теперь-то она понимала, что проблема была вовсе не в ней, а в его предпочтениях, но тогда эта брезгливость и нежелание прикасаться настолько ранили, что Артасу она даже не предлагала. Да и вообще никому больше не предлагала, но Тралл не спрашивал, а поставил в известность, что хочет целовать ее там – и целовал, и делал это очень хорошо. Джайна даже не представляла, что может быть так приятно.   
Джайна видела по его горящим от возбуждения глазам и хищному лицу, что Тралл не принуждает себя, ему чертовски нравилось, когда она кричит от удовольствия под его языком. 

\- Оставлю себе трофей? – с улыбкой спросил Тралл, стащив с нее трусики.  
\- На здоровье, - усмехнулась Джайна. – Будешь хранить в бардачке?  
\- Где ж еще? - улыбнулся Тралл и легонько прикусил чувствительную кожу на бедре. 

У Джайны всегда были проблемы с естественной смазкой, ей не хотелось обвинять нечуткого Кельтаса или холодного Артаса, возможно, дело всегда было в ней, потому что даже после них ей приходилось пользоваться чем-то вспомогательным… но не с Траллом. Что-то было такое возбуждающее в его запахе, в его низком хрипловатом уверенном голосе и бесцеремонных манерах, от чего она намокала до ляжек, когда он к ней прикасался. 

\- Расслабься, моя леди, - негромко проговорил Тралл. – Вокруг нас на десять миль никого, кроме белочек, а они тебя не осудят.  
Джайна вместо ответа застонала и требовательно потянула его за волосы, пока не ощутила на нежной чувствительной коже горячие жадные губы.

Тралл ко всему подходил обстоятельно… по крайней мере – к сексу точно. В самый первый раз обескураженная Джайна подумала, что он попросту рисуется и устроил что-то вроде презентации, полижет и потянется за резинкой, Джайна даже не представляла, что с ней можно проделать что-то подобное. Тралл повторил и во второй раз… и тем самым заслужил разрешение остаться на ночь после третьего.  
Он был внимательный и старательный, из тех редких мужчин, для которых удовольствие леди прежде всего… Джайна раньше считала, что такие мужчины перевелись в незапамятные времена.

В висках громко стучала кровь, Джайна не узнала хриплый протяжный вскрик и лишь через несколько секунд поняла, что кричит она сама. Тралл поднял голову и посмотрел на нее горящими как у тигра глазами, облизнул мокрые губы.  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросила Джайна, дрожа всем телом.  
Низ живота свело судорогой близкого оргазма, ноги дрожали, а Тралл только смотрел и еле заметно улыбался. Джайна сомневалась, что он видит что-то привлекательное – наверняка она раскраснелась по самые уши, вымокла от пота, волосы растрепались и вылезли из косы. 

\- Моя леди? – тихо позвал Тралл, любовно поглаживая ее бедра.  
\- Господи, ну пожалуйста! – взмолилась Джайна. – Мне нужно!  
Тралл усмехнулся и переполз сверху, торопливо стащил футболку, пока Джайна пыталась трясущимися пальцами расшнуровать корсаж платья. Джайна тут же забыла про корсаж – Тралл был слишком умен, чтобы делать татуировки на видимых местах, но недостаточно умен, чтобы не делать их вообще, - с ухмылкой сказал он однажды. Под футболками и безразмерными толстовками скрывалось потрясающее цветное полотно от шеи до пояса. 

Джайна могла бы часами изучать замысловатые рисунки – и старые партаки, до которых пока не добралась рука мастера, и настоящее произведение искусства, которым Тралл перекрывал старые татуировки. Это была детальная многоцветная батальная сцена: зубастые орки, косматые волки, рыцари в доспехах… такое надо рисовать в книжке сказок, а не на живом человеке… хотя выглядело потрясающе, конечно.

Тралл ловко потянул за шнурок и ослабил корсаж, с грубоватой нежностью стащил платье с плеч Джайны и припал губами к груди. Его жесткая борода оставляла горящие розовые следы, но едва ощутимая боль только подогревала возбуждение. Джайна всхлипнула и выгнулась от горячего рта, жадно обхватившего твердый чувствительный сосок.   
Тралл неохотно оторвался и принялся торопливо натягивать резинку, зашарил ладонями по платью, пытаясь задрать его повыше, подхватил Джайну под бедра и подтянул ее поближе. Джайна пьяно улыбнулась – ей польстил дикий темный взгляд и неожиданно прорезавшиеся звериные повадки.

Прелюдия продлилась дольше, чем секс – Джайна застонала в твердое плечо, жмурясь и содрогаясь, а через минуту Тралл шумно выдохнул, скрипнул зубами и потяжелел, навалившись всем весом. Джайна, задыхаясь, заколотила его по плечам, Тралл неохотно сдвинулся в сторону и лег лицом ей в грудь, дыша часто и жарко.   
\- Ты как? – неразборчиво спросил он. – Малышка?  
\- Я вся мокрая, - пожаловалась Джайна, бесцеремонно спихнула его в сторону и почти на четвереньках выбралась из машины, путаясь в расстегнутом платье.  
Подол ужасно измялся, корсаж болтался на развязанном шнурке… Джайна боялась представить, что происходит с волосами, она подозревала, что похожа на лохматое чудище из лесной чащи.

Она обернулась к Траллу, который тоже выбрался из машины, звеня пряжкой ремня, и собиралась уже высказать все, что думает о любителях заниматься неловким подростковым сексом на заднем сиденье, но громко ахнула, увидев залитую кровью широкую грудь.   
Тралл непонимающе посмотрел на нее, провел ладонью и нахмурился, увидев окровавленные пальцы.  
\- Это твои штучки, - догадался он, взглянув на измятое платье Джайны. – Пряжки.   
\- Неужели ты не почувствовал?! – ужаснулась Джайна, осторожно пересчитывая пальцами глубокие царапины.  
\- Мне было не до того, - улыбнулся Тралл. – Брось, это ерунда, само подсохнет.

Джайна попыталась возразить, сунулась в машину в поисках аптечки, но Тралл бесцеремонно взял ее в охапку и отнес к обрыву, откуда открывался живописный вид. Несколько минут они молча смотрели на морской пейзаж и оживленный город, лежащий в заливе. Джайна машинально переплетала косу, Тралл стащил резинку с волос и позволил черным косичкам свободно рассыпаться по плечам и трепетать на ветру. 

\- Люблю море, - мечтательно сказала Джайна, прижимаясь спиной к теплому боку Тралла. - А ты?  
\- А я нет, - ответил Тралл. – Я вообще боюсь воды… но красиво, конечно.   
Джайна запрокинула голову и с удивлением посмотрела на него. Она выросла у воды и никогда не боялась океана, наверное, она раньше научилась плавать, чем ходить, ей было сложно представить, как кто-то может не любить море.  
Тралл притянул ее к себе и обнял, прикрывая спиной от ветра и устроившись подбородком на ее макушке. 

\- У нас была высадка на побережье, - принялся рассказывать он. – Дно было песчаное и очень топкое… а ебаный мудак Праудмур задержал высадку, так что вся моя рота попала в прилив…   
Джайна окаменела. Тралл вздрогнул от неприятных воспоминаний, голос у него стал низким и глухим, пальцы невольно сжались на плечах Джайны.  
\- Мы оказались как на ладони, - хмуро проговорил Тралл. – Десантник в полной амуниции весит прилично… моих людей расстреливали как тарелочки в тире, а я не мог ничего сделать, пока захлебывался грязью и пытался выбраться на берег.   
Он содрогнулся всем телом и замолчал. 

\- Праудмур? – проговорила Джайна не своим голосом, у нее перехватило горло и начали мелко-мелко подрагивать колени.  
\- Да, была такая гнилая тварь, - ответил Тралл. – Уже сдох, паскуда… жаль, что не раньше, тогда мои ребята были бы живы.  
\- Адмирал Даэлин Праудмур?  
Тралл отшатнулся, схватил ее за плечи и повернул к себе лицом.   
\- Откуда знаешь? – спросил он.  
\- Это мой отец, - призналась Джайна. – Я…  
Она не успела ничего добавить, прямо на ее глазах Тралл обезумел – минуту назад был совершенно нормальный и вдруг превратился в чудовище: сначала побледнел так, что темная щетина показалась синей, потом наоборот побагровел, глаза побелели, рот оскалился в дикой гримасе… даже странно, как не полезли клыки. 

\- Так ты Праудмур?! – рявкнул Тралл. – Ты знала?!  
\- Но я не скрывала, - растерянно проговорила Джайна. – Ты не спрашивал…  
Тралл надвинулся на нее, - казалось, он весь пышет огнем, - и принялся орать ей в лицо, брызгая слюной. Оцепеневшая Джайна и слова не поняла, Тралл выкрикивал что-то бессвязное, глаза пылали злобой.  
«ПТСР во всей красе», - отстраненно подумала Джайна.

Она попыталась что-то вставить, как-то объясниться, но Тралл ее не слышал и как будто не понимал, кто перед ним – Джайна ахнула, когда он схватил ее за плечи и принялся трясти, выкрикивая ей в лицо что-то вроде «Ты тоже пошлешь меня на смерть?!». Перепуганная Джайна принялась отбиваться, но сделала только хуже – Тралл окончательно взбесился и отшвырнул ее на землю с такой силой, что Джайна не удержалась на ногах и упала на спину, лишь чудом не разбив голову о торчащий узловатый корень. 

От удара из нее на несколько секунд выбило дух, содранные локти запульсировали острой болью, Джайна с трудом села, всхлипывая от боли и страха – Тралл подходил к ней, огромный и жуткий, с диким лицом и глазами убийцы. Должно быть, Джайна все-таки стукнулась головой, потому что у нее все мутилось перед глазами и казалось, что страшные злые орки на груди и плечах Трала действительно двигаются и смотрят на нее, и что глаза Тралла пылают красным.  
Джайна поползла назад, и когда Тралл наклонился, пытаясь сграбастать ее ладонью за расшнурованный корсаж, она вложила всю панику и отчаяние в удар и лягнула его в грудь с такой силой, что Тралл пошатнулся и отступил.

Джайна вывернулась и пустилась бежать: она не надеялась, что сумеет выбраться на трассу, бежать босиком по лесу было больно и тяжело, но оставаться наедине со сбрендившим военным было смертельно опасно… впрочем, он догнал ее через несколько ярдов, схватил за шкирку и поволок к машине. Джайна извивалась, пыталась укусить за руку и расцарапать лицо, она мельком подумала, что он может ее изнасиловать, но это она могла и пережить, а вот если он сбросит ее с обрыва в море или попросту изуродует и бросит в лесу – этого она никак не переживет.

Тралл швырнул ее на капот с такой силой, что Джайна отшибла ладони, проскользила по горячему металлу и свалилась с другой стороны машины, платье порвалось по шву, зацепившись за решетку. Джайна, всхлипывая от страха, съежилась у здоровенного колеса – на разбитых коленях расцветали синяки, и кажется, она порезала ноги о камни, на окровавленные ступни налипла хвоя. Тралл остановился над ней, скалясь по-волчьи, наклонился и потянулся к ней.  
\- Не бей меня! – всхлипнула Джайна, сжимаясь в комочек. – Пожалуйста, не бей меня! 

Рука Тралла на несколько секунд застыла в воздухе. Потом он медленно шагнул назад и встряхнул головой, сбрасывая морок. Растерянно огляделся, пытаясь понять, где находится, посмотрел на Джайну обескураженным потерянным взглядом и вздрогнул, поймав ее затравленный взгляд.

\- Праудмур, - повторил он уже осознанно. – Вставай, Праудмур.  
Джайна медленно поднялась. У нее болело все тело, адреналин схлынул, теперь ее просто трясло, как в ознобе, все ранки зудели и ныли.   
\- Садись в машину, - приказал Тралл.   
Джайна отрицательно помотала головой, одна мысль оказаться с ним в закрытой коробке вызывала у нее истерику.   
\- Я отвезу тебя обратно, - процедил Тралл. – Я не могу бросить тебя в лесу… к сожалению.

Джайна попыталась отодвинуться от него максимально далеко, не поворачиваясь спиной. Тралл почти немигающим взглядом следил за ней, враз став чужим и пугающим монстром, даже не верилось, что она сама приехала с ним по собственной воле… не верилось, что двадцать минут назад они занимались любовью и игриво поддразнивали друг друга. Как будто Джайну привез сюда один человек и бесследно пропал, а это был его злобный брат-близнец, пугающая оскверненная копия. 

\- Садись в машину, - повторил Тралл.  
Он вытащил из салона помятую рубашку и надел ее наизнанку, прямо поверх засохших кровавых разводов.  
\- Тебя тут оставить? – спросил он хмуро, увидев, что Джайна не решается забраться в джип. – Ты и до утра обратно не дойдешь… садись, блядь, не играй на нервах!  
Джайна вздрогнула и неохотно забралась на заднее сиденье, постаравшись забиться как можно дальше, и сразу же пожалела о своем решении, надо было идти пешком, на трассе она бы поймала попутку… он ее убьет. Он точно ее искалечит и убьет. Зачем она села с ним в одну машину?!

Тралл молчал. Джайна нервно вытирала грязные руки подолом, стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания. Ей уже тысячу лет не было так страшно… не была бы седая – прямо сейчас бы и поседела к чертям. Тралл, мельком взглянув на нее, достал из бардачка пачку салфеток и перебросил ей на колени, Джайна так шарахнулась, что снова стукнулась головой и охнула от боли.  
… а ведь она давно подозревала неладное: такой горячий сочный мужик, при деньгах, умный, вдовец - и вдруг одинокий? Ну теперь-то понятно, что с ним не так. Он же конченый псих! 

\- Реально ни разу не слышала обо мне? – вдруг спросил Тралл.  
Джайна снова вздрогнула и посмотрела на него с испугом, не зная, чего ожидать, вдруг он снова психанет.  
\- Твой отец меня ненавидел, - сказал Тралл. – Он не рассказывал?  
\- Мы не общались, - тихо ответила Джайна, безуспешно пытаясь вычистить грязь из-под ногтей. – Мы не ладили.  
Тралл промолчал. 

Джайна думала, что он высадит ее в промзоне или где-нибудь на обочине, но он действительно отвез ее домой. Джайна немедленно толкнула дверь, еще до того, как машина остановилась, и с ужасом обнаружила, что дверь заблокирована. Тралл повернулся и почти швырнул в нее клатчем, который она забыла на переднем сиденье.  
\- Удали мой номер, Праудмур, - хмуро сказал Тралл. - Все кончено.   
Джайна поспешно закивала, и как только он разблокировал дверь, она практически на четвереньках вывалилась наружу и сбежала, наплевав на туфли, брошенные в машине. 

Она едва не сбила с ног ту самую ненавистную соседку, но не остановилась, услышав изумленное восклицание, и побежала по лестнице вверх, не в силах дождаться лифта. Каждый шаг отзывался острой болью, как будто она танцевала изрезанными ногами по острым ножам, но Джайна бежала, не останавливаясь, пока не захлопнула дверь своей квартиры, заперев ее на все замки, и лишь тогда, оказавшись в безопасности, сползла на пол, заходясь в истерических рыданиях, которые превратились в безумный отчаянный хохот.   
Элементаль выглянул из спальни и уставился на нее шокированными круглыми глазами, но Джайна то смеялась до хрипоты, то плакала навзрыд, и долго не могла остановиться.


	8. Chapter 8

\- И последний вопрос, - устало проговорил Гневион. – На этот раз рекламный для разнообразия.  
Врачи начали с недоумением переглядываться, они явно не понимали, что Десвинг от них хочет. Они умели лечить людей от разных болезней, но мало что смыслили в рекламных компаниях.

\- Если вкратце, я договорился с одним очень известным деятелем, - сказал Гневион. – На следующей неделе в нашей больнице проведут фотосессию с парнями из десанта, они похвалят клинику и сделают фотки с врачами… желающие есть?

\- Они симпатичные? – тут же спросила Майла, заерзав на стуле.  
\- Они женатые? – уточнила доктор Сангвинар, хищно прищурив глаза.  
\- Разве они лечились у нас? – с прохладцей спросила Мойра Тауриссан.  
Новенькая доктор-пандао стеснительно промолчала, но Андуин заметил, что ее пальцы нетерпеливо постукивают по столешнице, а зеленые глаза искрятся от любопытства.   
\- Дамы, полегче, - взмолился Гневион. – Я понятия не имею!

Майла возбужденно облизнулась, стул под ней ходуном ходил, доктор Сангвинар холодно улыбнулась, Мойра взглянула на Майлу со скепсисом, потом посмотрела на молчащую молоденькую пандао и усмехнулась. Андуин сцепил ладони и прикусил до крови язык – он разозлился до чертиков. Сука! Хитрый гад придумал как подобраться!   
Сначала сделал что-то ужасное с Джайной – Андуин так и не сумел разузнать, что случилось, но Джайну от каждого упоминания генерал Тралла бросало в холодный пот, она даже бледнела, хотя Андуин всегда верил, что у Джайны Праудмур, несмотря на видимую хрупкость и интеллигентность, стальные нервы. И вот, - какое совпадение! - он вдруг нарисовался с гребаной фотосессией именно в этой клинике. Решил, значит, через Андуина зайти… ну-ну…

\- Андуин! – громко позвал Гневион, очевидно не в первый раз.  
Андуин вздрогнул и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- А? – спросил он.  
\- Я могу на тебя рассчитывать? – терпеливо повторил Гневион.  
\- Нет! – ответил Андуин. – Я пас!  
Гневион прищурился и откинулся на спину стула.  
\- Почему? – холодно спросил он.  
\- По личным причинам, - ответил Андуин, едва сдержав резкие слова, рвущиеся с языка.   
Они старались не афишировать неуставные отношения, хотя Андуин подозревал, что все коллеги давно в курсе.

Гневион пару секунд молчал, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по столу, потом посмотрел на Андуина бесконечно холодным взглядом.  
\- Доктор Ринн, я надеюсь, что вы сумеете задвинуть в сторону личные причины ради блага нашей больницы, - жестко сказал он. – Я прошу всего лишь пару фотографий с военным героем.   
\- Это не похоже на просьбу, - буркнул Андуин под нос.  
\- Что? – переспросил Гневион, вскинув бровь.  
\- Ничего, - огрызнулся Андуин. – Хорошо!  
\- Большое спасибо, - проговорил Гневион ледяным тоном. – Вы делаете лично мне огромное одолжение.  
Он сцепил пальцы и холодно улыбнулся. 

Андуин вдруг заметил, что не только ему неуютно от гнева Десвинга, всем стало не по себе – Гневион никогда не опускался до некрасивых скандалов, он не кричал, не стучал кулаком по столу… но его тяжелый гнетущий гнев ощущался всей кожей. Все притихли и не знали, куда прятать взгляд, и хотя Андуину тоже хотелось тихонько сползти под стол или провалиться сквозь пол, он заставил себя выпрямиться и смело смотреть в упор. Гневион недовольно посмотрел на него.

\- Только ради нашей больницы, - ответил Андуин. – И потому что лично вы меня просите, мистер Десвинг.  
Гневион несколько секунд смотрел на него. Взгляд был такой тяжелый, что Андуину пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не вжимать голову в плечи, но Гневион неожиданно улыбнулся.  
\- Вот и славно, - весело сказал он. – Я ценю ваш подвиг, доктор Ринн.  
Он расслабился, и все вокруг зашевелились и ожили, словно расколдованные от сонного заклятия: заскрипели кресла, застучали каблучки, поднялся гул разговоров, Майла засмеялась на какую-то шутку и насела на Гневиона, выпытывая у него подробности, а Андуин воспользовался моментом и тихонько сбежал в свой кабинет.

Он постоял у окна, наблюдая за тем, как ровным счетом ничего не происходит, открыл рабочий ноутбук и бесцельно повозил мышкой. Сделал быструю гимнастику глаз. Открыл расписание пациентов, пробежался взглядом и тут же закрыл, не запомнив и строчки. Ополоснул чашку. Помыл руки. Внутри тлела нерациональная обида, но Андуин не позволял ей раздуться в полноценную – в конце концов, Гневион не только его ласковый смешной бойфренд, Гневион его босс и имеет полное право быть строгим по рабочим вопросам и давить, отстаивая свое мнение... но все-таки!

Андуин тяжело вздохнул и плюхнулся на стул, потянулся за чашкой и дернулся, услышав вдалеке знакомый низкий баритон – Гневион с кем-то мило общался, потом разговор стих, зато Андуин услышал легкие быстрые шаги и склонился над компьютером, изобразив крайнюю занятость. Гневион заглянул к нему в кабинет и остановился на пороге.

\- Ждете пациента, доктор Ринн? – спросил он, вежливо улыбаясь.  
\- С минуты на минуту, - ответил Андуин. – Что-то случилось?  
Гневион прислонился плечом к дверному косяку и сложил руки на груди – Андуин знал, что дальше Гневион не зайдет, останется на виду у всей клиники.  
Пока они не состояли в отношениях, Гневион спокойно проходил в его кабинет, если у него возникало желание пообщаться, но теперь, когда они стали близки, приходилось парадоксально дистанцироваться. Андуин настоял на определенных правилах, Гневион неохотно согласился – он понимал, что так будет лучше для них обоих.

\- Я тут подумал насчет твоего нежелания участвовать в рекламном проекте, - негромко проговорил Гневион. – В принципе, я могу пойти тебе навстречу, набралось достаточно желающих, так что…  
\- Тралл попросил именно меня? – перебил Андуин.  
Гневион кивнул.  
\- Он был очень настойчив, - с усмешкой сказал он. – Но интересы моего врача мне важнее, чем интересы какой-то звездульки.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь его мотивы? – тихо спросил Андуин.  
Гневион снова кивнул.  
\- Мне нужна его лояльность, но я тебя отмажу, - задумчиво проговорил он. – Скажу, что ты некстати сломал руки…  
\- И ноги, - усмехнулся Андуин. – Не надо. Я ведь уже согласился.  
\- Ты согласился тоном «только отъебись», - фыркнул Гневион. – Думаешь, я не понимаю?  
\- И все же я согласился, - ответил Андуин. – Цените мою доброту, мистер Десвинг.  
\- Я ценю, доктор Ринн, - с хищной улыбкой ответил Гневион. – Мир?  
\- Мир, - ответил Андуин, улыбнувшись в ответ.   
Ему было приятно, что Гневион вытащил жопу из своего управленческого кабинета и пришел мириться, сразу стало легче на душе и потеплело на сердце.

Гневион собирался что-то сказать, но захлопнулся и сдвинулся в сторону, пропустив пациента.   
\- Я слишком рано? – растерянно спросил Бэйн, прижимая к груди рюкзак и переводя близорукий взгляд с Андуина на Гневиона.  
\- Нет-нет, заходи, - успокоил его Андуин. – Это не пациент, это мой босс.  
\- Такой молодой? – бесцеремонно спросил Бэйн.  
Гневион заставил себя вежливо улыбнуться, хотя глаза у него потемнели от злости.   
\- Он медицинский гений, - небрежно ответил Андуин. – Садись, дай-ка мне посмотреть на тебя.  
Бэйн не послушался, открыл рюкзак и достал оттуда плюшевую игрушку.  
\- Вот! – сказал он. – Это тебе.  
Андуин улыбнулся, рассматривая симпатичного львенка с голубыми глазами и апельсиновой гривой.  
\- Хочу загладить свою вину, - смущенно проговорил Бэйн. – Тебе нравится?  
Андуин кивнул.  
\- Спасибо, - проговорил он и похлопал Бэйна по плечу. – Очень милый!  
Бэйн помялся и достал еще один круглый сверток, плотно обернутый бумагой. 

\- Раз уж ты не приехал ко мне на выходные, - с легкой обидной сказал Бэйн. – Я привез тебе кусочек моей фермы!  
Гневион, который обосновался на своем наблюдательном пункте и явно никуда не собирался уходить, прищурил глаза, сложив руки на груди.   
«Пизда-а-а», - подумал Андуин, заметив его потемневший взгляд, Гневион был жутким собственником. 

\- Что это? – осторожно спросил Андуин, осматривая тяжелый сверток.  
\- Это сыр из молока кодо! – гордо сказал Бэйн.   
\- Ох! – растерянно проговорил Андуин. – Это же очень дорого!  
\- Представь себе, я ценю мои глаза, - засмеялся Бэйн. – Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать! 

\- Доктор Ринн, может вас действительно в отпуск отправить? – сладко проговорил Гневион. – Отдых на ферме это здорово… уверен, что вам очень понравится.  
Андуин свирепо взглянул на него, но у Гневиона было совершенно непроницаемое доброжелательное выражение лица.  
\- Я бы с радостью махнул за город, да не могу, - ядовито сказал Андуин, глядя на Гневиона в упор. - У меня жена ревнивая.  
Гневион насмешливо осклабился. 

\- Так ты женат? – удивился Бэйн. – А я думал…  
Он осекся и сконфуженно покраснел.  
\- Счастливый молодожен, - процедил Андуин. – А теперь прекрати болтать и посмотри на свет, мне надо проверить глазное дно.  
Он включил лампу и холодно посмотрел на Гневиона.  
\- Что-то еще, мистер Десвинг? У меня пациент.  
\- Нет, - ответил тот, недобро улыбнувшись. – Уже ухожу.

\- Нормальный босс? – спросил Бэйн, не успела за Гневионом закрыться дверь. – По-моему, он гадюка какая-то!   
\- Та еще гадюка, - согласился Андуин, склонившись над ним - Но вообще нормальный… он хороший.  
Бэйн притих и почему-то не стал рассказывать про кодо и лошадок, и отдых больше не предлагал, и ферму свою не расхваливал на все лады, а забрал рецепт на капли, быстро попрощался и ушел. Андуин даже растерялся, у него возникло ощущение, что Бэйн расстроился или обиделся… но почему?

Впрочем, Андуину было некогда над этим размышлять – пошел плотный поток пациентов, а вечером пришлось заполнить кучу отчетов, на которые Андуин откровенно подзабил, но ему не хотелось подводить Гневиона, учитывая, что тот вел себя мило и профессионально… и всего два раза напомнил об отчетах, предупредив, что после третьего раза начнет заслуженно штрафовать.

\- Блядь! – с чувством проговорил Андуин, подергав ручку запертого кабинета.   
За окнами колыхались сиреневые сумерки, пропитанные ароматами большого города. Больница опустела, врачи давно разошлись, лампы над столом мисс Левой потухли, а кофейник остыл… но Гневион ведь и раньше частенько оставался допоздна… куда это он свалил без предупреждения?  
Андуин достал телефон и тут же пихнул его обратно в карман, не хватало еще забрасывать Гневиона истеричными сообщениями: «Где ты?! Почему ты уехал без меня?! Ты что, меня больше не любишь?!». Скорее всего, Гневион умотал на деловую встречу, он ведь не обязан отчитываться, а Андуин ему не нянька. 

Андуин специально заглянул на парковку и убедился, что дорогущей тачки на привычном месте нет… Гневион реально свалил без него. Он и раньше уезжал один, если у него были запланированы встречи, но всегда предупреждал и обычно вызывал Андуину такси – до их нового дома было далековато добираться на скейте.  
«Да и хуй с тобой!» – подумал голодный и обозлившийся Андуин и решил зайти поужинать. О совместном ужине, видимо, можно забыть – Гневион явится поздно ночью, вымотанный и сонный, а Андуину чертовски хотелось слопать порцию чего-нибудь горячего и сытного… ноги сами понесли к лапшичной. 

Андуин не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел на обочине знакомую тачку, а у прилавка – знакомую спину в сером пиджаке. Он спрыгнул с гремящего скейта, сунул его под мышку и подкрался на цыпочках, прячась в тенях.   
Гневион, судя по нахмуренным бровям и резким жестам, что-то эмоционально пересказывал, Суншинь вытягивала лапшу и внимательно слушала, сочувственно кивая. 

\- … а этот бычара говорит: «Я так ждал тебя на выходных», а Андуин ему: «Я хотел приехать», а тот…  
\- Что за наглый пиздеж?! – не выдержал Андуин и вышел к свету, под желтые и красные бумажные фонарики. – Тебе не стыдно?!  
Гневион от неожиданности поперхнулся лапшой, Андуин запрыгнул на соседний высокий стул, прислонив скейт и рюкзак к стойке.  
\- Не было такого, - сообщил он возмущенной Суншинь и сердито посмотрел на Гневиона, который кашлял и с досадой пытался оттереть бороду. – Я бы никогда с пациентом не связался! За это можно и лицензию потерять!  
Гневион наконец-то откашлялся и отодвинул пустую пиалу.  
\- Ты почему без меня ушел? – строго спросил Андуин.   
\- Неужели ты заметил мое отсутствие? – скривился Гневион. – У тебя и без меня была прекрасная компания.   
Андуин закатил глаза, он был слишком раздражен для цивилизованного диалога, а скатываться к взаимным оскорблениям не хотел.

\- Ох, кстати! – сообразил он и положил на прилавок тяжелую круглую голову сыра. – А это тебе.  
Суншинь ловко подцепила край упаковки, развернула бумагу и несколько секунд молча смотрела на белый упругий сыр, источающий аппетитный ореховый аромат.

\- Это слишком дорогой подарок, - наконец, сказала она.  
\- Брось, мы вдвоем его никогда съедим, - отмахнулся Андуин. – Жалко, если пропадет…  
\- Тем более, подарок от всего сердца, - язвительно сказал Гневион.  
\- Отрежь нам кусочек, а остальное пусти в дело, - попросил Андуин, старательно игнорируя ядовитые подколки. – И можно мне лапши со свининой?  
\- Можно, - весело сказала Суншинь, достала устрашающий тесак и в два счета покромсала сыр на ломти, завернула два больших куска в бумагу и протянула Андуину.

\- И часто ты флиртуешь с кем попало? – спросил Гневион, наблюдая, как Андуин прячет сыр обратно в рюкзак. – Может, зря я отключил видеонаблюдение в твоем кабинете?  
\- Отцепись от меня! – не выдержал Андуин. – Ты вообще без меня свалил! И вообще, меня пациенты не интересуют, успокойся уже!   
\- И правда, зачем тебе какой-то траханый фермер, если можно присесть на шею чуваку с миллионами? – злобно проговорил Гневион. – Разве что перепих… ай!  
Он схватился за голову и шокировано посмотрел на Суншинь.

\- Не смей оскорблять Андуина! – разъяренно проговорила она, угрожающе помахивая длинной деревянной ложкой, и всем видом демонстрируя, что треснет еще раз, если посчитает нужным. – Он не из таких!  
\- Да пошел ты! – прошипел Андуин, дрожа от обиды и злости. – Сегодня же вещи соберу, хватит с ме… ой!  
\- Закрой рот и ешь! - рявкнула на него Суншинь, подвинув ему лапшу, щедро посыпанную зеленью. – Голодный мужчина не способен мыслить разумно.  
\- Это как же... – начал было Гневион, увидел угрожающее движение поварешки и тут же заткнулся, отодвинувшись подальше. 

Несколько минут они молчали: Андуин ел, Суншинь с грюканьем мыла посуду, Гневион рассеянно потрошил рисовое пирожное, отправляя в рот крошечные кусочки. Наконец Андуин наелся настолько, что перестал испытывать едкое раздражение, и повернулся к Гневиону. Они заговорили одновременно:  
\- Извини меня, я не прав, - виновато проговорил Гневион.  
\- Я никогда с пациентами не флиртую, - сказал Андуин.  
Они замолчали и переглянулись. Андуин сделал короткий жест, мол, ты первый, валяй, высказывайся. 

\- Прости, - сказал Гневион. – Я очень тебя уважаю, просто… я ревную. Я боюсь, что ты меня бросишь.  
\- Чувака с миллионами? – передразнила его Суншинь, которая благосклонно наблюдала за ними, словно невзначай вооружившись воспитательной поварешкой.  
\- Он столько раз меня отшивал, несмотря на миллионы, - улыбнулся Гневион. – Андуин не из таких, он особенный.  
Андуин только вздохнул, ему больше не хотелось ссориться с Гневионом, который смотрел на него с такой нежностью.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я должен быть милым со своими пациентами? – спокойно сказал он. – Неважно кто это, дети или здоровенные быки… все боятся одинаково.  
\- Угу, - ответил Гневион. – Я понимаю. Извини.  
Андуин несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом пожал плечами, потянулся к нему и поцеловал в щеку.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Забыли. Но ты придурок.   
Гневион усмехнулся и отвел светлую прядку, упавшую Андуину на глаза. 

\- Может, стоит окольцевать? – вполголоса спросила Суншинь, забрав у Гневиона блюдце с истерзанным пирожным.  
Гневион грустно посмотрел на нее.  
\- Ты пробовал! – догадалась Суншинь.  
\- Я не стану расписываться после месяца отношений, - невозмутимо ответил Андуин. – Это детский сад какой-то!   
Суншинь скептически посмотрела на него, потом встрепенулась и оперлась локтями на стойку, игриво подмигнув Гневиону.

\- А как насчет немолодой, но активной пандао, которая хорошо готовит? – кокетливо спросила она.  
Гневион сделал вид, что всерьез раздумывает.   
\- Эй! – возмутился Андуин. – Что за дела, это мой мужик!  
Он спрыгнул со стула и обнял Гневиона сзади, звонко чмокнув в макушку. Гневион засмеялся, Суншинь фыркнула и отодвинулась.  
\- Ты ведь не вытер соус о мои волосы? – с подозрением спросил Гневион, пытаясь обернуться.   
Андуин поцеловал его в кончик хищного носа.   
\- Детка, поехали домой? – попросил он. – Я устал.  
Гневион кивнул и поднялся. Суншинь протянула ему картонную коробку с медовыми пирожками.  
\- Лучшее средство восстановить силы после любви, - пропела она, щурясь в ехидной улыбке.   
Гневион хмыкнул и полез за бумажником, но Суншинь замахала на него руками.  
\- Брысь отсюда! – сказала она. – После ваших страстей и в кино можно не ходить!  
\- Пока-пока! – нетерпеливо ответил Андуин, схватил Гневиона за руку и потащил к припаркованной машине.

\- Надо ей как-нибудь помочь, - тихо сказал Гневион. – Это лучшая лапша в моей жизни… но думаю, что просто деньги она не возьмет.  
\- Ужасно обидится, - поддакнул Андуин.   
\- Я бы купил лапшичную целиком, но…  
\- Суншинь никогда не продаст свою лапшичную, - возразил Андуин. – Это ведь дело ее жизни.  
\- Да, - задумчиво сказал Гневион. – Зато я могу выкупить ее налоги за десять лет, думаю, что она платит просто дохера за удобное место в центре города…  
\- Пожалуйста, садись в машину и выключи бизнесмена хоть на пять минут! – взмолился Андуин, закинув в салон рюкзак и скейт. 

Несколько минут, пока машина прогревалась, они молча смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Привет, сладкий, - наконец, сказал Андуин.  
\- Привет, - с улыбкой отозвался Гневион и потянулся к нему.   
Андуин нетерпеливо стащил резинку с аккуратного хвоста и взлохматил пряди, зарылся обеими руками в густых черных волосах. Гневион жадно целовал его лицо, оставляя на губах и щеках колючие следы от бороды. Андуин крепко сжал его за загривок, зная, что Гневиону такие жесты нравятся – тот действительно содрогнулся всем телом и посмотрел блестящими глазами, облизывая распухший покрасневший рот. 

\- Давай потрахаемся? – попросил Гневион.  
\- В этой тачке – ни за что! – ответил Андуин, с нежностью поглаживая его горло большим пальцем. – В лучшем случае кто-нибудь вывихнет плечо, а в худшем - я сломаю член!  
\- А дома? – терпеливо спросил Гневион.  
\- О, дома-то конечно, - согласился Андуин. – Ты не отвертишься.  
Гневион сверкнул белозубой усмешкой.  
\- Тогда поехали домой, зайка? – спросил он.  
Андуин вместо ответа ласково поцеловал его в мягкие теплые губы, и пристегнулся.

Гневион вывел машину на дорогу, включил радио и принялся рассеянно постукивать пальцами по рулю в такт весеннему хиту, который лился из каждого утюга и порядком задолбал. Андуин то и дело посматривал на красивый гордый профиль, любуясь хищными чертами: в растрепанных волосах поблескивали золотые серьги, трепетали длинные черные ресницы, в густой бороде застряло рисовое зернышко, - Андуин аккуратно вытащил его и щелчком отправил в окно.

После вечернего час-пика трассы порядком разгрузились, Гневион быстро выбрался из путанного лабиринта старых кварталов и съехал в низину, к торговому порту. Далеко за портом, на побережье, находился закрытый городок из коттеджей, где они теперь жили.

Андуин усмехнулся, вспомнив, как ловко и быстро Гневион провернул операцию по похищению. Наверное, он не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что боится Андуина потерять, так быстро утащил в свое логово, что Андуин ничего и сообразить не успел: Андуин едва успел подумать о том, что настало время продать родительскую квартиру, пока она окончательно не рассыпалась, он даже не предлагал съехаться, опасаясь, что Гневион воспримет это как навязчивость, просто озвучил мысли вслух, а на следующий день с утра явились гоблины-оценщики из «Торговой Картели» и улыбчивые девицы с картонными коробками. 

Гневион предусмотрительно примчался до того, как Андуин окончательно рассвирепел и вышвырнул всех за дверь, но после того, как прошла первая вспышка изумления и гнева. Он быстро оценил ситуацию и понял, что времени на дипломатию нет, Андуин был на грани грандиозного скандала, так что Гневион сразу приступил к делу:  
\- Ты можешь остаться здесь, без света и воды, - сказал он. - Или можешь поехать со мной.  
В эту секунду, как назло, от потолка отвалился кусок штукатурки, а зоркие гоблины-оценщики немедленно записали что-то в своих блокнотах.

\- Куда? – хмуро спросил Андуин, косясь на девиц в униформе, которые старательно складывали вещи в коробки, не дожидаясь его согласия или разрешения.  
\- Увидишь, - улыбнулся Гневион. – Ты мне доверяешь?  
Еще месяц назад Андуин сказал бы: «Конечно нет, я же не идиот!», но обстоятельства поменялись, так что он неохотно кивнул. 

Гневион привез в закрытый поселок на побережье, куда Андуин в жизни бы не попал без его помощи… вернее, без его денег.   
\- Я купил нам дом, - признался Гневион, припарковавшись перед одним из чистеньких хорошеньких коттеджей. – Посмотришь?  
Андуину хватило и одного взгляда на милый новенький двухэтажный домик, с клумбами под окнами, просторной деревянной террасой и мощеной дорожкой, которая вела на задний двор… наверное, там был бассейн или мангалы, или что бывает в таких домах. Андуину до слез захотелось здесь жить, с шикарным видом на океан, с кушетками на террасе, и чтобы под окнами цвели чайные розы, а по вечерам вокруг фонарей роились бабочки. Ему пришлось сцепить задрожавшие руки, чтобы успокоиться, и несколько раз кашлянуть, чтобы прочистить севший голос.

\- Здесь красиво, но…   
Гневион терпеливо ждал. Андуин нервно облизнул пересохшие губы.  
\- Я не хочу бросаться с головой в отношения, - признался он. – Меня пугает твоя импульсивность. Когда ты купил этот дом? Вчера? Сегодня?  
\- Три года назад, когда взял тебя на работу, - спокойно ответил Гневион. – Я же не знал, что за тобой придется так долго ухаживать.  
Андуин уставился на него шокированным взглядом, потеряв дар речи почти на минуту. 

\- Никто не влюбляется раз на всю жизнь! – заявил он дрожащим голосом, когда смог говорить. – Люди так не поступают!   
\- Мне плевать, как поступают другие, - равнодушно ответил Гневион. – Я готов был тебя ждать сколько угодно, я терпеливый.   
Андуин даже за голову схватился. 

\- Ладно, - сказал он после долгого молчания. – Давай посмотрим на твой дом.  
\- Наш дом, - поправил его Гневион. – Твои вещи привезут вечером.   
\- Ты уже за меня все решил?! – возмутился Андуин, выбираясь из машины.  
\- Ага, - цинично ответил Гневион, поигрывая зажигалкой. – Твоя халупа разваливается на глазах, то ли газ рванет, то ли стены сложатся, а ты мне слишком дорог, золотце.   
Андуин растерянно посмотрел на него, но Гневион прикурил сигарету, подхватил его под руку и повел осматривать дом и маленький сад. 

Вещи привезли уже к обеду. Андуин начал подозревать, что его отсюда попросту не отпустят, - не то чтобы он горел желанием выбираться из джакузи, - но когда Гневион присел перед ним на колено и протянул какие-то бумаги и авторучку, Андуин нешуточно напрягся.  
\- Подпиши, - сказал Гневион. – Что ты хочешь на обед? Можем заказать дворфийские пироги.  
\- А что это? – настороженно спросил Андуин, посматривая на бумаги. 

Гневион улыбнулся. Он был очень красивый – смуглый и белозубый, с небрежно собранными волосами, пестрыми браслетиками на жилистых запястьях, в белой домашней рубахе, распахнутой на широкой груди, заросшей кудрявым подшерстком… Андуин ощутил, что глупеет от счастья, когда смотрит на него, и попытался сбросить морок влюбленности и включить голову. 

\- Это договор о купле-продаже квартиры, - сказал Гневион.   
\- Какой квартиры? – растерянно спросил Андуин.   
Гневион посмотрел на него выразительно.  
\- Я не собираюсь ничего продавать! – рассердился Андуин и неохотно выбрался из джакузи.   
Он был совершенно голый, а Гневион полностью одетый, он проигрывал Гневиону даже физически, казался на его фоне слишком бледным и слишком тощим, кожа да кости… но Гневион рассматривал его с нежностью и еле заметно улыбался, по-кошачьи щуря глаза.

\- Давно пора сбыть эту рухлядь, - мягко сказал Гневион. – Там будут жить другие люди, а ты будешь жить со мной.  
\- Это не рухлядь! – рассвирепел Андуин. – Я там вырос! Там прошла вся моя жизнь!  
\- Там твое прошлое, а здесь – твое будущее, - возразил Гневион. – Там тебя ничего хорошего не ждет, а здесь мы будем счастливы, вырастим наших собственных детей… не брыкайся, золотце, ты ведь понимаешь, что я прав?  
Андуин молчал, сжимая кулаки. Гневион, догадавшись, что не получит ответа, положил пачку бумаг на столик и ушел разбираться с обедом.

«… конечно же, я подписал, потому что он был прав, - подумал Андуин. – А потом я просто охуел, когда узнал, что не получу доступа к своим деньгам».   
Он посмотрел на Гневиона и с нежностью подумал, что Гневион тот еще самодовольный и самоуверенный мудак, и несмотря на его обаяние, его сложно выдерживать в быту, хотя бы потому, что он считает, что всегда прав, а это не всегда так.

Но тогда Андуин не знал, что и думать – вроде бы его не выставляли на улицу со злобным хохотом, но тот факт, что у него за спиной провернули сделку, а его оставили за бортом…   
\- Успокойся и послушай меня, - сказал Гневион, насильно усадив ошеломленного Андуина в кресло. – Я тебе все объясню. Ты готов слушать?  
Андуин кивнул, рассудив, что полезть в драку всегда успеет, но надо бы и аргументацию выслушать.

\- Деньги не должны лежать без дела, - пояснил Гневион, фривольно присев на подлокотник кресла. – Это достаточно большие деньги, так что пусть крутятся и приносят пользу. Если со мной что-то случится, ты останешься обеспеченным человеком.  
\- Это каким же образом, если я даже пощупать их не могу?! – взвился Андуин и вскочил на ноги, но Гневион пихнул его в грудь и усадил обратно. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь имел дело с такой суммой? – терпеливо спросил он. – Детка, миллионы сводят с ума даже крепких людей, очень легко спустить состояние на полную хрень…  
\- Например, на дорогую тачку или собственную больницу? - съязвил Андуин.  
\- Например, на дорогую тачку, - спокойно согласился Гневион. – Больницу я не покупал, я в нее выгодно вложился, это другое, а вот про машину прямо в точку.  
Андуин молча смотрел на него.

\- Если хочешь, мы можем прямо сейчас поехать в банк, - улыбнулся Гневион. - Пощупаешь свои деньги… могу тебе даже устроить денежный дождь.  
\- То есть, я должен каждый раз у тебя просить? - спросил Андуин, надеясь, что у него не задергалась щека. – Тебе не кажется, что это уже перебор?  
Гневион выпрямился и сложил руки на груди.

\- Я точно знаю, что если я выдам тебе всю сумму на руки, через месяц или два у тебя ничего не останется, - отрезал он. – Ты не сумеешь их выгодно вложить… не потому что ты глупый, не злись! Ты врач, а не финансист.  
Андуин открыл рот, чтобы обругать его, но Гневион склонился над ним и бесцеремонно зажал рот ладонью.  
\- Честно говоря, плевать я хотел на золото, - тихо и твердо сказал он, заглядывая Андуину в глаза. – Я боюсь, что тебя просто прибьют, стоит мне отвернуться на секунду… меня, например, пытались подсадить на наркоту, чтобы облапошить, а с тобой церемониться не станут, ты же не медийная персона.

Андуин отодвинулся и задумался.   
\- А на что я буду жить? – хрипло спросил он.  
Гневион принес ему высокий запотевший стакан со сладким коктейлем, элегантно забрался на колени и обнял за шею. Он был тяжелый, но держать его все равно было приятно… и придушить можно, если что.

\- Насколько я помню, ты получаешь зарплату, - заметил Гневион. – Достаточно высокую для твоего стажа и возраста…  
\- Да, но…  
\- А во-вторых, у тебя состоятельный бойфренд, - усмехнулся Гневион и попытался поцеловать в губы, но Андуин вовремя просунул ладонь между их лицами.  
\- То есть, я должен стать твоей содержанкой?! – возмутился он и подумал, что мудрая Джайна была совершенно права – его попытались купить и почти купили, а он повелся, как дурак.

\- Золотко мое, ни одна содержанка не посмеет так мозги ебать, - рассмеялся Гневион. – Тем более, я тебе предлагал руку и сердце, ты сам отказался… ты еще не передумал?  
\- Нет, не передумал! - огрызнулся Андуин. – И я не буду жить на твои деньги! Я готов платить аренду за этот дом, чтобы по-честному…  
\- Ты не потянешь, - с насмешкой проговорил Гневион.   
Он усмехнулся, но Андуин заметил, что глаза у Гневиона не смеются, тот по-настоящему расстроился и обиделся. Андуину стало неловко, он обнял Гневиона за талию свободной рукой и потерся щекой о его плечо.

\- Давай посмотрим на ситуацию с другой стороны, - задумчиво сказал Гневион. – Я ведь тоже получаю в клинике символическую зарплату… ты бы делился со мной, если бы это был мой максимум?  
\- Ну да, - удивленно сказал Андуин. – Мы бы просто завели общий бюджет пополам…  
Он осекся.  
\- Ну и? – улыбнулся Гневион, наблюдая за ним. – Тогда какие ко мне претензии, детка? Ты мой партнер, мой любимый человек, я хочу о тебе заботиться… не переживай, миллионами я с тобой все равно не поделюсь, но я хочу обеспечить тебе достойный уровень жизни.  
\- А взамен моя жопа, когда тебе захочется, да? – уныло спросил Андуин и прикусил язык, заметив, что у Гневиона потемнело лицо.  
Гневион попытался встать, но Андуин удержал его. 

\- Кажется, мы это уже обсуждали, - холодно сказал Гневион. – Это ты держишь меня на расстоянии, а не я тебя.  
\- Справедливости ради, трахаю тебя тоже я, - усмехнулся Андуин. – Ладно, считай, что уговорил… мне тебя все равно не переспорить. Только не делай ничего безумного!  
Гневион склонился над ним и ласково взял за подбородок.  
\- Доверяй мне и будь умницей, и все будет хорошо, - промурлыкал он, потянулся за поцелуем, и когда Андуин прикрыл глаза и потянулся навстречу, Гневион ловко выхватил у него из рук полупустой стакан с коктейлем и отстранился с торжествующей усмешкой. 

\- … Андуин? Андуин?!  
Андуин вздрогнул и опомнился. Он так глубоко задумался, что Гневион уже успел привезти их домой, припарковать машину, дистанционно включить свет и открыть гараж. Гневион терпеливо ждал, пока Андуин придет в себя, но Андуина слишком захватили воспоминания, и даже гуттаперчевое терпение Десвинга лопнуло.  
\- Ты в порядке? – с тревогой спросил Гневион и легонько потыкал пальцами в висок.   
Андуин с досадой отмахнулся от него и выбрался из машины, забрав рюкзак. 

У него иногда возникало ощущение, что Гневион – это какой-то мифический дракон, прикинувшийся человеком из своих соображений, у него были просто потрясающие драконьи повадки – жрать конкурентов без зазрения совести и тащить в логово все, что ему нравилось. Вот и Андуина притащил в когтях и не выпускал из поля зрения, спасибо, хоть размножаться не предлагал… или Андуин об этом пока еще не знал.

\- У тебя есть замороженный образец моей спермы? – спросил он, когда Гневион зашел через кухню, на ходу расстегивая жилет и развязывая галстук.  
\- Есть, конечно, - рассеянно ответил Гневион. – А что?  
\- Да так, - ответил Андуин, заглянув в холодильник.  
Судя по всему, экономка приходила в обед, оставила контейнеры с едой, прибрала бардак, полила цветы и забрала грязную одежду в прачечную. Андуин с ней почти не сталкивался, и даже немного побаивался, мисс Правая оказалась такой же суровой дамой, как и мисс Левая, у Гневиона был талант подбирать персонал. 

\- У, блядь, - несчастно сказал Гневион, услышав писк своего телефона, изобразил широкую улыбку и ответил на звонок.  
Андуин не знал ульдумского, но с любопытством прислушивался, как Гневион свободно изъясняется на булькающем гортанном языке. Гневион вообще знал много языков и постоянно учил что-то новенькое, расширяя сеть своих знакомств. 

Он поймал заинтересованный взгляд Андуина, взглядом показал на чайник и ушел в столовую, не прекращая что-то оживленно обсуждать. Андуин щелкнул кнопкой чайника, цапнул из вазы мятную конфетку, стащил с волос резинку и несколько минут массировал ноющий затылок, но Гневион все трепался в столовой, и кажется, даже не собирался прекращать разговор, так что Андуин отправился за ним.

Гневион уже успел избавиться от жилета и штанов, расстегнул белую рубашку сверху донизу. Он бродил по столовой, рассеянно трогая все, что попадало на глаза, распустил волосы, позволив длинным кудрявым прядям свободно рассыпаться по плечам и спине.   
Андуин прислонился к дверному косяку, с удовольствием рассматривая его – Гневион частенько носил высокие компрессионные чулки под узкими штанами, он много сидел и много стоял на ногах. Правда, в сочетании с распахнутой рубашкой черные чулки как-то совсем не походили на медицинские предписания, непристойно обтягивали длинные стройные ноги, оканчиваясь силиконовыми липучками чуть ниже серых эластичных шорт. В таком виде надо в стрип-барах танцевать, а не капиталом ворочать и больницей управлять.

Гневион обернулся и виновато улыбнулся, видимо, он не мог закончить разговор, хотя ему очень хотелось. Андуин коварно улыбнулся подошел к нему и приласкал большими пальцами отвердевшие соски. Гневион взглянул умоляюще и отвернулся, но сделал только хуже – Андуин по-хозяйски сжал его ягодицу, обнял поперек живота, чтобы Гневион не сумел сбежать, и нетерпеливо просунул ладонь под резинку шорт, обхватив твердеющий член. 

Гневион шумно вздохнул. В его речи все чаще появлялись паузы, он то и дело покашливал, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Его тело с готовностью отзывалось на прикосновения, Андуину даже не пришлось его держать – Гневион тяжело привалился к нему и подрагивал от прикосновений к соскам, тянулся за ладонью, которая неторопливо поглаживала его член. Наконец он кое-как наскреб в себе решимости и отстранился, обернулся, сделав Андуину страшные глаза… правда Андуин ничуть не испугался, он видел, что узкие шорты так обтянули стоящий член, что Андуин мог без труда изучить рельеф.

Он неторопливо опустился на колени и демонстративно облизнул губы. У Гневиона сделался несчастный вид, но он шагнул вперед, словно загипнотизированный. Андуин лизнул его член через ткань, Гневион тихо застонал, но тут же спохватился и зажал рот ладонью.  
Андуин решительно стащил с него белье, положил руки на бедра и принялся сосать, стараясь взять до самого горла, поглаживая Гневиона поверх эластичной ткани чулок. Гневион мучительно дрожал, у него тряслись колени, он хрипло выдыхал в ладонь, отвечая уже совсем невпопад. Через минуту он не выдержал, прохрипел что-то в трубку и отшвырнул телефон подальше.

\- Ну ты и сволочь, Ринн! - прошипел Гневион и попытался взять Андуина за затылок, но Андуин вырвался и поднялся, утирая рукой мокрый рот.  
Гневион обиженно взглянул на него и грустно провел ладонью по крепко стоящему члену, поблескивающему от слюны.   
\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - пояснил Андуин.  
Гневион моргнул.   
\- Брось, золотце, я грязный и потный, - неуверенно сказал он, кривя губы в несмелой улыбке.  
\- А мне нравится, когда ты грязный и потный! – отрезал Андуин. – Я собираюсь тебя выебать.   
Гневион усмехнулся и потянулся снять рубашку, но Андуин замахал на него руками и жестом показал на диван.

\- Иди-ка сюда, - приказал он, легонько подпихивая Гневиона в спину. – Где резинки?  
\- А я откуда знаю? – растерянно спросил Гневион. – Я их с собой не ношу… Андуин, вообще-то это был очень важный разговор!  
\- А я при чем? – удивился Андуин. – Я ведь у тебя телефон не отбираю, общайся сколько хочешь, мне не жалко.  
Гневион скептически посмотрел на него и шлепнулся на диван. Андуин метнулся за своим рюкзаком, перевернул его вверх тормашками и высыпал на пол все содержимое. Маленький тюбик нашелся, а вот резинок не было, Андуин некстати вспомнил, что последний презерватив они использовали неделю назад, в туалете дворфийского ресторана, куда заглянули поужинать и заодно потрахались. 

\- Ну? – спросил Гневион, наблюдая за ним.  
Он откинулся назад и провокационно раздвинул ноги, приглашая присоединиться.   
\- Классные чулки, - проговорил Андуин. – Можно тебя трахнуть без резинки?  
\- Нет, нельзя, - спокойно ответил Гневион, неторопливо поглаживая член. – Ты и так на мне жениться не хочешь, а если что-то случится, я останусь матерью… то есть отцом-одиночкой.  
\- Идиот, - обиделся Андуин, но не удержался и погладил красивое колено. 

\- Я уже молчу про бактериальный уретрит, - сказал Гневион. – Топай наверх за гондонами, в ванной осталась пачка.  
Андуин помотал головой.  
\- Хочу без, - сказал он. – Я хочу в тебя кончить, сладкий.  
У Гневиона сделалось очень странное выражение лица – и смущенное, и растерянное, и самодовольное.   
\- А вдруг у меня триппер? – ехидно спросил он, не делая никаких попыток сбросить настойчивые руки, ласкающие бедра и живот. – Что делать будешь?   
\- Убью нахер, - ласково шепнул Андуин ему в губы и поцеловал, настойчиво раскрывая языком. 

Гневион обнял его за шею, сжал коленями бока и протяжно всхлипнул на первый толчок.   
\- Тебе больно? – взволнованно спросил Андуин, вглядываясь в его побледневшее лицо, искаженное судорогой. – Плохо?  
\- Нормально, - процедил Гневион. – Просто не думал, что меня разложат прямо на диване…  
Он ахнул и зажмурился. Андуин повторил движение и удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе, услышав протяжный стон. На диване было неудобно, слишком тесно, Андуин не мог взять нормальный упор и нарастить скорость, но судя по тому, как Гневион стонал, не стесняясь кричать от удовольствия, ему было просто прекрасно.

\- Повернись, - попросил Андуин и отодвинулся.   
Гневион злобно посмотрел на него, но послушно перевернулся и встал коленями на диван.   
\- Зря ты меня ревнуешь, сладкий, - прошептал Андуин, бесцеремонно задрал измятую рубашку до шиворота и поцеловал в оголившееся плечо. – Ты даешь лучше всех!  
Он пропихнул член в растянутую дырку, Гневион ахнул и схватился за спинку дивана побелевшими пальцами.   
Он вскрикивал все громче, пока Андуин целовал его мокрые от пота плечи. Андуин попытался укусить за лопатку, но поперхнулся кудрявыми волосами, которые так и лезли в лицо. Андуин безжалостно намотал черные пряди на кулак, заставив Гневиона запрокинуть голову, и впился в беззащитное горло. Гневион заскулил, Андуин отвлеченно подумал, что мистеру Десвингу придется надеть водолазку с высоким воротом, и тут же укусил с другой стороны, чтобы наверняка. Гневион всхлипнул, ритмично двигая рукой. 

\- Я в тебя кончу, - шепотом сказал Андуин, покусывая за горячую мочку.  
\- Я уже понял, - простонал тот. – Полегче, детка, у меня завтра фуршет…  
\- Ну и прекрасно, - ответил Андуин, двигая бедрами до звонких шлепков кожи о кожу.   
Гневион начал хрипло дышать, Андуин ощутил, как тот спазматически сжимается на члене, вжался всем телом, буквально прилипнув грудью к спине, и кончил. Гневион оперся лбом о спинку дивана и затих.   
Андуин не мог заставить себя разжать руки, нежно целовал плечи и спину, и ужаснулся, увидев страшные следы на шее. Гневион с трудом поднял голову и сглотнул.

\- Дивану пизда, - хрипло сказал он и ткнул Андуина локтем в бок. – Слезь с меня, герой-любовник!   
Андуин неохотно отодвинулся и сел. Гневион неуклюже сполз с дивана и выпрямился, у него подкашивались ноги, - Андуин мысленно возгордился, - сперма размазалась между бедер, перепачкав чулки.  
\- Доволен? – устало спросил Гневион, с отвращением стащил измятую мокрую рубашку и небрежно вытерся между ног. – Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой кобелина, Ринн!   
Андуин усмехнулся. Гневион осторожно присел на край дивана и с чертыханием стащил чулки, потянулся сильным красивым телом.

\- Прямо сейчас возьми хлоргексидин в аптечке, - строго сказал он и швырнул в Андуина скомканной грязной рубашкой. – Это был первый и последний раз без резинки, понял?  
\- Правда? – улыбнулся Андуин.  
\- Нет, - ответил Гневион, блеснув глазами.  
Он поднялся, небрежно похлопал Андуина по щеке и, пошатываясь, побрел в душ.  
\- Может, и женюсь, - подумал вслух Андуин, любуясь им.  
\- Куда ты денешься, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Гневион. – Я тебя дожму рано или поздно.  
\- Не все происходит так, как ты хочешь! – возмутился Андуин и неохотно принялся раздеваться.  
\- Почти все, - ответил Гневион и громко захлопнул дверь ванной, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово.


	9. Chapter 9

Кот впервые не вышел ее встречать. Джайна бессильно привалилась спиной к запертой двери и выбралась из высоких туфлей, морщась от судорог в уставших ногах.

Сегодня ее никто не караулил на этаже – Тралл прекратил ее преследовать ради нелепых попыток поговорить, и к счастью прекратил подсылать своих знакомых. Джайна искренне обрадовалась Медиву, старому знакомому ее семьи, пока он не открыл рот. Джайна-то думала, что он оказался в столице по делам, а его делом была она сама… интересно, сколько Тралл заплатил ему за участие? Услуги Медива стоили недешево.

«К черту!» – ожесточенно подумала Джайна, пытаясь взглядом найти кота, и раздраженным пинком отфутболила туфли в сторону.   
Ну вот и свершилось – кот окончательно одичал в одиночестве. Джайна приходила домой только поспать, вот бедный котик ее и забыл, отвык от нее.  
Или, - она даже вздрогнула от жуткой мысли, пронзившей холодом от макушки до копчика, - она совсем заработалась и забыла покормить Элементаля, бедняжка умер от голода… 

Джайна поспешила в спальню, подобрав длинное платье, Элементаль любил спать на ее подушке… господи, пусть котик будет там, живой и невредимый…   
Она с удивлением подумала, что кажется забыла утром выключить прикроватную лампу, но потом вспомнила, что утром было солнечно, у нее не было нужды включать лампу… а кота, конечно же, покормила приходящая экономка, которую посоветовал Андуин. 

\- Сладкий, где ты? – нервно позвала Джайна. – Малыш?!  
Она остановилась на пороге спальни и едва не вскрикнула от неожиданности.   
\- Мы тут, - миролюбиво проговорил Тралл, с комфортом устроившись в кресле, убрав на пол забытые журналы и пустые бокалы. Элементаль, - мохнатый предатель! – блаженно развалился у него на коленях пузом кверху и громко мурлыкал, закатывая глаза и подставляясь под большие ладони.

\- Не убегай, - попросил Тралл, не сдвинувшись с места. – Не хочу сбрасывать этого парня… ему явно не хватает твоего внимания. Не бойся, Праудмур.   
\- Я тебя не боюсь, - холодно проговорила Джайна, хотя особой уверенности в этом у нее не было. – Кто дал тебе ключи? Андуин?  
Она поморщилась, с горечью подумав, что никому нельзя доверять, даже тем, кому доверять очень хотелось.

\- Нет-нет, - с одобрительной улыбкой сказал Тралл. – Твой мальчик молодец, он мне ничем не помог… я уж думал, что он меня скальпелем пырнет.  
\- Окулисты не работают скальпелем, - машинально ответила Джайна. – Как ты сюда попал?  
\- Вскрыл замки, - ответил Тралл, пожав плечами. – У тебя даже камер наблюдения нет… а если бы это был не я?  
\- К сожалению, это ты, - огрызнулась Джайна.   
Тралл усмехнулся, ничуть не задетый ее ядовитым тоном и недружелюбием.

\- Выходит, ты не просто десантник-разведчик, или кто там, а еще и квартирный взломщик, - подытожила она. – Миленько!  
\- Ты расспрашивала про меня? – улыбнулся Тралл.  
Джайна скептически посмотрела на него.  
\- Сколько ты заплатил Медиву, чтобы он поработал свахой? – поинтересовалась она. – Он расхваливал тебя, даже когда я выставила его за дверь!  
\- Нисколько, - ответил Тралл. – За ним был должок… а что он рассказывал?  
\- Какой ты хороший парень в глубине души, - фыркнула Джайна. – Так глубоко, что этого даже не видно.   
Тралл помолчал.

\- Зачем ты явился? – хмуро спросила Джайна. – Поговорить или снова попытаешься меня убить?  
Тралл посерьезнел.  
\- Для начала я бы хотел извиниться, - сказал он. – Поговори со мной – и я уйду, и больше не буду тебя беспокоить. Выслушай меня. Пожалуйста.  
\- Ладно, - сказала Джайна. – Валяй.  
Она тут же повернулась и ушла в ванную, ей было не очень-то интересно, что он скажет, натруженные за день ноги ныли, а новый неудобный корсаж слишком туго стянул ребра. 

Джайна включила горячую воду и принялась высыпать на дно ванны разноцветную соль, покапала маслами из флакончиков, обернулась за полотенцем и вздрогнула, увидев, что Тралл наблюдает за ней. При его габаритах, он передвигался пугающе бесшумно.

\- Ну? – нетерпеливо спросила Джайна. – Быстрее начнешь – быстрее уберешься.  
\- Мне очень жаль… - начал было Тралл, но Джайна резким жестом заставила его замолчать.  
\- Эту часть можно пропустить, - пренебрежительно сказала она. – Я почитала про твои подвиги… оказывается, ты действительно военный герой, бригадный генерал Тралл, живая легенда!  
\- Не выглядишь впечатленной, - заметил Тралл.  
\- О, что ты! Я была впечатлена! – едко ответила Джайна. – На всю жизнь хватило, спасибо большое.  
Тралл нахмурился.  
\- И про подвиги моего отца я тоже почитала, - призналась Джайна, пытаясь расшнуровать корсаж. – Признаю, что у тебя есть причины ненавидеть семью Праудмур, генерал. Мой отец был… он… он не очень хороший человек.

\- Я ведь тоже навел про тебя справки, Джайна, - задумчиво проговорил Тралл. – Миролюбивая девочка, которая порвала со своей семьей ради медицинской карьеры… ты даже с матерью не поддерживаешь связь.  
Джайна кивнула. Корсаж наконец-то поддался, она со злостью отшвырнула его в сторону, села на край ванны и принялась стягивать чулки.   
\- Моя семья видела меня исключительно в военно-морском флоте, - сказала Джайна. – А я считала и считаю, что семейство Праудмур убило достаточно людей, хоть кто-то из нас должен заниматься жизнью, а не смертью. 

\- Прости меня, - тихо сказал Тралл. – Ты – не твой отец.  
\- Ох, прошу тебя, - поморщилась Джайна. – Я прекрасно знаю, что такое ПТСР, ты болен и не должен извиняться за срыв.   
Тралл уставился на нее с изумлением.   
\- Я невольно задела твой триггер, ты ожидаемо сорвался, - нетерпеливо сказала Джайна, пробуя ладонью воду в ванне. – Хорошо, что наша встреча обошлась без жертв, я прощаю тебя.  
Тралл молчал и смотрел на нее растерянным взглядом.

\- Не вздумай бросать реабилитацию, генерал, - посоветовала Джайна. – По тебе и не скажешь, что псих… в следующий раз продержишься дольше.  
\- Какой еще следующий раз? – спросил Тралл, нахмурившись.  
\- Ну со следующей женщиной, которая согласится с тобой спать, - пояснила Джайна. – Надеюсь, ты сделаешь правильные выводы и сперва выяснишь ее происхождение, прежде чем полезешь в трусы.   
\- А я не хочу другую женщину, - упрямо сказал Тралл. – Мне нравится эта.  
\- О, нет-нет! - Джайна даже рассмеялась. – Ты пришел за прощением – я прощаю тебя, а теперь убирайся навсегда.   
\- Это не похоже на прощение, - прищурился Тралл.   
Джайна несколько секунд смотрела на него, потом пожала плечами, мол, больше мне нечего тебе сказать, деловито стащила платье, ничуть не смущаясь мужского присутствия, расстегнула лифчик и отбросила в сторону. 

\- Тебе подсказать, где дверь? – вежливо спросила Джайна, достала из холодильника бутылку вина и сняла со стойки чистый бокал.   
\- Пить в горячей ванне плохая идея, - заметил Тралл, наблюдая за ней.   
\- Трахаться с психом - тоже, - ответила Джайна. – В жизни надо все попробовать, как видишь.  
Тралл потянулся к ней, но Джайна отпрыгнула и выставила вперед тяжелую бутылку, словно всерьез верила, что сумеет отбиться.  
\- Не. Трогай. Меня, - процедила она.  
Тралл послушно отступил на несколько шагов. Джайна включила негромкий тягучий джаз, налила вино в бокал и сделала пару глотков на пробу, потом стащила трусики и голышом, с бокалом в руке, прошла в ванную.  
\- Ты еще здесь? – брезгливо спросила она. – Пошел вон.

Она опустилась в горячую воду, вздыхая от удовольствия, и откинулась затылком на бортик, убедившись, что заплетенная коса не намокнет. Тралл помялся на пороге ванной и сделал маленький шажок, но именно в этот момент Элементаль сунулся под ноги и Тралл едва не споткнулся. Джайна лениво взглянула на него и взяла с удобной полочки бокал.

\- Знаешь, я только сейчас понял, что мальчишка Ринн – это же сын Вариана Ринна, - проговорил Тралл. – Да?  
\- Да, - согласилась Джайна. – Андуина ты тоже попытаешься задушить?  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Тралл. – Я уважал Ринна, он человек чести… мы часто встречались на передовой.  
Джайна безразлично дернула плечом, ей не хотелось обсуждать Андуина… ей вообще разговаривать не хотелось, и уж тем более – с Траллом, и тем более - о военных делах. Однако он и не думал убираться, взял на руки любопытного Элементаля и принялся поглаживать между ушей.

\- Утоли мое любопытство, - позвала Джайна, поигрывая бокалом. – А на своего сына ты не нападал?  
\- Нет, - холодно ответил Тралл. – Он не задевал мои триггеры.   
\- А на других людей?  
\- К сожалению – да, - ответил Тралл.  
У него дернулась щека, но он держал себя в руках и принялся наглаживать мурлыкающего кота еще усерднее.   
\- На жену?  
\- Нет, - ответил Тралл. – Я ее не так часто видел, как хотелось бы…  
Он вздохнул.

Джайна взяла бутылку и снова наполнила бокал.  
\- Ты уберешься, наконец? – спросила она. – С какого раза ты понимаешь, солдафон?  
\- Я не собираюсь никуда уходить, - возразил Тралл. – Не хочу завтра услышать в новостях, что пьяная дочка адмирала Праудмура насмерть захлебнулась в собственной ванне.   
\- Не смеши меня, - поморщилась Джайна. – Это же не первый раз… я не первый раз выбираю не того мужчину.   
\- Я – тот, - улыбнулся Тралл.   
Джайна скривилась.

\- Ты никто, - сказала она, рассматривая бокал, наполненный темным вином.  
\- Никто, из-за которого ты нажираешься до невменоза? – уточнил Тралл с кривой ухмылкой.  
\- Забыла твое мнение спросить, поборник здорового образа жизни! - фыркнула Джайна.  
\- Ну… у меня своих косяков хватает, - ответил Тралл, пожав плечами. – Но нам с тобой было хорошо, согласись.  
\- Пока ты не попытался меня убить, - напомнила Джайна.  
\- У меня был срыв, - серьезно кивнул Тралл. – Я обсудил это с моим врачом и надеюсь, что больше такого не повторится… нам лучше вместе, чем поодиночке, моя леди, я готов принести извинения и загладить вину, дай мне шанс.  
\- Да ты шутишь! – недоверчиво проговорила Джайна. – Ты действительно веришь, что я снова… ну конечно же нет! Я ведь не идиотка!  
Тралл промолчал.

\- Снимай шлюх, если тебе охота женского внимания, - сказала Джайна. – А меня оставь в покое.  
\- Зачем мне шлюхи, если я могу трахать адмиральскую дочку? – усмехнулся Тралл.  
Джайна мрачно взглянула на него.  
\- О, глазки заблестели, - улыбнулся он. – Хочешь что-то сказать? Высказать, что обо мне думаешь? Я так и знал, что за твоим мямленьем о прощении скрывается бездна ярости! Давай, Праудмур, скажи правду? Не бойся!

Джайна вскочила на ноги, даже не покачнулась, и запустила в него бутылкой, задыхаясь от ярости. К ее изумлению, она даже не промазала, и если бы Тралл не отшатнулся и не прикрыл голову ладонью, ему наверняка влепило бы бутылкой прямо в лицо. Джайна охнула. Тралл ловко поймал бутылку, из которой во все стороны выплескивалось вино, и поставил на бортик ванны. 

\- Это уже больше похоже на правду, - медленно проговорил он. – На твою настоящую натуру.  
Джайна смотрела на него, но не видела Тралла, у нее все помутилось в голове – она видела одновременно и Кельтаса с красивым лицом и брезгливым взглядом, и ледышку Артаса, и того хорошего мальчика из хорошей семьи, за которого ее сватали, невыносимо пресного и скучного, как же его звали? Все лица сплавились для нее в абстрактную мужскую физиономию, самоуверенную и жестокую, в лицо мужчины, который всю жизнь делал ей больно, и где-то в этой мешанине проступало и категоричное лицо ее отца. 

Ярость, накопленная за много лет, наконец-то дозрела и взорвалась, Джайна вскрикнула от переполняющей ее злости и впилась ногтями, пытаясь порвать мираж на мелкие клочки. Тралл взвыл и схватил ее за запястья, но Джайна уже слишком разошлась, чтобы успокоиться – она била кулаками в грудь, лягалась, пыталась ткнуть коленом в пах, но мокрые ноги скользили по дну ванны. Тогда она укусила руку, схватившую ее за плечо, раздирая ногтями загорелую кожу, метя в голубые глаза, не понимая и не желая понимать, кто перед ней.

Она звонко стукнулась локтями о твердые края ванны и ахнула, а в следующую секунду ее с головой окунули в горячую соленую воду. Джайна заорала и немедленно нахлебалась воды, ее немедленно вытащили и встряхнули.  
\- Успокоилась? – спросил Тралл, держа ее за косу. – Полегчало?  
\- Ах ты гребаный пидорас! – прохрипела сквозь кашель Джайна.  
Тралл ухмыльнулся, но не успел ответить, как Джайна снова вцепилась ногтями ему в лицо и немедленно оказалась по уши в воде.

\- Успокойся, идиотка! – сказал Тралл, повысив голос и выдернув ее подышать. – Ты сама себе навредишь!  
Джайна повернула голову и увидела пустой бокал, удобно стоящий на полке, если прицелиться, можно разбить о рожу… она схватила бокал и ахнула, когда на ее запястье на секунду сомкнулись пальцы, вроде бы и деликатно, но больно. Бокал выпал и сразу же ушел на дно, Тралл осуждающе хмыкнул и повернул Джайну к себе лицом. 

По его щекам стекала кровь, исчезая в густой бороде, под глазом и на лбу запеклись глубокие страшные царапины. Тралл выглядел страшновато, но смотрел без злости, с искренним беспокойством.   
\- Я ненавижу тебя! – выдохнула Джайна.  
\- Я знаю, - просто сказал Тралл.  
\- Ублюдок!  
\- Знаю, - согласился он, крепко сжимая ее за плечи.   
Джайна стукнула кулаком в грудь, попыталась ударить по лицу, залитому кровью, но вместо этого слабо тюкнула по плечу. Злость испарилась, выкипела до основания, Джайну начало трясти от холода и пережитой вспышки безумия, волосы промокли насквозь, по плечам текла вода. 

\- Ты! – проговорила Джайна, мучительно пытаясь подобрать нужные слова отвращения. – Ты…  
Тралл вытащил ее из ванны и прижал к себе, позволил уткнуться лицом в грудь.  
\- Я не хотел тебя обидеть, - шепотом сказал он. – Мне так жаль. Прости меня.  
Он зарылся лицом в ее мокрые волосы и крепко обнял, не замечая, что они оба насквозь промокли и стоят в холодной луже воды. Элементаль завопил, заглянув в ванную и увидев, какую катастрофу они устроили, Джайна вздрогнула и попыталась освободиться из объятий, но Тралл взвалил ее на плечо. 

Джайна позволила ему хозяйничать, она слишком устала, чтобы сопротивляться: Тралл усадил ее на кровать, принес полотенце и осторожно промокнул мокрые волосы, потом бесцеремонно порылся в шкафу и достал чистую футболку. Джайна подняла руки, позволив одеть себя, как куклу, и безропотно легла в постель. Тралл заботливо накрыл ее одеялом и ушел в ванную.  
Он вернулся через пару минут, уже умытый, полуголый, с котом под мышкой и мокрой бородой, сел на край кровати, отпустил вырывающегося Элементаля и погладил Джайну по волосам. 

\- Это ничего не значит, - сонно проговорила Джайна.  
\- Ничего, - покладисто проговорил Тралл.  
\- Я все равно тебя ненавижу, - сказала она.  
\- Конечно ненавидишь, - кивнул он.   
\- Хочу, чтобы ты ушел, - тоскливо сказала Джайна.  
\- Хочешь, - согласился Тралл, не сдвинувшись с места.   
Джайна вздохнула и повернулась на спину.  
\- Займись со мной любовью? – попросила она, чувствуя себя невыносимо одинокой.   
Тралл встал и неторопливо разделся, стащил с нее одеяло и обнял Джайну, нежно расцеловав в щеки.

Его ласки становились все настойчивее, Джайна раздвинула ноги, поддавшись нажиму колена, но вдруг Тралл замер и задумчиво посмотрел в сторону штанов, лежащих на полу.  
\- Я не взял резинки, - виновато признался он. – Не думал, что так далеко зайдет.  
Джайна молча смотрела на него, потом повернулась на бок и устало ткнулась лицом в подушку. Наволочка была мокрая, но Джайне было все равно… во всех смыслах.   
Она устала решать и отвечать за свои решения, просчитывать исходы, выбирать лучшие варианты. Она устала думать за всех на свете. Наверное, Тралл понял, наверное, он действительно хорошо ее понимал, видимо они и правда подходили друг другу, как две сломанные искореженные детальки, чудом совпавшие своими рубцами и шрамами.

Тралл устроился позади, обнял ее под грудью и принялся нежно целовать в макушку. Джайна прижалась ягодицами к его бедру, поерзала, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Тралл подхватил ее под коленом, раскрывая так, чтобы ими обоим стало хорошо, все-таки, значительная разница в росте приносила много неудобств. Джайна охнула от медленного тягучего проникновения, от неспешного темпа и горячей ладони, которая крепко сжимала ее колено.

\- Я вытащу, - пообещал Тралл и потерся кончиком носа о ее влажные волосы.  
\- Можешь не вытаскивать, - ответила Джайна, млея от истомы. – Мне все равно.  
Тралл как-то неопределенно хмыкнул. Он никуда не спешил, двигался медленно и прочувствованно… Джайна раньше не думала, что заниматься любовью со взрослым состоявшимся мужчиной, который давно все выяснил о своей сексуальности, будет так приятно. Тралл не пытался подчинить ее, унизить плотским образом, как Кельтас, он не был таким безразличным к сексу, как Артас, он был внимательным и чутким, слушал отклик ее тела. 

Джайна едва заметно повела плечами и Тралл понял ее без слов, отодвинулся и позволил ей встать на четвереньки. Кельтас тоже любил догги-стайл… только делал это больно, всегда дергал за волосы и звонко шлепал по бедрам, словно пытался Джайне за что-то отомстить. Наверное за то, что она не додумалась поменяться с ним местами… он оказался счастливее и умнее, чем она – быстро нашел себе здоровенного плечистого мужика, который показал ему правильный догги… ну да бог с ним.

Джайна застонала в подушку, когда Тралл любовно погладил ее по ягодицам. У него-то явно и мысли не было шлепать ее до визга или исщипать до синяков. Тралл провел большим пальцем по ложбинке между ягодиц, потрогал распухшие влажные губы. Джайна и сама ощущала, какая она мокрая и горячая внизу, Тралл на нее как-то странно влиял. Она всхлипнула, ощутив, как в нее осторожно проталкиваются крупные пальцы, и уткнулась лицом в подушку. Тралл прижался вплотную, Джайна ощутила, как крепко у него стоит, она невольно вцепилась в подушку. Тело помнило острую боль от глубоких толчков, - пусть мужчина давно сменился, но память тела жила годами, - однако Тралл не стал засаживать полностью, он двигался очень аккуратно, он делал только приятно, не больно.  
\- Тс-с, малышка, - проговорил он, поглаживая Джайну по прогибу поясницы. – Я знаю. Я осторожно. Все хорошо. 

Джайна расслабилась, уткнулась лицом в подушку и только глухо стонала на толчки, которые становились размашистыми и глубокими, но она уже и растянулась и так возбудилась, что это было только в кайф. Тралл на несколько секунд навалился на нее, расцеловал между лопаток, поцеловал в шею, подхватил ладонью грудь и потеребил соски. Джайна охнула.  
\- Я соскучился по тебе, моя леди, - сказал он.   
\- Угу, я тоже, - глухо ответила Джайна, вжимаясь покрасневшим лицом в подушку.   
Тралл выпрямился и обхватил ее за талию своими огромными лапищами, почти сомкнув пальцы в кольцо. 

… потом он принес два бокала и то, что осталось от вина. Джайна терпеливо пыталась расплести свалявшуюся косу, но волосы спутались намертво. Тралл понаблюдал пару минут за ее мучениями, отобрал расческу и принялся осторожно расплетать волосы. Элементаль, убедившись, что они перестали заниматься малопонятными глупостями, запрыгнул на кровать, недовольно обнюхал мокрую подушку и устроился в уголке, блаженно щуря глаза.

\- Я не могу обещать, что подобного не повторится, - вдруг сказал Тралл. – Я это не контролирую.  
\- Я понимаю, - отозвалась Джайна.   
\- Мне очень жаль, что я тебя обидел, - сказал Тралл. – Я не хочу быть похожим на твоих злобных бывших.  
Джайна невольно улыбнулась.  
\- С чего ты взял, что они были злобными? – спросила она.   
Тралл осторожно расчесал длинную седую прядь и перебросил Джайне на плечо.  
\- Иначе бы они не стали бывшими, - логично сказал он. – Я не хочу быть злобным и не хочу становиться бывшим.   
Джайна помолчала.

\- Один шанс, Гоэл, - сказала она после паузы. – Я дам тебе один шанс… ты уж извини, но в третий раз я тебе не поверю.  
Тралл кивнул и протянул ей ладонь. Джайна с недоумением посмотрела на его лапищу, покрытую мозолями, с длинным старым шрамом между указательным и большим пальцами, и фыркнула, сообразив, что он предлагает ей клятву на мизинчиках.

\- Давай, - улыбнулся Тралл. – Надо скрепить уговор.  
\- Ты как маленький, - проворчала она, но зацепила за его мизинец своим и встряхнула.  
\- Мир, леди Праудмур? – спросил Тралл.  
\- Мир, генерал Тралл, - согласилась Джайна.  
Тралл усмехнулся, взял ее за лицо обеими руками и звонко поцеловал в нос.


	10. Chapter 10

В заброшенных портовых доках было жутко холодно и сыро, по разбитым прогнившим стенам ползла плесень, стылый сквозняк облизывал голые ноги Джайны, вызывая полчища мурашек и спазмы мочевого пузыря. 

Джайну вытащили из дома босую, растрепанную и почти что голую – в коротком светлом платье с вышивкой на груди, платье было красивое, но от ветра не защищало и даже не прикрывало колени. Джайна как-то не планировала похищения и выкупы, она планировала в кои-то веки достать кеды и отправиться гулять с Траллом на набережную. Ну в каком-то смысле до набережной она доехала, правда без своего согласия и в сопровождении пяти хмурых мужиков с характерным кул-тирасским выговором.

Сперва она не понимала, куда ее везут - на голову сразу натянули мешок, а на попытку заорать огрели по уху с такой силой, что у Джайны разболелась голова. Ехали долго, Джайна нервничала и боялась за кота - она услышала, как дико заорал Элементаль, когда эти мордовороты ввалились в дом, и как он резко замолчал. Спрашивать было страшно, били очень метко и больно.   
Когда мешок стащили – в ноздри ударил соленый морской запах, Джайна поморгала, заново привыкая к свету, и поняла, что ее привезли в старый разрушенный порт, который так и не отстроили, а забросили и забыли про него. 

… оказывается, пираты о нем вовсе не забыли, Джайна видела, что место достаточно обжитое, повсюду валялись какие-то холщовые мешки, туго набитые барахлом, с ржавых крюков свисали веревки. Здесь можно хорроры снимать или документальные фильмы о жизни контрабандистов. 

Джайну усадили на стул, примотав щиколотки к холодным железным ножкам и связав ей руки. Она никогда не была хорошим физиономистом, так что понятия не имела, чего ждать – того, что ей начнут выбивать зубы, изнасилования или того, что ей просто разобьют голову. Она была слишком прагматична, чтобы бездумно молиться какому-нибудь божеству… разве что о том, чтобы ее глупого кота не убили… и чтобы не убили ее саму. 

Впрочем, за исключением косматого типа с мерзкой волчьей улыбочкой, с ней обращались относительно нормально – как с дивидендами, которые принесут деньги, а не как с почти раздетой женщиной, у которой от холода встали соски. Мерзкий тип ухмыльнулся, связывая Джайне руки, и как будто невзначай потрогал ее за грудь, больно вжимая пальцы в кожу. Джайна сверкнула на него глазами – она боялась ссориться, по косматому мудаку было заметно, что он врежет без зазрения совести, небось только и ждет повода. Он принялся привязывать ее щиколотки, облапал за ноги, то и дело заглядывая под задравшееся платье, как будто никогда не видел женских кружевных трусиков. Джайна бы все отдала, чтобы хоть на минутку сделаться могучей супергероиней и прибить этого урода какой-нибудь суперсилой, но все, что она могла – вести себя хорошо и надеяться, что ее не убьют.

\- Леди, я принес вам плед, - сообщил главный, которого называли «Корги».  
Джайна сперва поискала взглядом маленькую собачку, но потом поняла, что Корги – это одноглазый лысый мужик с характерными моряцкими морщинками на темном лице.   
\- Спасибо, - вежливо сказала она, силясь улыбнуться, даже в такой ситуации нужно оставаться леди.  
«Учтивость – доспехи леди, - с мрачной иронией подумала Джайна. - Невежливая леди быстро теряет товарный вид, красоту и здоровье».

\- Я вижу, что вы замерзли, - доброжелательно проговорил однаглазый и накинул на нее плед, закутав плечи и старательно подпихнув грубую ткань под босые ноги.   
К счастью, он не стал лапать Джайну, щупать ее грудь или бедра, он действительно заботился только о том, чтобы она не сдохла до выкупа.  
\- Большое спасибо, - вежливо сказала Джайна и проглотила язвительное замечание «вы очень добры», не хотелось снова получить по уху.

\- Вам придется сделать один звонок, - сообщил одноглазый с таким сочувствием, как будто искренне сожалел, что ему приходится держать связанную Джайну в пиратском логове.  
\- Конечно, - сказала Джайна и поморщилась, увидев, что мерзкий тип копается в ее телефоне со сладострастной ухмылкой.  
Надо было сразу удалить фотографии, которые она отправляла Траллу… ничего ужасного там не было, Джайна не была законченной идиоткой, но сиськи были. Джайна беззвучно вздохнула, когда косматый тип перевел ненормально горящий взгляд с телефона на нее и осмотрел сверху донизу. Если бы не одноглазый Корги, который вел себя подчеркнуто по-деловому, этот мудак бы точно попробовал залезть ей в трусы. Животное!

\- Это не наше дело, - тихо и строго сказал Корги, мельком заглянув в телефон. – Хватит.  
Косматый с сожалением вздохнул и посмотрел на Джайну таким многообещающим взглядом, что она содрогнулась от страха и отвращения. Ну… теперь она знала, кто наверняка будет отрезать ей пальцы, если за нее не внесут выкуп. 

\- Один телефонный звонок, леди, - сказал Корги, равнодушно закрыв фотогалерею и открыв телефонную книжку. – Кому? Кто привезет за вас деньги?  
«Они знают, что в наличном обороте у меня ничего нет, - подумала Джайна. – Конечно, это не случайное похищение, кто-то навел…»  
\- Гоэл, - сказала Джайна, которой пришлось откашляться, чтобы голос перестал сипеть.   
Корги кивнул и прижал телефон к ее уху. 

Тралл не ответил ни после пятого, ни после десятого гудка. Джайна ощутила, как покрывается горячим потом, не смотря на то, что она замерзла до костей.   
«Пожалуйста, Тралл, - мысленно взмолилась она. – Возьми трубку, черт тебя дери! Сволочь, ублюдок, возьми трубку! Возьми трубку!». Но вместо ответа она услышала лишь равнодушный женский голос, который сообщил, что абонент не ответил на звонок… как будто Джайна сама об этом не знала!

Она с ужасом уставилась на Корги, не зная, чего теперь ожидать, Корги подумал несколько секунд, задумчиво рассматривая ее лицо, искаженное страхом.  
\- Еще один звонок? – невозмутимо спросил он.   
Джайна торопливо закивала.   
\- Андуин Ринн, - проговорила она, пытаясь вспомнить, как Андуин записан в ее телефоне, в момент паники начисто вылетело из головы.   
Корги долго листал и хмыкал, Джайна косилась на косматого типа, который крутился неподалеку и плотоядно посматривал на нее, дожидаясь пока Джайну отдадут ему. Джайна ни секунды не сомневалась, что сдержанный одноглазый надзиратель не поколеблется, даже если ее начнут живьем резать на куски. Ничего личного, только бизнес. 

\- Ага, - наконец проговорил Корги. – Надеюсь, на этот раз вам ответят, леди.  
«Я тоже надеюсь», - подумала Джайна, дрожа в лихорадке.  
\- У меня пациент, - без приветствия сказал Андуин после третьего гудка. – Я занят.  
\- Андуин! – закричала Джайна. – Андуин! Послушай, это важно!   
\- Что случилось? – после короткой паузы спросил Андуин.   
Джайна открыла рот, задыхаясь от волнения, но Корги взял телефон, кашлянул и проговорил бесстрастным хладнокровным голосом.  
\- Добрый день, юноша.   
Он кивнул косматому и отошел, Джайна вжалась в стул под горящим взглядом.  
\- Леди придется покричать, - проговорил Корги.  
Косматый тип осклабился и наклонился, но Джайна заорала еще до того, как он к ней прикоснулся.   
\- Вот и славно, - сказал Корги и понес привычную чепуху про серьезные намерения. 

Джайна даже зажмурилась, услышав про выкуп в семьдесят четыре миллиона золотых. Странная сумма, неровная… и почти неподъемная. Придется продать весь бизнес, чтобы собрать столько, а потом в третий раз начинать с нуля… Джайна услышала собственный горестный стон и заставила себя заткнуться, косматый ублюдок, кажется, открыто кайфовал от ее страданий. Джайна уже собиралась вызвериться на него, но вовремя сообразила, что Андуин не сможет быстро собрать такую сумму, никто не даст ему распродать чужой бизнес и изъять все средства из оборота, так что плен задержится на какое-то время, а значит лучше пока не ссориться с тюремщиками.  
Джайна вдруг подумала, что Десвинг может помочь… она бы сейчас приняла помощь от кого угодно, даже от самого дьявола, очень уж не хотелось умирать. Все только наладилось, она поверила, что все будет хорошо, но жизнь быстро вернула ее к реалиям… и все-таки ужасно не хотелось умирать в этих просоленных гнилых развалинах.

\- Ждем, - проговорил Корги и машинально протянул ей телефон.  
Джайна дернула связанными руками, которые уже начали онемевать. Корги хмыкнул и сунул телефон в карман.   
\- Хотите пить, леди? – спросил он.   
Джайна помотала головой, не хватало только подпустить лужу, ей и так от холода все сильнее хотелось… однако одноглазый Корги принес бутылку с бренди и приложил к ее губам.   
\- Глотните, - настойчиво сказал он. – Вы побледнели.  
«Да ты что!», - злобно подумала Джайна, но послушно сделала пару глотков и закашлялась, когда крепкое пойло потекло по горлу, согревая изнутри.  
Корги почти заботливо поправил плед... прямо добрый дедушка, и отошел.

Джайна попробовала пошевелить онемевшими руками, кое-как подвигала ступнями, которые превратились в две ледышки. Ее неуклюжие движения привлекли внимание, Корги снова подошел, - Джайна испуганно сжалась, и склонился над ней.  
\- Воды? – участливо спросил он. – Или ведро?  
Косматый тип тут же высунулся оттуда-то сбоку.  
\- Я помогу даме с ведром! – вызвался он, глаза у него горели совсем уж ненормально, Джайна немедленно решила, что лучше сделает под себя лужу, чем позволит этому уроду к себе прикоснуться, и съежилась, пытаясь сдвинуть колени.

\- Сэр, я могу спросить, кто вас нанял? – осторожно проговорила она.   
Одноглазый Корги замялся и переглянулся со своими подельниками.  
\- Не думаю, - наконец ответил он.  
\- Меньше знаете – дольше проживете, - нахально проговорил косматый.  
\- Хаулис, заткнись, - проворчал Корги и поправил Джайне съехавший с плеча плед.

Джайна старалась не пялиться в открытую, вряд ли похитителям это понравится, в лучшем случае ей завяжут глаза, а в худшем… Она прислушивалась к негромким быстрым разговорам и все сильнее убеждалась, что ей не показалось – эта шайка явилась прямиком из Кул-Тираса. Но что им надо?

\- Едет, - проговорил совершенно невзрачный мужик в рыбацкой шапочке, вернувшись снаружи.   
\- Встреть, - коротко ответил Корги.  
Все как-то зашевелились и напряглись, Джайна тоже насторожилась – Андуин не успел бы так быстро собрать выкуп… хотя с помощью Десвинга, возможно... 

Она услышала, как снаружи громко хлопнула дверь машины и растерянно подумала, что этот звук ей знаком. Раздался какой-то невнятный шум, одноглазый Корги посмотрел на косматого типа.   
\- Останься тут, - приказал он. – Присмотри за бабой.  
Косматый кивнул, злобно улыбаясь, и шагнул к съежившейся Джайне, шлепнул ладонь ей на макушку и больно потрепал заплетенные волосы, Джайна закусила губу, стараясь сдержать вскрик боли.

Корги и его люди слаженно шагнули к рассохшейся деревянной двери, криво висящей на заржавевших петлях.   
«Сейчас что-то будет», - подумала Джайна, уставившись на поскрипывающую от ветра дверь, воцарилась какая-то ненормальная тишина, только далеко над водой слышались крики чаек.

В следующую секунду дверь влетела в старый док и сбила с ног одного из бесцветных мужиков. Он не успел подняться – его голова неожиданно взорвалась, разбрызгав кровь и мозги. Джайна взвизгнула от неожиданности, все происходило так быстро, что она не успевала отслеживать, она поняла самое главное – это был точно не Андуин, это Тралл явился ее спасать, размахивая здоровенной бейсбольной битой, обмотанной колючей проволокой, и прикрываясь сломанной дверью, как щитом.

С окровавленной биты свисали розовые лохмотья. Джайну замутило, она закрыла глаза и услышала громкий неприятно чавкающий звук и удивленный вскрик – она невольно открыла глаза и увидела, как одноглазый Корги медленно оседает, растерянно моргая. Колючки глубоко погрузились в его череп, но через секунду Тралл выдернул биту, взметнув кровавый дождь. Глаз Корги закатился, он упал лицом вниз и затрясся в посмертных корчах. Джайна ощутила, что еще чуть-чуть и описается от ужаса и отвращения – в воздухе невыносимо пахло теплой кровью.

Тралл мельком взглянул на нее и вовремя прикрылся импровизированным щитом, в рассохшейся деревяшке застрял метательный нож. Тралл посмотрел на косматого типа, потом взглянул на рыжего парня с пестрыми грязными веснушками, они тоже переглянулись и моментально бросились в разные стороны. Тралл догнал парня в два прыжка, попав битой прямиком по затылку – рыжие пряди, слипшиеся от крови, намотались на колючую проволоку, парень сделал еще пару неуверенных шагов и повалился на пол, вокруг его головы немедленно растеклась здоровенная лужа. 

Тралл посмотрел на косматого типа, которому почти удалось выскочить наружу, и не стал его догонять, а без замаха метнул биту ему в ноги – косматый повалился, громко взвыв и тут же пополз, пытаясь выпутаться из проволоки, но Тралл уже склонился над ним и вздернул на ноги, схватив за волосы.   
Джайна выдохнула. Все произошло буквально за считанные секунды. Тралл подтащил к ней косматого и от души встряхнул его.

\- Кто послал?! – рявкнул он. – Говори, сволочь!  
Косматый попытался что-то прохрипеть, извиваясь и царапая мысками ботинок каменный пол.  
\- Они из Кул-Тираса, - проговорила Джайна, сиплым от пережитого ужаса голосом. – Это люди Эшвейн.  
\- Кто это? – брезгливо спросил Тралл.  
\- Королева пиратов, - ответила Джайна.  
Косматый сделал последнюю отчаянную попытку вырваться, но Тралл влепил ему по уху так, что щелкнули зубы.

\- Он меня лапал, - пожаловалась Джайна. – Всю исщипал.  
У Тралла почернели глаза. Джайна прикусила язык, сообразив, что подписала смертный приговор другому человеку. Не то чтобы ей было жалко… но ей стало страшно. Она уже видела Тралла в таком состоянии и тогда она едва не перепугалась до полусмерти. 

\- Мою женщину? – проговорил Тралл с неестественным спокойствием.   
Он схватил косматого за голову обеими ладонями и сжал – тот заорал, выхватил откуда-то нож и попытался всадить Траллу в бок, Джайна завопила, Тралл стиснул ладони, вдавив большие пальцы глубоко в глазницы. Череп с треском лопнул, Джайну обдало дождем кровавых брызг и мозгов. Рука с ножом бессильно повисла, нож выпал и звякнул на полу.  
Тралл брезгливо встряхнул окровавленными руками, присел перед Джайной на колено и принялся развязывать веревки. Джайну трясло, она невольно облизнулась и едва не закричала от соленого медного вкуса во рту.

\- Идти можешь? – спросил Тралл, развязав ей руки. – Цела?  
Джайна кивнула, постанывая от боли и пытаясь размять руки. До нее вдруг дошло, что его бордовая рубаха вовсе не бордовая… когда-то она была белой.   
\- А если бы у них было оружие? – сипло спросила она.  
\- У них было оружие, - равнодушно ответил Тралл.   
Словно в ответ на ее вопрос, на его груди вдруг загорелась красная точка, потом еще одна. Джайна тихонько застонала от ужаса и машинально потянулась прикрыть его сердце ладонями, хоть и понимала, что ее руки не остановят пулю. Тралл поймал ее ладонь и сжал горячими мокрыми пальцами, потом медленно поднял вторую руку над головой, сжал и разжал кулак. Красные точки исчезли.  
\- Ты думала, я приехал один? – насмешливо спросил Тралл. – У меня есть друзья, Праудмур.

У Джайны подкашивались ноги, она сделала несколько неуклюжих шагов, поскуливая от боли, вляпалась в лужу крови и вскрикнула. Тралл молча подобрал окровавленную биту, потом подхватил Джайну под задницу второй рукой и понес наружу, в ранние розовые сумерки; после затхлого гнилого заброшенного дока, где стоял дух крови и смерти, воздух снаружи показался Джайне невероятно вкусным и ароматным. 

\- Сиди тут! - приказал Тралл, усадив ее на капот, и открыл багажник.  
Джайна разминала запястья и наблюдала за его сосредоточенными и уверенными действиями. Тралл отряхнул биту и забросил в багажник, потом достал оттуда несколько бутылок, Джайна сразу же поняла, что это, и похолодела.  
\- Не надо… - начала было она.  
Тралл щелкнул зажигалкой и поджег тряпку, а через секунду метко зашвырнул бутылку с зажигательной смесью через оконную раму с давно выбитым стеклом. Джайна ахнула, внутри затрещало, запылало, Тралл зашвырнул еще пару бутылок, пока портовый док не начал полыхать.   
\- А как же твои друзья? – испуганно спросила Джайна.  
\- Моих друзей там уже давно нет, - ответил Тралл, покосившись на нее.   
Джайна вздрогнула, услышав внутри пылающего ада жуткий вой.  
\- О! – совершенно спокойно сказал Тралл. – А кто-то из твоих друзей еще был жив.  
\- Господи, - только и сказала Джайна, зажав рот ладонью.  
Вой превратился в высокие душераздирающие вопли, которые быстро стихли. Тралл удовлетворенно кивнул и захлопнул багажник.  
\- Садись в машину, - приказал он.  
Джайна заползла на переднее сиденье на трясущихся ногах и съежилась, завернувшись в окровавленный плед. Тралл сел на руль, даже не утерев кровь. 

Несколько минут они ехали молча. Позади разгорался пожар, черный дым свечкой взвился в небо… интересно, что хранили в тех мешках?   
Джайна ерзала, сжимая ноги, но терпеть было все сложнее.   
\- Останови! – попросила она, когда Тралл отъехал достаточно далеко.  
\- Тошнит? – спросил Тралл и припарковался на обочине.   
Джайна немедленно сбросила плед и выкатилась из машины, нашла взглядом ближайшие кустики и поковыляла к ним, спотыкаясь босыми ногами по гравию. 

Как странно может повернуться жизнь! Она проснулась в своей удобной большой кровати, пообедала с заместителем министра здравоохранения, вместо ужина просидела в плену, а теперь оказалась в кустах со спущенными трусиками… Джайна и в бреду не могла бы представить такое развитие событий.   
Она одернула грязное измятое платье и поплелась обратно, слишком уставшая и измученная, чтобы стыдиться и переживать.

Тралл ждал у машины, прислонившись к багажнику. Оказывается, уже достаточно стемнело, загородная дорога была пуста, на горизонте пылало зарево. Джайна подошла к Траллу и молча уткнулась головой ему в грудь.  
\- Они тебя обижали? – тихо спросил Тралл, поглаживая ее по волосам.   
Джайна помотала головой. Тралл кивнул, взял ее за затылок и бесцеремонно уткнул лицом в капот.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – ошеломленно спросила Джайна.   
Тралл задрал ее легкое платьице до подмышек и от души шлепнул по ягодице. Джайна заорала.

\- Что я говорил о безопасности, Праудмур? – спросил Тралл и шлепнул еще раз.  
Джайна взвыла, кусая пальцы.  
\- Что ты мне ответила? – снова спросил Тралл.   
\- Что разберусь сама-а-а, - провыла Джайна, взвизгнув от очередного тяжелого шлепка.  
\- Ты разобралась? – с холодным цинизмом спросил Тралл.  
\- Не-е-ет, - ответила она, всхлипывая.   
Тралл снова шлепнул ее, у нее даже зубы щелкнули, и отпустил.   
\- Садись в машину, - приказал он. – Я отвезу тебя домой, соберешь вещи.

Джайна кое-как забралась на переднее сиденье, обливаясь слезами, и неуклюже завернулась в плед. Сидеть было больно, ягодицы горели, Джайна заерзала. Тралл покосился на нее, но промолчал.  
\- В каком смысле «соберу вещи»? - спросила Джайна.  
\- Переедешь ко мне, - сказал Тралл. – А я разберусь с этой Эшвейн.  
Джайна заморгала.  
\- Но я не могу просто так взять и… - сказала она и осеклась, когда Тралл посмотрел на нее. – А куда я дену кота?  
\- У меня двухэтажный дом, - спокойно ответил Тралл. – Для кота место найдется.  
\- Твои собаки его порвут!  
\- Мои собаки не трогают кошек, - ответил Тралл. – Они воспитаны.  
\- Нет, я не могу…  
Тралл резко затормозил, Джайна едва не улетела в лобовое стекло.

\- Милая, закрой-ка рот и послушай! - сказал он, заметно стараясь держать себя в руках.  
Учитывая, что Тралл был весь забрызган кровью, выглядело это жутковато, Джайна прикусила язык.   
\- Я поклялся, что больше не буду убивать, - процедил Тралл. – Я дал слово… и нарушил, потому что пришлось вытаскивать тебя, Праудмур. Ты поедешь со мной и будешь у меня под присмотром. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе сиськи отпилили ржавой пилой, потому что я снова разминусь с тобой на десять минут!  
Джайна сглотнула.  
\- Как ты узнал? – спросила она. – Я тебе звонила…  
\- Узнал, - хмуро сказал Тралл. – Пришел и увидел.  
\- Мой кот! – охнула Джайна. – Что с моим котом?!  
\- Ничего, - ответил Тралл, пожав плечами. – Дрых на твоей подушке.   
Джайна даже рассмеялась от облегчения.

\- Да, это похоже на него, - сказала она и вдруг осеклась, сообразив кое-что. – Как ты меня нашел? Ты как-то следишь за мной?  
Тралл молча посмотрел на нее и Джайна уверилась, что да – скорее всего в ее телефоне стояла какая-то следилка, Тралл вполне мог провернуть что-то такое, когда оставался на ночь.  
\- Мой телефон, - жалобно проговорила Джайна и оглянулась на зарево, мобильный остался в пожаре, скорее всего, в кармане бедняги Корги, и уже превратился в пепел.   
Тралл пожал плечами и положил руки на руль. 

\- Ты никогда не показывал свой дом, - проговорила Джайна, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Просто дом, - ответил Тралл. – И теплицы с клубникой…  
Джайна недоверчиво посмотрела на него.  
\- Меня успокаивает, - ответил Тралл. – Люблю клубнику.  
Джайна улыбнулась.  
\- Для меня найдется гостевая спальня? – спросила она. – Не хотелось бы тебя стеснять…  
\- Ты не будешь спать в гостевой спальне, - перебил Тралл. – Ты будешь спать в моей постели, Праудмур.  
Джайна молча смотрела на него.  
\- Я принесу тебе голову Эшвейн, - пообещал Тралл, глядя на дорогу. – Из-под земли достану, если придется. 

Перед свадьбой Кельтас признался ей в любви, но как-то неуверенно и неохотно. Видимо, он считал, что этого требуют правила хорошего тона. Артас… Джайна вообще не могла вспомнить, чтобы он хоть раз сказал что-нибудь о любви, хотя он безусловно любил ее по-своему. От Тралла Джайна вообще ничего подобного не ожидала. Он и не походил на человека, который будет красиво признаваться в чувствах… скорее он действительно принесет голову обидчицы и угостит клубникой.  
\- Тормозни, - попросила Джайна.  
\- Снова в кустики? – улыбнулся Тралл, съехав на обочину.  
Джайна жестом показала ему отодвинуть кресло назад, и когда Тралл подчинился, Джайна забралась к нему на колени и обняла за шею.

\- Чего ты? – спросил Тралл с улыбкой и погладил ее по спине. – Не бойся, я тебя в обиду не дам…  
Джайна обхватила обеими руками его скулы, липкие от подсохшей крови, и поцеловала в пухлые губы. Тралл заткнулся и ответил на поцелуй, погладил Джайну по ногам.  
«Мы выглядим как два чудовища, - подумала она, торопливо расстегивая ремень его джинсов. – Монстры, перемазанные кровью».

Тралл погладил ее по плечам, взялся за расшитый ворот платья и безжалостно рванул, Джайна ахнула от неожиданности, платье лопнуло, на исцарапанные коленки посыпался мелкий бисер. Тралл подхватил ладонью грудки, приласкал чувствительные соски, жадно отвечая на мокрые и соленые поцелуи. Джайна отбросила назад косу, которая мешалась, Тралл нетерпеливо сдвинул в сторону ее трусики и пропихнул длинный крупный палец. Джайна замычала, упав лицом ему в грудь. Вокруг пальца буквально хлюпало, но Тралл промолчал, наверное он намного лучше нее понимал, как хочется любви, как хочется наслаждаться жизнью после того, как едва не умер. 

Он приподнял Джайну за бедра и насадил коротким точным толчком. Они застонали одновременно, Джайна вцепилась ногтями в его плечо, всхлипывала, раскачиваясь все сильнее и быстрее. Тралл придерживал ее за поясницу, покрывая лицо поцелуями, и кажется, он ухитрился разорвать ее трусики, но Джайна даже не заметила. Она сжалась и вскрикнула, и ощутила, что Тралл дрожит, обнимая ее. Первый раз в жизни она кончила с кем-то одновременно, и это было так сладко и так интимно… вроде как разделить одно убийство на двоих. 

Тралл долго обнимал ее, поглаживая по волосам, потом неохотно отпустил и заботливо завернул в плед. Разорванное платье держалось на одном лоскуте, Джайна дрожала, между ног было мокро, болели изрезанные ступни.  
\- Я забыл про резинку, - вдруг сказал Тралл. – Прости.  
\- Ну и ладно, - равнодушно ответила Джайна.  
Тралл удивленно взглянул на нее, но Джайна лишь пожала плечами. Почти нулевая возможность незапланированной беременности была сейчас наименьшей из ее проблем. Тралл усмехнулся, порылся в бардачке и протянул ей упаковку влажных салфеток.

\- Выглядишь по-боевому, Праудмур, - сказал он с беззлобной насмешкой. – Прикидываешься хорошей девочкой, но кровь тебе к лицу.  
\- А я-то думала, что выгляжу как побитая шлюха, - вздохнула Джайна, пытаясь оттереть лицо и руки от засохших кровавых точек.   
Тралл лишь усмехнулся. Мимо них с сиренами проехали пожарные машины, Тралл постарался выстроиться в вялый поток, текущий в город. Вряд ли он боялся, что его вычислят… но светиться определенно не хотел. 

Двери лифта открылись, Джайна едва не заскрипела зубами. Ну конечно - вечер не мог закончиться без этой встречи! Ненавистная соседка изумленно уставилась на Тралла, потом посмотрела на растрепанную Джайну, потом вышла из лифта, почтительно посторонившись, обернулась и еще раз окинула их потрясенным взглядом.  
\- Генерал, - наконец, сказала она, кивнув.  
\- Вольно, майор, - сухо ответил Тралл.  
Лифт закрылся и поехал вверх, Джайна прижалась к плечу Тралла щекой, он потрепал ее по волосам. 

Элементаль царственно выплыл встречать Джайну, устроившись на руках у Десвинга. Джайна не успела ничего высказать по этому поводу, Андуин выскользнул вперед и схватил ее за плечи.  
\- Ты цела? – взволнованно спросил он. – Боже, сколько крови!   
\- Это не наша кровь, - спокойно сказал Тралл.  
Андуин мельком взглянул на него и снова принялся осматривать Джайну, но она повернулась к Десвингу. Она недолюбливала Гневиона, но сейчас пришлось переступить через себя.   
\- Знаешь что-нибудь про Эшвейн?  
\- Кул-тирасская королева пиратов, - подумав, сказал Гневион. – Я не имею с ней общих дел.  
Он взглянул на Джайну и усмехнулся.

\- У Эшвейн нет причин любить семейство Праудмур, - сказал он. – Не думал, что она настолько дошла до отчаяния…  
\- Ты знаешь, где ее найти? – перебил его Тралл, которому было глубоко наплевать на запутанные деловые и родственные связи высшего общества.  
\- Могу узнать, - помолчав, сказал Гневион. – Но все имеет свою цену.  
\- Ты в своем уме? – рассердился Андуин, но Джайна оборвала его взмахом руки.  
\- Все имеет свою цену, - согласилась она. – Это справедливо… какая цена твоей помощи?  
Гневион улыбнулся.  
\- Это приватный разговор, - сказал он. – Думаю, пока его можно отложить.   
Тралл тут же потерял к нему интерес и прикоснулся к плечу Джайны.

\- Я в душ, - сказал он, брезгливо почесывая кровавую корку на шее. – У тебя полчаса собрать вещи.  
Джайна кивнула. Тралл забрал из шкафа забытую чистую футболку и ушел в ванную. Джайна неохотно достала сумку.  
\- Куда ты уезжаешь? – спросил Андуин, наблюдая за ней.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – кисло спросила Джайна.  
\- Твоей тетушке безопасней пожить у генерала, - тихо сказал Гневион. – Одинокая женщина – легкая мишень для беспринципной мрази вроде Эшвейн.  
\- Я бы не сказал, что генерал Тралл образец порядочности и надежности, - ядовито отозвался Андуин. 

\- Мы можем на время взять котика, - сказал Гневион, почесывая млеющего Элементаля по ушам.  
Джайна вздохнула. Кот, предатель, и не заметил бы, что ее убили… любишь его, заботишься, души в нем не чаешь… скотина мохнатая…  
\- Спасибо, - сказала она. – Буду признательна.   
Гневион улыбнулся, показав белые зубы.  
\- Так что тебе нужно? – тихо спросила Джайна, пока кипящий от злости Андуин запихивал игрушки и миски Элементаля в сумку.   
Она понимала, что деньги Десвингу не нужны, но не могла предположить ничего другого, она не была связана ни с политикой, ни с криминалом… что ему могло понадобиться от нее?

\- Три первоклассные яйцеклетки, - так же тихо ответил Гневион. – И ваш личный контроль от начала до конца, мисс Праудмур… по слухам, вы отличный специалист своего дела.   
Джайна недоверчиво посмотрела на него, но Гневион посерьезнел, из глаз исчезли смешинки. Джайна посмотрела на Андуина, который ворчал под нос и уговаривал Элементаля забраться в переноску. Гневион тоже посмотрел: его взгляд смягчился, губы сложились в любящую улыбку, как будто он не видел ничего красивее тощего белобрысого Андуина, дерганного и нервного, с пронзительным жестким взглядом и обветренными сухими губами. Джайна подумала, что две из трех яйцеклеток, скорее всего, превратятся в золотоволосых детей с наследственным длинным носом Риннов с горбинкой на переносице… если не все три.   
\- Хорошо, - сказала она. – По рукам.   
Гневион сверкнул улыбкой.

\- Ты уверена, что тебе стоит ехать к Траллу? – спросил Андуин, загнав Элементаля в переноску. - Он странный тип…  
Джайна пожала плечами. Если мужчина готов ради тебя убивать, значит ты для него что-то значишь… с Траллом ей определенно было безопаснее, чем без него. 

Андуин открыл рот, но так и застыл, уставившись поверх ее плеча, у Десвинга тоже лицо вытянулось и поглупело, Джайна обернулась и ощутила, что и у нее отвисает челюсть - Тралл босиком вышел из ванной, не голый, в шортах, но выглядело это еще непристойнее, чем если бы он появился голышом. Даже на Джайну, которая много раз видела его шрамы, мускулы и татуировки, его вид произвел впечатление – Тралл впервые расплел косички, длинные черные волосы, присыпанные солью, доставали ему до ягодиц, стекая черными ручейками с широких плеч. С него можно было ваять героическую скульптуру бога войны, какой-нибудь «Вождь» или что-то подобное для украшения городской площади.   
Джайна услышала, что Андуин громко сглотнул. Десвинг задумчиво почесал затылок, бесстыдно таращась на Тралла, как будто явился в стриптиз-бар.

\- Ты готова? – спросил Тралл, встряхивая джинсы, с которых безуспешно пытался отмыть кровь. – Что вы на меня пялитесь?  
Он натянул джинсы, морщась от неудовольствия, и быстро заплел волосы в небрежную косу. Андуин вручил Десвингу переноску с котом, поцеловал Джайну в щеку, цепко схватил Десвинга за локоть, и они свалили, только дверь хлопнула. 

\- Куда это они сбежали? – удивился Тралл, выглянув из кухни с чашкой чая.   
Джайна застегнула сумку и задумчиво посмотрела на запертый сейф, где хранились документы на «Дочь морей» и немного денег. Бумагам было надежнее оставаться в сейфе, вскрыть его не так-то просто…  
\- Оставь, - догадливо сказал Тралл и поставил чашку на стол. – Поехали уже.  
Джайна подхватила сумку. Дверной замок сломали, когда приходили за ней, но Джайна сумела кое-как запереть дверь, Тралл посмотрел скептическим взглядом, но промолчал, хотя ему явно хотелось высказаться на тему ее глупости и беспечности. 

В машине они несколько минут молчали. Тралл включил радио, они послушали выпуск новостей, где сообщалось о пожаре за городом, который пока не удалось потушить.  
\- М-да, - наконец вздохнул Тралл. – Свидание вышло просто огонь.  
Джайна вздохнула. Адреналин от пережитого окончательно схлынул, Джайна буквально растеклась по креслу, ее клонило в сон, мелкие порезы на ступнях зудели, болели натертые веревками щиколотки. Надо было ей тоже принять душ… 

\- Гоэл? - позвала она, поглядывая на Тралла, который переключил выпуск новостей на какой-то развлекательный канал с веселыми песенками.  
\- М? – отозвался Тралл, постукивая пальцами по рулю, под обломанными ногтями кое-где осталась засохшая бордовая кайма.   
\- Спасибо, - сказала Джайна и положила ладонь ему на колено.  
Тралл несколько секунд смотрел на нее в упор яркими голубыми глазами.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, моя леди, - наконец ответил Тралл, притормозил на светофоре и быстро поцеловал Джайну в нос.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Думаю, в этом вопросе доктор Ринн более компетентен, - проговорил Гневион с приятной улыбкой.  
Андуин посмотрел на него почти с ненавистью – сука, поспал всего четыре часа, а все равно свеженький и бодрый, чирикает, расточает улыбки, никаких следов похмелья… от него даже перегаром не несло, лишь приятным шоколадным табаком и одеколоном с нотками ванили и корицы. Ублюдок!

Андуин полночи психовал, дожидаясь Десвинга, а потом до утра за ним присматривал, потому что Гневион начал метаться во сне, с кем-то невнятно ругался, что-то выяснял, стонал и пинался. На рассвете Андуин забрал одеяло и ушел спать на веранду, но до будильника проспал меньше двух часов, так что теперь ему не хотелось быть компетентным, ему хотелось, устроиться поудобнее в мягком кресле, закрыть слипающиеся глаза и поспать.  
Он заставил себя вежливо улыбнуться и изобразил лицом крайнюю заинтересованность. В конце концов, сам виноват.

… они начали ругаться вечером: Десвинг собирался на благотворительный бал, Андуин бродил за ним по пятам и ревниво ныл, приглашенная девица из эскорта, похоже, не знала куда прятать глаза от неловкости, переминалась с ноги на ногу на высоченных шпильках и поглядывала на часы. Гневион так резко остановился, что Андуин от неожиданности врезался в него.   
\- Андуин, к чему этот разговор? – хмуро спросил Гневион, поправляя обсидиановые запонки на манжетах. – Мы уже сто раз обсуждали.   
Андуин обиженно посмотрел на него и сложил руки на груди. 

\- Я не могу взять тебя с собой, - терпеливо сказал Гневион. – Хотел бы, но не могу.  
\- Конечно, ведь твой драгоценный бизнес пострадает, - прошипел Андуин. – Как можно!  
\- Мой драгоценный бизнес – это не только я, - перебил его Гневион. – Это еще и люди, которые на меня работают, я перед ними в ответе.   
Андуин промолчал, поджимая губы, Гневион огорченно посмотрел на него и попытался взять за руку.  
\- Пойми, сладкий, нельзя нарушать сразу все правила игры, - терпеливо сказал он. – Нужно соблюдать баланс.   
Андуин поморщился, у него не было настроения слушать бизнес-тренинг в такой неподходящий момент.

\- Однополый брак общество проглотит, - сказал Гневион. – А вот однополое блядство мне не простят.  
\- Как будто тебе не плевать, что о тебе думают! – взорвался Андуин. – С каких-то пор ты стал таким чувствительным к общественному мнению?!  
\- Мне-то плевать, а вот моим биржевым акциям – не плевать, - сердито сказал Гневион. – Пойми, я тебя не скрываю, многие знают с кем я живу, но притащить любовника на светское мероприятие я не могу.  
\- Ну и ладно, - сказал Андуин, помолчав. – Ну и проваливай… честно говоря, мне не особо и хотелось.   
У Гневиона дрогнули губы, но он сдержался. 

\- Я засвечусь на публике и сразу смоюсь оттуда, - сказал он. – Терпеть не могу эти тусовки…  
\- Да мне похуй, - желчно ответил Андуин. – Можешь вообще до утра не возвращаться, я по тебе скучать не буду.  
Он сначала брякнул, а потом пожалел, увидев, как болезненно исказилось лицо Гневиона, но не успел извиниться – Гневион пожал плечами и отвернулся.   
\- Ну как знаешь, - глухо сказал он и протянул руку девушке, которая терпеливо дожидалась, пока они закончат ссориться. – Пойдем, милая.

Они уехали, а Андуин, бесцельно побродив по дому, включил телевизор и нашел на одном из каналов прямую трансляцию. Андуину было неинтересно смотреть на расфуфыренных дам в мехах и лощеных джентльменов в смокингах, он с жадным нетерпением высматривал в этой толпе павлинов Гневиона. Джайне тоже прислали приглашение, но Джайна вовремя уехала на Кул-Тирас налаживать контакт с матерью и, видимо, знакомить генерала со своей семьей.  
… жаль, что Андуину было некуда увезти Гневиона… желательно в глухие леса или в горы, где не пришлось бы им делиться со всякими девицами. 

\- А вот и молодой Десвинг, - оживленно сказала рыжая курносая журналистка. – Как всегда великолепен!   
\- Спасибо, Рикет, - ответил Гневион, с улыбкой взглянув в камеру. – Как дела?  
Гневион прекрасно владел собой и мастерски изображал искреннее веселье, приобнимая за талию свою спутницу. Обычно Гневион выходил в свет с блондинками, но в этот раз выбрал хорошенькую брюнетку, большеглазую лань с каре и пухлыми губками. 

Андуин громко вздохнул от избытка эмоций. Гневион выглядел великолепно – высокий, красивый, успешный… по нему и не скажешь, что живет с психованным неврастеником.   
Улыбающегося Гневиона как раз взяли крупным планом, Андуин потянулся к экрану и с нежностью погладил кончиками пальцев. Он так гордился Гневионом и так хотел стоять рядом с ним, ему стало до слез стыдно за то, что он наговорил.

Гневион подал руку своей даме и повел ее по красной ковровой дорожке, журналистка и камера переключились на других людей, которые были совершенно не интересны Андуину. Он собирался переключить канал, но все-таки оставил трансляцию, и через десять минут Рикет с оператором пробрались в просторный зал, украшенный исполинскими хрустальными люстрами. Андуин снова прилип к экрану, высматривая Десвинга, и увидел, что тот элегантно вальсирует со своей брюнеточкой, улыбаясь и болтая, изображая влюбленную парочку. По-хорошему, надо было выключить телек и заняться каким-нибудь полезным делом, но Андуин все смотрел, сгорая от бессильной ревности.

Трансляция закончилась, Андуин выключил телевизор и ушел в темную спальню, упал на широкую кровать и обнял подушку Гневиона, которая пахла его волосами и знойным запахом его кожи. Андуин решил, что непременно помирится с Гневионом, когда тот вернется, заставил себя подняться и долго плескал в горящее лицо ледяной водой, чтобы согнать ненормальный румянец, включил плойку и принялся ждать Десвинга.  
Андуин даже отвлекся, злобно выкашивая полчища орков и троллей направо и налево, мельком взглянул на часы и вдруг осознал, что давно пробило полночь, а Гневион не вернулся домой, хотя обычно он действительно быстро сбегал со всех этих светских мероприятий.

Андуин нервно схватился за телефон, потом решил, что не будет унижаться и звонить, но через несколько минут уже прислушивался к гудкам в трубке, волнуясь все сильнее. Гневион не ответил ни на звонок, ни на сообщение «Где ты?! Возьми трубку!». Он даже не прочитал сообщение… Андуин глазами души увидел, как Гневион трахает глазастую брюнеточку во всех позах в каком-нибудь гостиничном номере. У Андуина потемнело перед глазами. Он звонил снова и снова, игнорируя паникующий внутренний голос, который нашептывал, что это было ожидаемо, ничего другого Андуин не заслуживает, с такими, как он, только так и поступают, зря он обманывался обещаниями. И вообще, кто предал один раз – тот предаст снова. 

Гневион так и не ответил ни на один звонок, а вскоре выключил телефон, Андуин мрачно прослушал равнодушное звуковое сообщение о том, что абонент не абонент, всего хорошего, и отбросил телефон в сторону.   
Он совершенно не представлял, что делать – собирать вещи? Может, Гневион утром приведет ту милую большеглазую девочку и скажет, мол, теперь она будет жить здесь, а ты уебывай, Ринн, слишком много от тебя проблем. А даже если не приведет, если он явится под утро, с галстуком набекрень, в следах помады, воняя женской пиздой – Андуин все равно не видел смысла оставаться. Прощать и терпеть – это путь в никуда.

Андуин решил не паниковать раньше времени. Может, Гневион вовсе не послал его и вовсе не трахает эту девку, может он… ну занят чем-нибудь другим. Спасает мир. Танцует на балу. Андуин даже зарычал от бессилия, вцепившись в волосы. Зачем обманывать себя? Конечно же Гневион обиделся и решил развлечься, и конечно же элитная шлюшка из эскорта не будет трахать ему мозги, как Андуин, не станет динамить, ломаться и корчить из себя принципиальную принцессу.

Волшебная коробка с лекарством от панических атак хранилась в среднем ящике комода, под стопкой чистых футболок. Андуин ее особо не скрывал, но Гневион настороженно относился к любым наркотиками, правда, так и не рассказал, что за темная история у него случилась по молодости, видимо не очень радужная, если он предпочитал помалкивать. Он не одобрял, но и не запрещал… правда однажды внимательно проверил содержимое коробки, убедившись, что Андуин не отъедет с концами от некачественной дури. Андуин как-то сам потерял интерес к коробке с чудесами, у него появились другие способы развлекаться, и рядом с ним был человек, который не давал ему киснуть в одиночестве и страхе.   
«Как иронично», - грустно подумал Андуин, сворачивая косячок из остатков травки. 

Он попытался расслабиться и поспать, подсунув под затылок подушку Гневиона. Лениво выдыхал дым в потолок и заставлял себя лежать спокойно, а не метаться по спальне, как раненый лев, подвывая от боли и отчаяния. Кажется, он даже задремал… телефон на полу громко загудел и пополз под кровать. Андуин дернулся от неожиданности и сел, торопливо затушив в пепельнице тлеющий косячок и мимолетно порадовавшись, что не поджег постель. 

\- Да?! – взволнованно спросил он, ответив на незнакомый номер.  
Что-то звякало и булькало, громко шипело. Андуин заморгал и встряхнул головой, пытаясь вернуть ясность рассудка.   
\- Что? – спросил он. - Кто это?  
\- Ты собираешься забирать своего мужчину? – сердито спросил знакомый женский голос с сильным акцентом пандао. – Я не могу оставить его ночевать на улице!  
\- Суншинь? – изумленно спросил Андуин. – Ох… так он у тебя?  
\- Ага, - ответила она и понизила голос. – С ним какая-то девица в туфлях.  
\- Я сейчас буду! – пообещал Андуин. – Я еду! 

… Гневион действительно обнаружился в «Железной лапе» - он спал на трех табуретках сдвинутых вместе, подсунув руку под щеку, растрепанный и пьянющий до отключки. Девица, уже без туфлей, сидела на оставшейся табуретке, завернувшись в пиджак Гневиона, как в пальто, и с жадностью поедала лапшу. Суншинь угрожающе помахивала поварешкой, позади нее кипел чайник. Андуин буквально выпрыгнул из такси, окинул взглядом эту живописную картину, присел перед Гневионом на корточки и заглянул в лицо. Гневион не проснулся, он тихонько похрапывал, источая алкогольное амбре, то и дело страдальчески хмуря брови. 

\- Явился, - фыркнула девица, одним глотком допила бульон и встала. – Забирай своего Десвинга, придурок… я пришлю счет за сверхурочную переработку и моральный ущерб.  
\- Какой ущерб? – машинально спросил Андуин.  
\- Моральный, - пояснила девица. – Я не подписывалась быть чужой жилеткой и выслушивать безостановочное нытье.  
Андуин растерянно заморгал. Девица взглянула на дожидающееся такси и решительно сказала:  
\- Я забираю машину.   
\- Ладно, - растерянно сказал Андуин.

Она подхватила туфли и босиком пошла к машине, наплевав на порванные чулки.  
\- Погоди, пожалуйста, - позвал Андуин. – Что он пил?  
\- Проще сказать, что он не пил, - отозвалась девица, взглянув на Андуина блестящими темными глазами. – Он только и делал, что пил и ныл, все уши прожужжал.  
\- А что говорил? – с любопытством спросил Андуин.   
Девица пожала плечами.  
\- Они всегда говорят одно и то же, - цинично сказала она. – Не ценят, не любят, пользуются добротой, и все в таком духе.   
Андуин кривовато улыбнулся. Девица помялась, провела ладонью по темным гладким волосам, в которых поблескивали крошечные жемчужины.

\- В общем, это был необычный вечер, - сказала она с улыбкой, окинув взглядом лапшичную. - Здесь вкусно!  
\- Заходи, когда захочешь, детка, - отозвалась Суншинь, которая, видимо, сменила гнев на милость, она любила людей с хорошим аппетитом.   
\- Спасибо, что присмотрела за Гневионом, - сказал Андуин. - Как тебя зовут?   
\- Телия, - ответила девица и подошла к машине. – Телия Фордрагон.   
Она открыла дверь, помедлила и обернулась.

\- Знаешь, мне в принципе плевать, - сказала она. – А он все равно спит…  
Она с беззлобной насмешкой посмотрела на похрапывающего Гневиона.  
\- Ты его реально не любишь? – спросила она. – Он вроде славный… совсем не лапал, только ныл.   
Андуин открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Сглотнул горькую слюну.   
\- Люблю, - хрипло сказал он. – Я его очень люблю.

Он старался никогда не говорить об этом вслух. Ему казалось, что стоит признать свою слабость – и все тут же начнет рушиться к чертям… но ничего не произошло. Телия кивнула, села в машину и уехала, прихватив пиджак Гневиона, Суншинь достала бумажный пакет из-под прилавка, запихнула туда какие-то коробочки, осторожно поставила сверху высокий картонный стакан, плотно закрытый крышкой, и поманила Андуина пальцем.

\- Что это? – устало спросил Андуин.  
\- Завтрак, - сказала Суншинь. – И похмельное на утро.  
\- Спаси… ой! – взвыл Андуин, схватившись за голову, где немедленно начала набухать здоровенная шишка.  
\- Ты что такое вытворяешь, а? – сердито спросила Суншинь. – Нельзя так глупо играть с судьбой, Андуин Ринн, она может и обидеться!  
Андуин собирался спросить, с каких пор Суншинь заделалась психоаналитиком, но поварешка была слишком близко к его голове, так что он промолчал. 

\- Ты боишься быть счастливым! – строго сказала Суншинь, похлопав его поварешкой по плечу. – Думаешь, что ты этого не заслуживаешь… это не так.  
\- Знаешь, все не так просто… - начал было Андуин и охнул, получив по лбу поверх шишки.  
\- Все очень просто! – возразила Суншинь. – Перестань быть идиотом и перестань мучить мальчика!  
\- С каких-то пор ты занимаешь его сторону? – обиделся Андуин. – Я думал, что ты меня любишь.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - согласилась Суншинь и снова треснула его поварешкой, правда не так сильно, видимо, побоялась пришибить с концами.  
Андуин заскрипел зубами.  
\- Чтоб мозги на место встали, - пояснила Суншинь. – Хочешь медовый пирожок с персиком?   
Андуин хмуро посмотрел на нее, Суншинь вскинула бровь и воспитательную поварешку.   
\- Хочу, - торопливо буркнул Андуин.  
\- Вот и ладненько, - просияла Суншинь. - Покушай и сразу станет лучше. 

Андуин слопал пару пирожков, вызвал такси и попытался растолкать Гневиона, но тот только отмахивался и мычал.   
\- Бедняжечка, - посочувствовала Суншинь, наблюдая, как Андуин пытается усадить Гневиона на табуретку, а тот постоянно норовит сползти на землю.  
\- Хватит его жалеть! – злобно пропыхтел Андуин. – У него все заебись!  
\- Я тебя жалею, дурачок, - пояснила Суншинь. – Ты так хочешь его любить и так боишься любви.  
\- Ерунда! - буркнул Андуин. - Я боюсь, что этот мистер откинется еще в машине.  
Суншинь лишь терпеливо хмыкнула. 

Андуин приложил ладонь к теплой колючей щеке Гневиона и понадеялся, что этот придурок не застудит себе спину и почки, а то придется ему не только чулки носить, но и пояс из собачьей шерсти. Андуин хмыкнул, Гневион сонно привалился лбом к его плечу и тихо вздохнул, Андуин машинально зарылся пальцами в растрепанные волосы, массируя затылок.   
Он надеялся, что Гневион как-нибудь сам заберется в такси, но Гневион так и не проснулся, запихивать его большое тяжелое тело в салон оказалось той еще морокой. К счастью, Суншинь в кои-то веки выбралась из-за прилавка и помогла затолкать Гневиона в машину.   
\- Жду приглашение на свадьбу! - сообщила она и всучила Андуину бумажный пакет.  
Андуин растерянно кивнул. Его больше заботило, чтобы Гневиона не укачало, и он не заблевал все на свете, а еще стоило придумать, как выгрузить его из машины и дотащить до кровати.

… Андуин сам чуть спину не сорвал. Гневион ни капли не помогал, висел в руках почти неподъемной тяжестью и словно специально норовил зацепиться ногами за пороги и стулья.  
\- После такого, скотина, тебе точно придется жениться! - пропыхтел Андуин, потирая ноющую поясницу.  
Гневион валялся на кровати лицом вниз, широко раскинув руки и ноги, словно морская звезда… если морские звезды могут так храпеть, конечно.

Андуин убрал в холодильник спасительный пакет от Суншинь, надеясь, что утром Гневион догадается сюда заглянуть, перевернул Гневиона на спину и принялся раздевать. По крайней мере, он мог твердо убедиться, что та девушка, Телия Фордрагон, не посягала на прелести Десвинга – она бы точно не смогла заново так аккуратно застегнуть многочисленные пуговки на жилете и рубашке.

Гневион впервые проявил какие-то признаки жизнедеятельности – замычал и вяло отмахнулся. Андуин попытался стащить с него расшитый жилет, но Гневион зарычал на него и шлепнул по руке.  
\- Отъебись, - невнятно проговорил он, не открывая глаз.  
\- Хватит дуться, - мягко сказал Андуин. – Мне нужно тебя раздеть.  
\- Нет, - ответил Гневион и снова отпихнул его руку. – Отвали.  
Андуин отодвинулся.  
\- Почему? – спросил он. – Ты злишься?  
Гневион нахмурился. Андуин, не дождавшись никаких пояснений, взялся за его рубашку, пытаясь снять, но Гневион дернулся, уходя от прикосновений, и повернулся на бок.  
\- Не надо, - невнятно сказал он, неуклюже кутаясь в рубашку и подтянув колени к груди. – Я люблю Андуина.  
Андуин опустил руки и отодвинулся. Несколько минут он сидел в растерянной тишине, прислушиваясь к дыханию спящего Гневиона и наблюдая, как трепещут его длинные черные ресницы. Он ощущал себя так, словно его ударили под дых… оказывается от большой любви тоже может быть больно. 

Наконец Андуин отмер, решительно стащил с Гневиона ботинки и лег рядом, прижимаясь грудью к спине. Золотая вышивка жилета кололась, но Андуин мог это потерпеть. Гневион заворочался и недовольно застонал, попытавшись выбраться из объятий.  
\- Тш-ш, - ласково сказал Андуин, погладив его по волосам. – Спи-спи….  
Гневион успокоился, начал дышать ровно и спокойно… но через полчаса снова начал вертеться и стонать, и в конце концов измученный Андуин рассудил, что любовь любовью, а спать им лучше порознь, чтобы ночь не закончилась смертоубийством.

… а утром приперлась белобрысая мадам со своим спонсорством и влажными взглядами, и Андуин готов был на стенку лезть от злости. Он умоляюще посмотрел на Десвинга, мол, разберись с ней как-нибудь сам, но Гневион лишь холодно улыбнулся ему, щуря глаза как сытый лев. Он, вроде бы, не очень сердился. 

Утром он разбудил Андуина и поставил перед ним чашку кофе. Андуин с трудом разлепил глаза, заставил себя сесть и вцепился в чашку, мрачно уставившись на преступно бодрого Гневиона. Тот устроился на соседнем шезлонге, вытянув длинные ноги, на которых поблескивали капельки воды, должно быть, Гневион только вышел из душа.

Гневион молчал и курил, прихлебывал из высокого стакана, который отдала Суншинь, и задумчиво любовался морским пейзажем: утренний прибой взбивал пену, волны украсились пышными барашками, над водой носились чайки, то и дело ныряя за завтраком. 

\- Ты злишься? – хрипло спросил Андуин.  
Гневион хмуро взглянул на него и промолчал.  
\- Прости за то, что я сказал, - проговорил Андуин. – Это со зла…  
Андуина как-то напрягало каменное лицо и задумчивый взгляд, нехорошо это выглядело, обычно с ним Гневион был более открытым. 

\- Знаешь, я ведь смотрел трансляцию, - признался Андуин. – Ты хорошо выглядел.  
\- Ага, - только и проговорил Гневион.  
У Андуина все сжалось внутри, ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Кофе горчил во рту, обжигая десна и небо, и несмотря на теплое одеяло, Андуину неожиданно стало холодно, так что он закутался до ушей. 

\- А где мой телефон? – вдруг спросил Гневион.  
Андуин растерянно посмотрел на него.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал он. – Наверное, в твоем пиджаке… кажется, его забрала та девочка.  
Гневион кивнул.  
\- Ты должен оставить ей хорошие чаевые, - проговорил Андуин. – Она о тебе заботилась…  
\- Во сколько я вернулся? – спросил Гневион, перебив его.   
\- Ты не помнишь?  
Гневион холодно посмотрел на него, мол, если бы я помнил, я бы не спрашивал, не будь тупицей.  
\- Ты вообще не вернулся, - сказал Андуин, прихлебывая кофе. – Ты спал под прилавком у Суншинь, я привез тебя домой.

Он невольно фыркнул, вспомнив живописную картину. Журналисты бы умерли от счастья, если бы увидели – мультимиллионер и общественный деятель Гневион Десвинг, завидный жених, надежда нации, гений, плейбой и филантроп, вдребезги пьянющий спит на стульях уличной пандао-забегаловки, сиротливо обнимая себя за плечи.

Гневион уставился на него с удивлением, потом смущенно потер затылок.  
\- Я помню бал и фуршет, - неуверенно проговорил он. – А потом… кажется, мы поехали на набережную…  
\- Я уж не знаю, где ты катался, но докатился до Суншинь, - сказал Андуин. – Она позвонила мне.  
\- А почему ты спишь здесь? – спросил Гневион, мельком взглянув на импровизированную постель, которую Андуин себе соорудил.   
\- Ты вертелся и храпел, - пожаловался Андуин и с трудом поднялся, хрустнув спиной – У меня есть время на душ?  
\- Десять минут, - ответил Гневион. – Я вызову себе такси, а ты забирай следующее.  
\- Погоди, - сказал Андуин. – Слушай…  
\- Если ты собираешься извиняться, то не нужно, - перебил его Гневион. – Мне пора ехать, у меня с утра важная встреча.  
\- Нет, я… - Андуин поскреб затылок. – Я с тобой поеду тогда.   
\- А как же твой принцип приезжать на разных машинах? – прищурился Гневион. – Что люди подумают?  
\- Да в жопу, - отмахнулся Андуин. – Дай мне пять минут, пожалуйста, я почищу зубы и переоденусь. 

Андуин не ожидал, что Гневион позовет его на свою деловую встречу, он только успел собрать волосы в аккуратный пучок и надеть халат, даже рабочий компьютер не загрузился, а мисс Левая вызвала Андуина в кабинет к боссу.  
«Будет смешно, если он прямо сейчас меня уволит», - с мрачной усмешкой подумал Андуин. 

Светловолосая грудастая дама в белом платье с корсажем посмотрела на него с неудовольствием, ничуть не обрадовавшись его появлению. Андуин безразлично скользнул по ней взглядом, потом подумал, что ему знакомо это миловидное лицо и посмотрел еще раз. У него даже дыхание перехватило.   
«Перед особой из королевской семьи полагается сделать поклон или что-то такое?» – растерянно подумал Андуин и не сделал ничего.

\- Присаживайтесь, доктор Ринн, - любезно проговорил Гневион, сидящий на диване рядом с Калией Менетил. – Нам нужно авторитетное мнение офтальмолога.  
Андуин уселся в кресло. Принцесса тут же потеряла к нему интерес, Андуин заметил, что она очень уж близко сидит к Гневиону, того и гляди соприкоснутся коленями… как-то это плохо вписывалось в представления Андуина о деловых встречах. 

\- Ее Высочество проявило интерес к нашей клинике, - пояснил Гневион, будто не замечая, что Ее Высочество пожирает его нежным призывным взглядом. – Это огромная честь для нас…   
Андуин подумал, что Высочеству глубоко наплевать на клинику, судя по ее томному виду, она готова была залезть на Гневиона прямо здесь, на диване, а Андуин ей изрядно мешал своим присутствием.  
«Ах ты сука!» - с холодным бешенством подумал Андуин и решил, что не свалит, даже если его будут пинками выгонять.

Гневион разливался соловьем о перспективах и королевском патронаже, Калия Менетил откровенно пялилась на него, облизывая взглядом, Андуин закипал, с трудом держа себя в руках. Он не представлял, как воевать со всемогущей принцессой, которой приспичило закрутить интрижку с молодым Десвингом, но не собирался просто так уступать своего мужика никакой шлюхе, будь она хоть трижды коронованной.

\- Думаю, не стоит задерживать доктора, - вкрадчиво проговорила принцесса, перебив Гневиона. – Его наверняка ждут пациенты, правда?  
Она со сдержанным раздражением посмотрела на Андуина, мол, пора бы вам свалить, мистер доктор, всего доброго, закройте дверь с той стороны.   
\- Ближайший час я совершенно свободен, миледи, - сладко ответил Андуин. - Готов проконсультировать вас по любым вопросам.  
«Например, как вам выйти в окно на второй космической скорости!» - мысленно дополнил Андуин, приятно улыбаясь.

Он посмотрел на Гневиона, тот ответил нечитаемым взглядом, принцесса Менетил поджала губы. Андуин демонстративно поерзал в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее, и сложил руки на коленях. На несколько секунд повисло неуютное молчание.   
\- Может кофе? – спохватился Гневион.   
Принцесса просияла.

\- Отличная идея! – сказала она и игриво погладила ноготками Гневиона по колену. - Капучино, пожалуйста.   
Гневион моргнул, но сумел удержать на лице невозмутимое выражение, как будто ничего не произошло. Андуин встал, собираясь рявкнуть что-то вроде «Я оторву твою гребаную когтистую лапку и буду бить ею по голове, пока ты не свалишь отсюда, курица драная!», но Гневион, должно быть, что-то понял по его лицу и громко сказал, переключив на себя внимание.  
\- Доктор Ринн, вам не составит труда сделать для нас кофе?  
Андуин проглотил рвущееся ругательство и заставил себя широко улыбнуться, хотя, наверное, в этой улыбке было слишком много зубов.  
\- Конечно, мистер Десвинг, - сказал он. – Одну минутку! 

Он вышел в приемную к секретарше, услышав, как сучка Менетил тихо предлагает Гневиону продолжить деловую беседу в приватной обстановке.  
«Видимо, без трусов, для более глубокого взаимопонимания», - со злобным оскалом подумал Андуин.  
\- Что происходит? – тихо спросила мисс Левая, увидев его перекошенное от ярости лицо.  
\- Все как обычно, - процедил Андуин, щелкая кнопками кофеварки. – Мистер Десвинг делает бизнес!  
Мисс Левая была очень умна, она больше не задавала вопросов, но посмотрела в сторону кабинета с холодным раздражением. Должно быть, принцесса Менетил была не первой скучающей милфой, которой приспичило навестить Десвинга. 

\- Капучино для Ее Высочества и два эспрессо, - сказал Андуин, вернувшись с подносом.  
Он даже не удивился, увидев, что когтистая лапка прочно обосновалась на колене Гневиона. Это было ожидаемо… даже странно, что еще не залезла в трусы!

Андуин подошел к дивану и протянул поднос с чашками. Он никогда не работал официантом и плохо представлял, как нужно подавать кофе, а Гневион некстати вытянул ногу, о которую Андуин немедленно споткнулся. Он пошатнулся и вскрикнул, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но поднос опрокинулся, чашки перевернулись, горячий кофе полился на белое платье. Принцесса Менетил с визгом вскочила и звонко стукнулась лбом о поднос, который Андуин не сумел удержать в руках. Андуин едва не откусил щеку изнутри, пытаясь сдержать ухмылку.

Поднялся хаос – принцесса причитала, отряхивая испорченное платье, спотыкаясь на черепках разбитой посуды, Гневион ее утешал, Андуин неискренне извинялся и громко каялся, прибежала мисс Левая, бросила на Андуина одобрительный взгляд и тоже принялась утешать принцессу. Кто-то заглянул в кабинет, привлеченный шумом, на него рявкнули. Наконец, принцесса схватила сумочку и удалилась, сопровождаемая Гневионом и мисс Левой, Андуин поплелся за ними, изображая глубокую скорбь и раскаяние, но Гневион выразительно посмотрел на него, взглядом приказав остаться в приемной. 

Андуин, не спеша, сделал себе порцию латте. Он подозревал, что на его голову вот-вот обрушится ураган, но был собой доволен. Это, конечно, мелкая пакость… но все-таки приятно. Он рассмеялся, вспомнив, как Ее Высочество звонко боднула лбом поднос. 

\- В мой кабинет живо! – рявкнул вернувшийся Гневион.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Десвинг, - смиренно ответил Андуин.   
Гневион почти затолкнул его в кабинет и громко захлопнул дверь, вглянул на большую коричневую лужу у дивана, из которой возвышались осколки разбитых чашек, потом посмотрел на Андуина. Его глаза метали молнии, на белой рубашке засохли брызги кофе. 

\- Ты что вытворяешь? – спросил Гневион сиплым от злости голосом.   
\- Я нечаянно, - проговорил Андуин, потупив взгляд.  
\- Не пизди, - прошипел Гневион. – Ты идиот?! Так бизнес не делают!  
\- А как его делают? – спросил Андуин и поднял голову. – Хуем во рту, что ли? Расскажи мне, пожалуйста.  
Гневион сжал кулаки.  
\- Может я зря вам помешал? – спросил Андуин, начиная злиться. – Может, ты хотел с этой дамочкой обсудить спонсорство… прямо тут на диване бы и обсудили, а?  
\- Эта дамочка королевских кровей вообще-то, - огрызнулся Гневион. – Это полезное знакомство.  
\- А мне плевать кто она такая, - взорвался Андуин. – Еще раз увижу эту сучку рядом с тобой – я ей башку откручу!  
Гневион удивленно уставился на него, наверное, он не ожидал такого всплеска эмоций от обычного терпеливого и спокойного Андуина. 

\- Пиздец! – взвыл Андуин, мечась по кабинету, задыхаясь от злости и ревности. – Моего мужика прямо на моих глазах лапать! Это как называется вообще?! И ты думал, что я стану это терпеть?! Скажи спасибо, что я ей лапки не оторвал!   
Он от души пнул корзинку для бумаг, она отлетела в другой конец кабинета. Андуин немного успокоился. Гневион наблюдал за ним растерянным взглядом. 

\- Ты ревнуешь, что ли? – спросил он.  
Андуин одним прыжком очутился рядом с ним, бесцеремонно схватил за галстук и подтянул Гневиона к себе, почти нос к носу.   
\- А ты что-то не возникал, дорогой! - прошипел Андуин. – И часто тебя лапают богатые дамочки?!   
\- Бывает, - спокойно согласился Гневион. – Я умею их вовремя остановить… если хочу.  
Андуин заскрипел зубами и от души встряхнул его. Гневион издевательски ухмыльнулся, сунув руки в карманы пиджака, он ничуть не боялся ярости Андуина, наверное, считал, что ему все сойдет и ничего за такое не будет. Не воспринимал Андуина всерьез. 

Андуин несколько секунд рассматривал его лицо, самоуверенное, красивое и чуть бледное от недосыпа, потом отстранился и пошел к двери.  
\- Я тебя не отпускал! – сказал Гневион ему в спину. – Куда пошел?  
\- Никуда, - сказал Андуин и закрыл дверь на замок. – Раздевайся.  
\- Что? – ошеломленно спросил Гневион.   
Андуин повернулся к нему.  
\- Раздевайся, - повторил он. – Ложись на диван.  
\- Ты рехнулся? – ласково и недоверчиво спросил Гневион. – Я не в настроении трахаться… тем более на работе!  
\- Это печально, - кивнул Андуин, расстегнул халат и отбросил на кресло. – Потому что я в настроении тебя выебать… если не разденешься сам, я тебе помогу.  
\- А ты не надорвешься, золотко? – прищурился Гневион.

Андуин подошел к нему, деловито ослабил узел галстука, взялся за полы пиджака, но Гневион раздраженно скинул его руки – Андуин только этого и ждал, он тут же обхватил Гневиона обеими ладонями за скулы и поцеловал, больно вонзив пальцы под челюсть, чтобы тот не сумел отодвинуться.   
Гневион охнул в поцелуй, дернулся и попытался отпихнуть Андуина, но Андуин настойчиво целовал его, пропихнув язык в рот, пока Гневион не перестал отбиваться. Андуин торопливо перехватил его за затылок, нежно погладил по щеке между поцелуями, Гневион посмотрел на него потемневшими блестящими глазами и облизнул распухшие губы.

\- Я хочу тебя, - тихо сказал Андуин. – Прямо здесь и сейчас.  
\- Ты точно рехнулся, - растерянно проговорил Гневион. – Нас услышат.  
\- А ты не кричи, - улыбнулся Андуин и поцеловал его в кончик носа. – И не ври, что не мечтал об этом.   
Гневион неуверенно посмотрел на него, но позволил стащить с себя пиджак, шагнул к дивану и брезгливо поморщился, увидев лужу с осколками.   
\- Что на тебя нашло? – вздохнул Гневион, расстегнул и приспустил брюки. 

Андуин принялся расстегивать тугие пуговки его рубашки, задрал белую майку и с наслаждением провел ладонями по густому темному подшерстку на животе. Гневион вздрогнул и шумно выдохнул, Андуин тут же сунул руку в эластичные шорты и по-хозяйски ощупал твердеющий член. 

\- Если я помну рубашку – это будет пиздец, - предупредил Гневион. – У меня сегодня три встречи одна за другой.  
\- Тогда повернись, - решил Андуин и когда Гневион подчинился, немедленно вцепился в круглые упругие ягодицы.  
Гневион охнул и прогнулся, вцепившись в спинку дивана. Андуин торопливо окинул кабинет взглядом, пытаясь придумать, что можно приспособить.  
\- Крем для рук в ящике стола, - сообразительно подсказал Гневион.  
\- Стой так и никуда не уходи! – приказал Андуин и отошел за кремом.  
Он залюбовался расхристанным видом Десвинга – штаны болтаются в районе колен, обнажив черные компрессионные чулки, майка задрана под горло, волосы выбились из собранного хвоста, горячечный румянец на щеках и шее. Андуин заулыбался.

\- Что? – спросил Гневион.   
\- Радуюсь, - серьезно ответил Андуин и расстегнул штаны.  
\- Чему? – кисло спросил Гневион. – Тому, что сорвал мне выгодное сотрудничество?  
\- Тому, что ты мой, - сказал Андуин. – Я тебя люблю… а сейчас тебя трахну, хватит ныть про свой бизнес. 

Гневион осекся. Андуин открутил крышечку, приставил носик тюбика и выдавил крем внутрь, пропихивая его пальцами. Гневион охнул, крем капал ему на бедра, размазываясь по резинкам чулок.  
\- Гребаный секс-террорист, - простонал Гневион. – На моем же диване! У тебя совести совсем нет?  
\- Я тебе потом отсосу, - пообещал Андуин. – Расслабься, сладкий.   
Гневион шумно выдохнул и расставил ноги шире.   
\- Давай уже, - пробормотал он. – Времени мало.   
Андуин выпрямился, прикусил футболку зубами, чтобы не мешалась, сжал бедра Гневиона и осторожно втолкнул член. Гневион всхлипнул и неуклюже закусил пальцы.

Андуин медленно двигался, стараясь вгонять до конца, не помять чужую рубашку, дотянуться до члена и приласкать чувствительные соски. Через несколько тягучих движений Гневион не выдержал и оперся на диван коленями, наплевав на штаны, откинул голову назад, уронив ее на плечо Андуина, и начал постанывать все громче и громче. Андуин, напрочь забыв о сохранности рубашки, обнял его поперек живота и зажал ладонью рот.  
\- Тише, - прошептал он, покусывая ухо с золотой сережкой. – Тихо, детка, потерпи.   
Гневион всхлипнул, дрожа от возбуждения. Андуин поцеловал его в шею, двигая ладонью по члену и размазывая выступающие капли смазки. 

Он не продержался долго, укусил Гневиона за шею, оставив синяк, и кончил, прилипнув к его спине. Гневион шумно дышал, едва заметно подрагивая.   
\- Сядь! – приказал Андуин, отстранившись. – Твоя очередь.   
Гневион торопливо стащил майку и отбросил в сторону, послушно упал на диван и широко раздвинул ноги. Андуин сдернул с него ботинки и полностью стащил штаны, погладил ноги, обтянутые плотными чулками, и опустился перед Гневионом на колени.   
Гневион тяжело дышал и смотрел на него мутными глазами, под ним растеклась крохотная лужица вытекшей спермы. Андуин подхватил его под коленями и рывком подтянул к себе, вогнал сразу три пальца в горячую раскрытую дырку и обхватил губами член. Гневион вскрикнул и тут же зажал рот обеими руками.   
«Круг замкнулся, - с иронией подумал Андуин. – Я все-таки отсосу ему на этом гребаном диване…»

Гневион выгибался, сжимаясь на пальцах. У него закатывались глаза, он содрогался, подчиняясь губам Андуина и нажиму его рук, попытался ласково погладить по голове, ахнул от скользкого касания языка и кончил. Андуин расслабил горло и принялся глотать брызгающую в рот терпкую сперму. Гневион недовольно застонал, когда Андуин вытащил пальцы, потянулся поцеловать и чуть не свалился с дивана, потеряв равновесие. Андуин поймал его, чмокнул в губы и помог встать. 

\- Блядь, - только и сказал Гневион, увидев красноречивые пятна на диване, на чулках и на измятой рубашке.  
Андуин достал из мини-бара бутылку минеральной воды и кое-как прополоскал рот, пытаясь избавиться от горького привкуса.   
\- Сука ты, Ринн! - вздохнул Гневион, безуспешно пытаясь привести себя в порядок.  
Андуин отсалютовал ему полупустой бутылкой.  
\- Из меня течет, - пожаловался Гневион. – Отвратительно!  
Андуин помог ему подтянуть штаны, старательно застегнул пуговицы на рубашке и повязал галстук. Несмотря на общие попытки привести Гневиона в приличный вид, по его потрепанности все равно было заметно, что его недавно хорошенечко выдрали… Андуина, в принципе, это устраивало. 

\- Возвращайтесь к работе, доктор Ринн, - кисло сказал Гневион, пытаясь оттереть салфетками предательские пятна на диване.  
Он пощелкал зажигалкой и с наслаждением затянулся заслуженной посткоитальной сигареткой, Андуин накинул на плечи халат, поправил волосы и шагнул к двери.  
\- Золотце! – позвал Гневион, распахнув окно настежь, чтобы проветрить кабинет, пропахший сексом.  
Андуин обернулся – Гневион жестом показал ему застегнуть ширинку и вытереть засохшую капельку со щеки. Андуин усмехнулся – Гневион улыбнулся в ответ, выпустив клуб сладковатого шоколадного дыма, по его довольной физиономии и блестящим глазам было понятно, что он больше не сердится. Оттаял.

В приемной, как назло, набилось полно народа – какие-то джентльмены с портфелями, Магни с толстой папкой бумаг, Майлу принесла нелегкая… Андуин невольно замер в дверях, очутившись на перекрестье любопытных взглядов. Он не знал, насколько хорошо было слышно, что происходило в кабинете Десвинга, но надеялся, что не покраснеет.

\- У вас остались вопросы, доктор Ринн? – позвал Гневион.  
\- Да, один, - кивнул Андуин и обернулся. – Выйдешь за меня?  
\- Нахуй иди, - фыркнул Гневион, запихнул окурок в пепельницу, выглянул из кабинета и оценил ожидающую очередь. – Магни, заходи, пожалуйста.   
Он посмотрел на Андуина, который молчал и бледнел, и усмехнулся.  
\- Я закажу на вечер столик в «Приюте фокусника», - снисходительно сказал Гневион. – Сделаешь все по красоте, встанешь на колено, предложишь кольцо, красиво попросишь руку и сердце… ясно?  
\- Ясно, - сказал повеселевший Андуин. – А ты скажешь мне «да»?  
\- Не проверишь - не узнаешь, - философски заметил Гневион и легонько подпихнул его в спину. – Удачного дня, доктор Ринн… и не вздумайте опоздать на собственную помолвку!


End file.
